My Road
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: Reno's life from the slum's and losing his mother at 8. His father at 10... to life from degraded and lost to learning as a turk and love/ownership/hurt/elation so much more... This is his road...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, its original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fan fiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: _

_None really in this chapter unless you don't like angst and very sad poverty conditions. Little Reno... some of the early moments in his dark life._

_Note: _

_This fic will start out slow but build up somewhat quickly (I'm hoping) I have it pre planned out with the basic skeleton of the story and the directions I have planned for it. I'm hoping to complete this... as I have two sequels and a few side detours as well planned for it. But I find it hard to keep up with things... I will try my hardest. This will be a deep and angsty story... with some humor/smut(yaoi...maybe het down the line...but doubt it.. pairings are a secret for now *evil grin*)/death/ suicide/self infliction/love/ mushiness/torment/suspense/and probably a little bit of everything... but it will develop with time and I'll try to place the basic warnings at the top of each chapter....... and future opening notes will be shorter and just summary of chapters and story info (true author notes will be at the bottom...). *grins* Thanks *bows*_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

The dusty creature that stood in the doorway had his mother shaking her head. "What did you do this time... fall into one of the side gutters again... or just go romping through the reactors waste piles" She finished with a laugh that she just couldn't hide.

Shaking her head she couldnt help but smile at the innocent expression that her little one wore. He truly was a sight today. His little suspendered hand-me-down pants from the local donation bin rode high up on his calves now with how much he had grown. And his little nose had the blackest of grease spread across it making him look like a little wolf or fox pup. And with his normally brilliantly red colored hair, being dusted with grays and browns of the local dust, he looked even more canine......

His little head of dusty hair fell shaggy around his shoulders, which made her think of others things he needed other than some clothes. Her thoughts turned more solemn as she fought tears even though her eyes and mouth smiled.

"I don't really need an explanation... you came home safe. Now head out to the barrel and get washed up we have a dinner to eat tonight, your father... will also be eating with us tonight. You heard me Reno... off with ya now." She turned her face and went back to the small table and pot belly sized stove in their small corner that attempted to be called a kitchen.

Reno sensed his mothers Change in attitude from being comically amused at his current state, to being sad and withdrawn again. He didn't know why, just knew that it happened more often than not recently. He was too young and carefree even in their dark and punishing world that they lived in to see sadness most times though, he found a way to always bring a smile to his face... usually in an attempt to brighten the room with his mothers own return smile.

"Aw, Mam' ya don' need ta worry..." He scuffed his feet in the dusty doorway. "I was jus' playin with the alley Kit's again. They sure are lonely... But I also didn't want Bonno hurtin' em' again like he did last week...." He looked behind him to the doorway and finished in a softer tone. "He... lit one's tail on fire 'yo..."

The surprised look he got from his mother caused the worried tension to leave her shoulders for a moment and she softly gave a laugh.

"Teach the world... my Lil' Reno'll be helpin' those weeker than 'imself one day jus' like them Kit's... you look like 'em today now.... My lil' one, you'l be a force to be reconed with... now off with ya' and watch yer language... My little 'force' will need to have some upper plate smooth talkin' style when he's a hero one day...." She finished with a swat to his little dusty behind.

Reno yelped and hopped away, but turned around to his mother before he disappeared out the front door. "I love ya Mam... I'll be your hero!" And he flashed her, his dazzling grin... showing his teeth and causeing the whole room to brighten.

And Re'nocia's Heart and face to brighten along with it. "That you will, boy... Now scoot with ya!" She finished with a chuckle. Then turned herself back to the small one pot stew they had for a change.

Reno scuttled out the door running towards the back side of their little hut in the slums. It was small and falling down around them... but it was still safety and home to him. It was all Reno had known in his life. This was the unsure, never steady presence of the man that was called his father. And the warm, and comforting, yet saddened presence of his mother. His Mam' was what he called her. He'd called her that from the start ... his very first word.

This home was enough for him. He'd sleep at night on his little pallet by the front door in the opposite corner of their stove. Likely it was the warmest place in the whole hut aside from immediately in front of the stove. Wrapped in his two little patch work blankets that'd been his, since birth. The one was threadbare and it'd been his Mam's. The other had been donated by some Slum's church. Which one he didn't know, nor care which one. But it was warm and thicker than the one his parents had on their pallet. And it had a few blocks of some soft fabric with flowers embroidered in it. Though it was grayed and dingy with age... it also was a comforting presence... Like his Mother.

But rounding to the back side of their home he took in the sight. Behind them was only dirt and wreckage and falling down huts similar to his own. Some belonged to young family's one or two had children his age or older. And some belonged to older couples, but mostly single people that remained from the few survivors of the poverty and despair that was what the lower plate was known for. And some were veterans or widows of those that had fought in the wars. Which war's... who knew? One of the numerous ones that plagued all of Gaia, there were so many.

It was all too much for someone of his age to take in or care about. Reno had just turned 8. This was the age that his peers were beginning to learn about work. As many by the time they were 9 or 10 were helping support their family. And just providing what meager means with necessary to keep living and breathing and working another day was harsh and sometimes mortal work. So basically if one didn't die young from working prematurely... they could look forward to death through war. Reno knew the rules of the sad scant life they lived. Maybe that was why Mam' was sad all the time. But he didn't think that could be it because those that lived in the slums all knew the code of life and never really hoped for better. Or did she?

Reno shrugged his shoulders, and then slipped his suspenders down off of them. He took his worn pants off and began shaking them and rubbing at them with some crumpled paper that was garbage, that he had dampened with some of the water. He knew how to take care of himself as much as possible for his age. He had to keep his only pieces of clothing for the time being, as clean as possible. His suspendered pants and his worn thin, white shirt that had been his father's yet handed to him to wear with the pants during the cold months and for nights to sleep in while his pants were drying from being washed.

Tonight there was no need to wash his pants completely... he'd just get them dirty working at cleaning the side gutters in the streets tomorrow. Though his was young the local sector head had hired him three days a week to clean the street side gutters of build up... so that their drain systems wouldn't clog. Down here that'd mean sickness and death to many if they flooded up because of the drainage systems being blocked. He was one of dozens that would do the easiest yet one of the dirtiest jobs of all. Yet he had managed to get pretty dusty tonight even though he hadn't worked today.

He laughed thinking about the little critters he liked playing with. Sometimes they'd play like he was one of them. And other times he'd chase them like he would wild beasts and monsters of he were a brave strong SOLDIER. Or other times he'd even sneak around trying to catch them off guard. And imagine he was one of the illusive Turk's.

He dabbed at them with the damp crumpled paper some more till he was happy enough with getting more of the loose dust off. Then took a broken cup from beside the water barrel and dipped it in. True baths were such a luxury that almost no one under the plate could afford... nor had the ability to do so. Water was precious. So the art of keeping oneself clean while not being wasteful with water was a constantly learned and perfected.

Reno took the cup and splashed his face and hair and allowed it to run down his body... rubbing the water over each exposed surface on his skin. Then more slowly took a second cup and slowly rinsed. Usually on nights he wasn't to work we wouldn't have to clean up this drastically. He needed to remember not to let his imagination get away with him, and play so hard next time.

Not that playing was a usual thing. That was normally on days when he wasn't already working... He had many things to help his mother with as well as what little book learning he was taught to work on. Everyone in this small block had their children share and pass around the couple of school books that they had. Not everyone learned reading writing and math. But it was a conundrum in a way... as every child even under the plate knew technology front and back. And know how to use basic transportation.

Reno stood still for a few seconds... closing his eyes and allowing the under plate airflow to dry his body off. He wasn't ashamed of his nakedness. No one in his block would have cared anyway. They were all in such poverty that nothing else even mattered to them aside from basic life, and the simplest and most essential of necessities. That's why there was so few children born in this sector. It was one of the hardest to live in.

Reno knew he was unique for having a love of life despite his circumstances. And he had his mother to thank for that. She'd always been a warm glow in the middle of a drab lifestyle.

Deciding it had been long enough for his body to dry enough, and knowing he would be in trouble if he were not sitting on the floor at their makeshift board table before his father came in. It was certainly a rare occurrence for him to be there at all. He was a strict yet quiet and bitter man. Reno didn't really know him, though he was told he was his true paternal parent. He was a stranger to the boy. Reno didn't even know his father's name. His mother never spoke of him outside of showing basic respect and telling him in advance where she could, that the man would be joining them for a time.

Reno slipped his pants back on... not even noting how far they came up his leg now. He then slipped the suspenders back up on his shoulders. Reno then walked back around towards the front of their home scuffing a stone in front of him, thinking to himself about his mother now.

He knew her name... and rolled it on his tongue. He thought it was beautiful. He was honored to be named after his mother. She was a beautiful woman, in name, face, and spirit... despite the hardships she'd endured. And he didn't even begin to know all of her life. She never spoke of it. He didn't know who her parents were or where she had come from. He only knew that she was not from this area under the plate originally because of neighbor ladies speaking of it one time when they had first seen his working so early and younger than normal even.

He stepped into the front door of their abode. The day was already coming to a close and the naturally dimmer lighting of the slums caused their home to be dark to begin with but tonight it seemed dimmer than usual. His mother must really be happy, and able to really cook tonight as their one family lamp was out on their make-shift table and lit. And a warm and luxurious smell of stew filled his nose making his stomach, though used to being empty... grumble immediately.

Re'nocia heard her son's stomach before she heard his footsteps. And the thought that the special dinner had touched him so strongly made her happy. Knowing she could provide this dinner tonight so much more filling and complete than normally comforted her. But it was small comfort in comparison to the complete harsh life they were in.

"Well are you going to just keep standing there allowing your stomach to get more angry or are you gonna sit yourself down ya know?" She turned and smiled warmly and comfortingly to her now clean, son.

Re'nocia knew that Reno's father would be entering any second now. It was like a second sense for her to know the time. And she felt the tense presence of him before Reno saw or heard him.

Reno Licked his parched and cracked lips but sat patiently... though the smell that was wafting up from the simple looking pot that was set between them was almost too much to bear. This dingy and dented piece of metal that had kept them alive was now looking utterly heavenly at this moment.

Knowing his mother's body language Reno's entire thought process and saliva glands simply stopped. The small home felt suddenly minuscule compared to the veritable giant and warm cavern that he normally associated with his home. With barely detected body language, Reno knew... that the man who was his father was only seconds away.

They both turned respectfully towards the footsteps that entered the doorway simultaneously. Silently though, Reno's eyes waited for the figure to show some form of recognition or acceptance, though none was apparent.

_**~~~End Chapter 1~~~**_

_A/N: _

_Hi ya'll. This is the first fan fiction I have posted in years. But hopefully it is the first of many, many more to come. "My Road" is quite a whole large encompassing story... I'm hoping. And I have its basic's mapped out as I posted at the top note. And there is a possible 2 sequels and side stories to go in depth on certain situations and characters as well._

_I have other story ideas as well so please keep watch for my updates on and adult ff also. Mainly I will write ff7 fan fiction for now, but some other games and anime's and possible crossovers also. But I want to focus on my ff7 story arcs that I finally have settled in mind for now. They have been rolling around up there as random unconnected ideas. I've had such writers block for so long it hurt! *shivers* and I've been enjoying all you other fine writers creations... but have wanted so badly to express myself in written form for a while. Hopefully this break in the block will last for a while!_

_I am more than happy and anxiously awaiting reviews and constructive criticism. I warn you..... Maybe one day someone would like to beta read for me... or proofread... or share ideas with. I SUCK at typing (lots of spelling mistakes because of it) and I stink at punctuation and sentence structure...etc. So please be understanding. _

_It IS true.... if you don't use it you LOSE it!_

_*waves* till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_

_The song "I'll Be Your Home" Is not mine it is sung by Oikawa Rin._

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, it's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fan fiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: Some abuse... physical and sexual_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 2~**_

"Your father is home, Reno." Re'nocia stated the obvious. The only sign she was nervous. "Welcome him properly." She nodded towards the Man.

Reno looked from her, back to the man again. Here he stood in their home. Though He was his father, He was never here enough for Reno to really know anything about the man in reality. He stood there in the doorway of their home, dusty and grimy from work and travel, a tall and somewhat lean man.

He had Shoulder length shaggy hair. It looked to be a warm honey color. But it was so peppered with grays, and dirt that it was hard to tell. Though Reno didn't think that it looked grey from age, no... It was probably from stress. The man only looked to be in his mid thirty's to young forty's. His hair had a natural bounce to it, even with the grime that it carried it seemed to feather around his face some, probably where Reno got the body of his hair, but certainly not the color. He thought with a grin.

Looking closer at the man, he had a few lines etched into his features also probably from stress and strain. But his eyes were vivid green. So bright you'd think you were looking at a spring garden. But even they seemed overshadowed by the cast to his face which was solemn.

He didn't look angry, just not happy. Maybe that was another tell tale sign of living under the plate.

The city's sectors and the plates above were not really that old in reality. The slum's, as they had become to be known... were almost as old as the ancients themselves, worn out, cast aside from normal life in the city above that was so bursting and full of new energy and life. All thanks to Shinra, the place everyone either hated or loved. There was no in between.

Reno nodded to the man. "Father... welcome home." He said it with as much respect in his voice as he could. The man was someone he was trained to look up to, though he had never done anything but put Reno down, and disappear.

The only reply to the boy was a grunt. "Re'nocia! Get food for me. That boy ought to be in bed... he needs to earn us Gil tomorrow." His raspy voice, worn from years of use called out as he sat on his cushion on the floor at their make-shift table. It was the only cushion in the house actually.

"Yes." Re'nocia Replied curtly. And immediately filled his tin bowl with the choice bits of the stew she'd made them. Only when she saw him taking his first bite did she reach from Reno's bowl. She tried to give him the rest of the filling bits from the stew. And lastly she took what remained.

They ate in silence. Re'nocia sat watching the two males of her house occasionally. Reno also silently sat, trying to steal glances of his Father. More-so than usual he was curious to get to know the man more.

He wanted so badly to look up to him with awe and respect, the way most of the scant boys that he knew did at their fathers if they had them alive. Or talk about them with worship in their voices even if their father had been lost to one of the numerous wars or to the fight against starvation or violence.

"Would you rather av' the food, or my fist boy!" His father suddenly screamed into his thoughts. Guess he didn't want him looking at him.

Reno went back to heartily eating the stew.

They finished without any other protests or issues. Reno spoke up first to his mother as they wiped out the bowls, while his Father made his way towards their pallet and began removing some of his outer clothing. "Mam' that sure was good stew. That's the best I've had ever I think, yo." Reno finished with his hand on his mothers arm in a sign of affection.

"Thank you my lil' one. Though look at ye' you won't be lil' for much longer. She touched the edge of his pants, and had a sad face on her again. "Oh baby... I wish I could provide so much more for ye' But lil' one... I'll always be your home... Come 'ere lets sit'n snuggle like we used ta." She motioned to his little pallet with his two blankets. "'Com'ere" she waved him over again.

"Aw, mam' You don' have ta..." He trailed off and steadily clamored up onto her lap anyway, he certainly wasn't going to put up much of a fight against this. Though he'd be slighted a childhood in most respects. This aspect he'd cherished and wished it could go on forever.

Re'nocia started humming and rocking Reno like she had since he was an infant but slowly trailed the humming tone into words....

"Don' look back... Don' regret...

Time's falling... out of these hands...

I'll let you... Leave me...

Go on...

You know home is always... Inside your soul...

All the light... to bless your way...

Don' Be afraid... Cause I'll be your home..."

Re'nocia hummed for a second but noticed how Reno's father had bristled to the feeling in the hut. So she quieted her tone down, But continued rocking him and singing.

"In this time... In this place...

This moment... Is all we have...

And Tomorrow... we never know...

Every precious time...

Let it go...

Somewhere away...

You will learn... And you'll love...

Forgive the past... and you can move on...

All the Distance...

You've come to a place...

Then you see that, your home is away...

Now the sun is rising..

Lighting up, your, sky again..."

"Re'nocia! Finish yer ass up! And get it over ta me now!" She was interrupted from singing by the cursing demands. It brought tears to her eyes, but she kept rocking Reno. Then started humming and whisper singing to him.

"Every precious time...

Let it go...

Somewhere away...

You will learn, and you'll love...

forgive the past...

Go on...

You know home...

is always... inside your soul...

Where ever you go...

Whatever you see...

I'll be the place...

And I'll.. be.. your.. home....."

She stopped rocking and looked down into those stormy and tear filled blue eyes. "Ya' know I love yeh' and I always will lil' one... you remember that ok." She kissed his nose. Then giving his lanky thin body a squeeze she laid his head on her blanket rolled up and wrapped his around him snug.

Reno smiled and blinked his eyes. He knew when his father was here was not the time to reply unless absolutely necessary especially after a burst like that. He feared for his Mother tonight. But as always there was nothing he could do except look lovingly up to her and then feign sleep.

Re'nocia made her way over to hers and Reno's father's pallet taking off her outer clothes but leaving her thin dress like garment on, and made her way under the thin covering of their pallet, But met with forceful hands shoving her back out from under it.

"Don' think you'd get out of it that easy woman... You kept me waitin.' And after such that I do to slave, to provide for these measly things! On yer' knees!" He yanked her down and slung his fist across the bottom of her jaw.

His fist drew blood immediately from the side of her lip and she only lightly groaned. She'd had 8 years of practice to be quiet for Reno, though she doubted he was asleep yet. It was hard enough on him hearing her mistreatment, let alone having to hear her cries.

Large hangs grasped her thigh's yanking her back. She hadn't' even seen him lower his pants. But she felt her dress get pushed up and felt him push into her. Thank god... maybe it'll be over quick tonight. Reno desperately needed his rest, she knew his father would make him start much earlier tomorrow than normal.

Just as the thought he was getting close he stopped and hit the back of her head. His hand connected so hard she saw stars, and couldn't stifle a gasp.

"Face down... now!" He demanded. He yanked her hips back harder but kept pressure on her head onto the bed. "You'll start earnin your keep tomorrow... the way you shoulda' been all along. But for now I can at least sample the product."

What was he talking about? Re'nocia trembled inside but outwardly kept as still as possible. Then she felt suddenly a searing hot pain. He'd driven into her again... but not the same way. No... No... She thought. And immediately all she thought of was a horrible dread for Reno.

"That's right... Oh man. Yes..." He grunted in satisfaction, even as her blood ran down onto his balls. "I shoulda' taken you this way long ago Re'... yesss..." He grunted in satisfaction again.

The pain had gone numb now. And Re'nocia simply bit down so hard on her lip that it drew blood. When people love one another and they care... this doesn't happen, or does it. But when a person is tensed and ready for the firsts, or anything... this is what happens. She cursed herself. She should have seen this coming, in the way he'd acted the last couple of times he'd returned to their home and even the way he talked. And ... Gaia No!... Even how he'd looked at Reno... No, no no..... this can't happen. She tensed and bit back another scream as his Manhood tore so deeply into her she thought she'd pass out. No... She thought again... then slowly her sight faded.

"Wench.... I knew you were good fer nothin'... guh..." He grunted and slammed into her a couple more times before completion "uh..." He groaned and pulled out from her passed out body, and shoved her further onto the pallet before pulling his pants up without cleaning himself and laying down for sleep.

Reno bit his hand harder under the blanket. Whatever his father was doing, was bad. He knew his mother took a lot but this was different He'd never heard her gasp and whimper in fear the way she did tonight. He didn't know what it meant but it couldn't be good. He bit hard, bruising the flesh on his fingers not even thinking that he'd have to use them tomorrow.

If only he knew... How little he really knew.

Reno finally drifted into a dreamless sleep of exhaustion when all was silent but for the groaning's of the lower plates and the slums, the Hissing of the steam from the Mako reactors and the various vents throughout the whole of the city above them. They all acted as a Slum lullaby for the boy that didn't know what nightmares or dreams may await him on his road in life.

_**~~~End Chapter 2~~~**_

_A/N:_

_Hey, quick update especially while thoughts are strong and the story is fresh I'm able to keep it rolling. I hope I can faithfully keep up with updating it as long as the story lasts. I'm getting the itch to already start some side stories and some details of this current story... but I need to wait till ya'll can be filled in and the story has begun to develop more!_

_Hats off to ya'll that read! Please leave a quick thought on the story if you read k! And I'll probably be including a lot of music into this as music is a big part of my life... so... Keep watch for details._

_ohh, and *blush* I'm not good at' fleshy' scenes yet(way out of practice)... I'll get into it... don't worry. Also__,__ I didn't say anything HET would be included.. but... don't worry this may be the only scene in the story like this, at least for the foreseeable future._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: Lots of angst ... dark... abuse... hurt.... etc... Oh and Death..... poor poor reno._

Note:

I have a muse! *claps* we can all thank Shining Sunny! She helped me re-vamp a situation that changed in this chapter... helping my whole story in the future to hopefully flow way better. Reno does not have a mysterious sister... he has a mysterious aunt!

Thank you Shining Sunny! *hugs*

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 3~**_

Reno awoke to a hard slap to the side of his face the next morning. At first it took him a second to realize what had happened and why. But the minute his eyes focused on the taller darker figure that stood over his pallet he understood. Then last night came back. The tingle of fear and sadness, but it was overshadowed by the lovely song and the time in his mother's arms after dinner.

"Get up wit' ya... you have work ta do. And say goodbye to your mother. She's goin' to work today too." He ended with a smug tone to his voice, and sauntered out the front door. Knowing that Reno would do what he was told, and he'd already had his talk with Reno's mother.

Reno gently rubbed his face and stood up reaching for his pants that he'd lain on the floor folded last night before dinner. He pulled the shirt off over his head, and slid the suspenders up onto his shoulder. What had his father meant by that, his mother couldn't work, aside from the small mending jobs and helping the ill? She was too frail.

Reno then finally looked up to his parents pallet and noticed the seemingly smaller than normal dim outline of his mother. She sat quietly and had all of her clothes on but was staring at the back wall of their little home like there was something interesting on it.

"Hey mam' Mornin' How are you feelin today Mam'?" He tentatively approached her, but when he got closer to her he could hear her humming under her breath. "Mam'... Mommy!..." He said more desperately. And like a light her eyes widened and she turned gently to him with tear streaked cheeks.

Mother never cried. No matter how many bruises and cuts she had... she never cried. But here she was. Some of the streaks were still damp. There was only one welted up mark on her side of the face and a bit of a crack to the side of her lip.

Reno didn't know what to do. Seeing his mother in this state left him with unshed tears in his own eyes. But he quickly turned and busied himself grabbing the small cup of water from the stove his mother must have left there last night after dinner and grabbing the corner of their blanket he reached to wipe at her cheeks.

Re'nocia looked at her son. And fresh tears came to her eyes as she touched his hand that was trying to care for her. This should be her, nursing his wounds even if they were only internal for this day. And here she was... Frailer than ever, sitting like a broken doll on the pallet she had awoke on, covered on her thighs in blood and cum. Hurting like the worst beating in the world. But really it was... She stopped thinking that way and looked straight into Reno's eyes... She had to have seen the signs... How could she protect him? Knowing where she was going... would she ever come back tonight?...

"Mam'... Please... What is it" A much older than 8 sounding young man, asked her.

"Dearest lil' one" her dry and cracking voice struggled to start. She cleared her throat and touched his face. "Wear your clothes to bed!"

"What!" Reno asked. The comment was so strange... What is wrong with Mother...?

"From now on.... jus' do as I say. Wear your clothes... even the pants to bed. And work as long as you have to. Don' make yer father angry. Don' let yerself find yerself near the traffickers. And most importantly, never give up! Home... is always... inside your soul. And I'm always there too, no matter what." Re'nocia... seamed to suddenly pick up in the pace of her thoughts. Her eyes kept drifting to the door. And like the last will to live in a caged animal her body reanimated.

"Mam' yer scarin' me, yo!" Reno said quietly "Mommy please... jus' I'll work taday like father wants and you'l be fine like always... an' I will too" He tried to shrug.

Re'nocia's hands shot out and she hushed him. "Listen To Me!" She almost hissed. "You have an Aunt. She's a little older than you... She's on the other side of the slums... but up in sector 7... Or at least she will be when you seek her out. Are you listening!"

Reno couldn't do anything except nod his head and clench his fists in fear. His mother had never laid a firm hand on him like this, nor, ever spoken in such a firm way before. He knew what she was saying was important though. So his widened eyes blinked slowly, their unspoken agreement.

"Her last name is Faremis... even your father don' know that. So just remember that. Not her first name.... it don' matter. She knows about you, but if anything ever happens to me... EVER! Ya' hear me... you find her, ok?... now look at me, my little 'force'...I Love ya'" She stopped.

Reno had allowed his gaze to falter and the unshed tears were ready to break. What did all this mean? But when his mothers soft hand touched his chin and tipped his face up to hers. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead as she had numerous times in the past. Maybe this was all some mix up. Maybe father had just really upset her for a change. Yeah, that was it.

Reno allowed his special grin to light up his face. "I love ya Mam' and maybe ..." He looked behind him... hearing his father's footsteps coming "..I'll try for rations from the place at the end of the line today... the one by the ramp. Maybe ya can make your stew again Mam'!" He rubbed his nose against hers and she then kissed it.

"You be good now, right! And work as hard as possible. Make your father proud." Re'nocia's whole attitude seemed different, when she finished so brightly.

Reno realized why when he heard the growl behind him.

"Get yer Ass on the move NOW!" His father bellowed from the doorway.

"I love ya' my lil one. Be good now..." His mother said and gently turned him towards the door. She pasted a smile on her face that she hoped had mirrored his previous grin only moments before, even though inside, she was crumbling. It was out of her hands. Her fate would come to take her away in a short time. She needed to finish something before that time.

~later that day~

Reno walked along the street that he'd just finished. He and two other young men older than himself had been assigned to this stretch today. It was as he hoped they'd finish right next to the ramp that went to the better sections of the sector they were in. And the rations there were usually a little more substantial. If he was lucky they'd keep up this pace and he'd have some more food for his mother. That'd light up her face again.

The buildup had been unusually deep today while they were cleaning the side gutters. The drainage had been more polluted than normal. He'd heard talk from the older boys of something to do with Shinra's activity as of recently being real big success with the SOLDIER program, and something about the Turks working over the SOLDIERS. This was all new info to him, though to others it was just part of life. He was trying to listen and learn more as a young man with more responsibilities did.

His Mother had told him to work long and hard, and to make his father proud. That meant taking on more responsibility. He'd be a man soon. Maybe sooner than most... so he needed to learn to understand and think like one. He'd need to be smarter and smoother to make up for his age and his strength.

Thinking of strength made his thoughts drift to a comment his mother made during one discussion a while ago and made him grin. She'd told him his strength lay in his hair. ... He had such vibrant red hair. His mother hair was red... but more of a dark burgundy. Whereas his father's was a softer, more honey red... like strawberry blond with light brown mixed in. But the one mention of family from his mother had been that his red hair spoke of his lineage... and that they were all vibrant people with vibrant hair. That was when she started calling him her little 'force' the force to be reckoned with. Yeah... Sure. Right now he was the pipsqueak that stood out yet worked his little hands right off.

Reno shook his head. They needed to move on... there was still over a hundred feet to go. He needed to really stick with it to make it to ration hand out in the afternoon. It'd be their last hand out of the day. But he really wanted to make it because either way it'd be better than nothing.... which is what he'd have if he didn't hurry. He'd miss any chance at all.

~that evening~

Reno could barely contain his excitement. The man at the rations counter had taken pity on him being as young as he was already doing a man's work, though it wasn't unheard of... it was still unwished for.

He palmed the paper wrapped package that he'd been handed with some meat scraps for a change and some more potatoes like they'd had yesterday. As well as a freeze dried package of some grain mix. His Mother would be able to make one substantial stew, gruel mixture. His little boy, mouth watered at the thought.

He made his way up towards the hut that was their home, but quickly slowed his gait, that wasn't right... What was the delivery man doing at their home? And an empty Cart... Reno's face suddenly upturned into his big grin. A delivery! What was it, wood, or food? Did his father finally find them a table? Maybe mother wasn't right in worrying at all.

He let his mind wander over all the infinite possibilities that an 8 year old raised in the slums could possibly come up with. All of them Wonderful!

He came closer to his front doorway and heard more than one man's voice which was to be expected with the cart. But when he turned into the doorway he saw three men. And one of them was his father. But the other two he'd never seen before.

"Father!.." He began, forgetting his place. "What did we get...." He was cut off with a swift punch to the face.

"Shut up... can't you see what yer yappin' does!" His father shouted, seemingly more than just angry. He'd never seen his father quite so upset. "Show yer' mother some respect!" His father nodded to the men who picked up a very stained, burlap covered load between the two of them.

Reno was completely confused. Mother?... he didn't see his mother! What did his father mean? The men grunted and shifted the long awkward package between them. And from the side of the burlap covering, a bloody and bruised arm fell down to hang as they dragged the mass. The arm looked long and thin, almost boney. NO! Reno's eyes went wide. No, it couldn't be....

"Mam'! no... NO... Let me see!" He ran stricken, to the mass that the men carried and ripping the burlap covering back. He reached in and felt warm liquid and then soft mass. It was still warm, he yanked the cloth further and made out burgundy colored hair and arched and sculpted light pink lips. Warm... she was still warm.

His vision blackened and then wavered back into view as he struggled to stand up. His father loomed over him with his fist clenched. And his eyes looked like they were burning, burning in furry, in rage, and in scorn. "YOU! You...." He hissed. "She went to work and THIS! thisss.. is how they return her. sayin' she was too distracted, wasnt doin' her job. Couldn't take the punishment!.. THIS! is YOUR fault!... don' you DARE touch her!" His father screamed like a monster.

Reno was barely aware of his father's rants though... All his vision of field could see or his ears could hear was the men re-shifting their 'package' and dumping it into the cart. The shape that was now swimming in his direct field of vision as the men drifted out of the door with the cart was dark, dark and evil. It was wretched. This man, his father tried to block him, the person he was supposed to look up to. He made his mother go. Why did she come back like this? No... She hadn't come back.

Reno suddenly found his feet and shoved past the thing that was blocking him from his mother. He ran like death itself was behind him rather than in front of their house moving away. He screamed inaudible syllables to the men that had the duty of pushing the cart along the filth littered path from their home.

When his mouth finally made words he moaned them. "Nooo... Leave her homeeee... please...." But the men shoved him backwards onto the litter. He didn't even feel the cuts to his hands as he pushed back up from the ground that was littered with debris, and tried to run after them again. "The lifestream..... Mam'... said everyone goes... let her go there... don' take her..." He was making a bit more sense now as anger rather than sorrow tainted his words.

One of the men stepped back from the cart to him and leaned down into his face. He smelled of smoke, dirt, and something bitter.

When he spoke it was heavily slurred in the local slum accent. "Kid, ya don' know crap do ya'... s'not like dat' ate'ol... down ere' we don' go back... naw..." He rolled a stub of a cigar in his hand "we all 'recycled, after ate'ol.. yeh'!" And with that, he guffawed his way back to the cart leaving a completely stunned Reno, retching onto the path.

He had not eaten since last night. So as he retched, all that came up, was bile that burned his throat and eventually tasted of blood. He fell forward on his hands and knees and watched as the cart containing the last warm vestige of his childhood disappeared around the falling down wreckage of the neighborhood that he knew. No tears came. His soul was wracked with silent dry sobs. That would have led to more throwing up had he anything left in him. He thought about what had been said and felt a burst of renewed strength.

Dashing past the pile of bile he had left on the path he ran to the doorway of his home and without a single glance inside he reached down to the paper package that only minutes before, had been precious to him. And streaked off with all the speed he had in his little body. He ran the direction of the back of his home, the opposite way that the death cart had gone. He streaked until he made it to the end of his neighborhood where one chute of waste went downward into Gaia's heart and with the last of his strength; he threw the paper wrapped, food ration package.

Reno stumbled a few steps backwards before he felt his vision floating again. Mother... what do I do now...

_**~~~End Chapter 3~~~**_

_A/N:_

_I'll give a cookie to the first person who can tell me who Reno's 'AUNT'(was sister.... and the cookie has been given!) is...without looking it up. And now with the revamp it runs more accurately within the games timeline! Yay! More on her soon._

_I know... not a pretty chapter. But hey... you were warned... this story is mainly categorized as angst for a reason. I don't want to seam sick or anything. But I like poetic storylines...in how it works out in the end. And, I also use writing as an outlet. So here ya be!_

_Expect more tomorrow.... yes... more angst. It doesn't brighten up for a few chapters as least._

_Again.. I apologize for grammar and punctuation mistakes... I try to catch 'em... please read and review!_

_Ps: I did a spell and grammar check with a program I finally figured out how to use a little... but if you see any other mistakes... please feel free to tell me! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: _

_some abuse in the beginning... and sad reminiscing... other than that nothing too harsh._

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 4~**_

There was little that Reno felt for a few days. He knew that one of the neighbor people had slung him over their shoulder and carried him back to his home, where his father had ordered that he be tossed on his pallet.

He was dimly aware of his father yelling at him a few times. And aware of the pain in his ribs where he'd been kicked by him when he wouldn't rouse. Finally on his third day... when he should have gone to work his father shook him violently till Reno finally looked at him with some recognition.

"Ya' ass... you don' work taday ya still get no food. I'm off, don' know when I'll be back... if ya' wanna eat an' wanna roof ta come back ta, ya better get yer' ass ta' work..." his father kicked him in the stomach again. "Ya' know yer' place... this place better be here when I come back an there better be food too. Now tha' bitch can't do it, s'yer job now..." And with a laugh, he strode out the front door.

Reno just laid there and curled into a tighter ball trying just to block out all senses and forget everything.

His mind swam. The dim, falsely lit slums faded away from his memory and shifted to something else, something warm. He didn't know what, but in his mind he closed his eyes and there was a breeze on his face and he could feel a warm glow golden in hue through his eyelids. Reno could hear shifting rustling sounds. And if he thought really hard he could hear a song playing... it was his mother but he couldn't open his eyes... she'd be disappointed. She was describing to him what it felt like; they were sitting on a grassy overlook from the distance away from Midgar. In fact he didn't exactly know where they were. Her soft voice continued stronger now... more song in his head. She told of the shimmering hues of a river as it danced in the sunlight and what looked like diamonds sparkled along its surface, a peaceful revelry. She described the sound of tree's leaves swaying in the breeze.... the rustling, and the warm glow, golden in color ... the sun...........

....."Thats'a boy now.... Wake yer'self up lad..." A woman's voice pressed through the dim imaginings of his heartbroken mind. "Come on with ye'... ya need some nourishment."

Reno opened his eyes. Someone he'd seen before in their neighborhood. She worked in a different sector. Her husband had been poisoned when he fell into one of the run off's from the reactors. He'd died a painful death. But she was just one of the many widows in the area. He didn't know her name.

"Here" She rested a cup against his lips. "S'not much... it'l do though, ya" She also had the same slum accent; any who lived this far down usually picked it up a bit. His father didn't have so strong of one... but was more out of laziness. He'd heard him talk to other men before without it. And his mom's was strong but she also had a slight touch of something else in her accent... He didn't know where she was from. He'd picked up some of her speech tones.

"Th..thanks" Reno said shakily. It was some watery gruel. His body wanted to baulk at the intrusion of food after 3 days.... But he knew he needed it. Mother wouldn't have been happy with him if he gave up.

"I saw yer pap' He left a while ago... an' I knew you hadn't left since yer ma was taken....so here... " She handed him a small package the size of his hand wrapped in a cloth. "I know you'l hav'ta work tomara' so... you rest now ya lad... And don' let this road in life scare ya' its jus' the way ere' ya' know?" She finished with a rub to his head. And with that she went back out the door to home probably, or maybe work?

Reno laid there thinking for a while. What time of day was it anyway? His mother used to talk about when she was young and loving the time of the afternoon when you'd hear children outside shouting and playing. But here... now... there were a few sickly and weak children that played, Reno himself also playing sometimes. But it was not a regular occurrence. But if he listened closely enough he'd be able to tell if people were working about now as there was always workers somewhere during the day. And the workings and roaring engines above would sometimes sound louder while they ran hard in the day. Or would he hear slow dragging footsteps of the men and women making their unspeaking way back to their homes to replenish and sleep?

Reno laid there for what felt like hours before he heard nothing but humming, and realized it was probably nighttime. He awkwardly rolled of his pallet and looked at his hands. They were coated in grime, blood from touching his mother, and probably tears and blood from himself. He managed to stand up on shaky feet, and make his way to the front door. Barely tipped his head forward and spit out some blood that was in his mouth. He hadn't noticed it bleeding when he'd drank down what the woman had given him.

He felt of his jaw and it was swollen and painful, probably why the blood was in his mouth. He mentally shrugged, it wouldn't matter any. He knew he had to get cleaned up. His mother...his mam' never would be happy with him being in the house and in his bed this filthy. He weakly made his way along the side of their home towards the back. Trying to will away the pain. It really wasn't that bad... He'd been hit and kicked before, it wasn't new. It was normal. So why did it hurt so bad?

When he made it to the water in the barrel he almost didn't get the cup to take the water out. But he needed to be smart about this... He'd be caring for these things by himself now. Or maybe his father would help some? He didn't know. But took the cup dipping it into the water's surface and watched the ripples waver over the surface. Bringing his thoughts back to his daydream...or dream rather. It was happy thoughts... of his mother's descriptions and story's. And the song's too.

Sometimes if they were done work for the day and didn't have a dinner to go home and eat they'd just cover over the hunger with happy times instead.

Once and a while they'd make their way towards the other side of the slums, where there was shops and businesses. Not many but a few. Their favorite thing was to walk in front of them and listen to the radios and the songs playing, that the shopkeepers had on, or the bar as they passed... his mother and he both had a dream of having a radio in their home one day. They both had a love of music.

Or the time his mother and he laid down on the edge of one of the abandoned and quiet streets and watched the smoke billow above them... and his mother would describe clouds. And if Reno tried really hard, he could pretend the smog and smoke was really just storm clouds. And his mother and he would pretend and imagine stories from the shapes of the shifting billows.

Reno shook his head...but instantly regretted it. His head swam. Maybe he was thirsty too. Would that help his head? His mother always knew what to do after his father had left him like this. What would she have done?

He took a drink from the cup before he splashed it over his face and wiped it around getting all the dirt on his face and hands loose. Then, he took his suspenders down and removed his shirt. Deciding he'd use that to wipe his face off and his hands he then figured he'd better wash his shirt too. He used the cup to put a little water in the shallow trough that was beside the barrel and washed his shirt rinsing his hands in that water too. Then, rung the shirt out and draped it over the side of the barrel. Then tipped the trough letting the water trickle on his feet using each foot to rub and clean at the other. That'd work for now.

He took his shirt and slowly made his way back into the home. Draping the shirt on the side of the make-shift table... willing it to dry quicker. He went back to his pallet and opened the cloth package to see what the lady had given him. Hm, it was a piece of hard dry cheese, and a chunk of bread. That'd be nice to eat, but probably better left till the morning so he'd have strength to work. He'd have to get back. He needed gil to replace the water when it was time, and get the few basic necessities for living. The rations were handed out once a day. But they weren't enough. He'd need to start doing better. And he would soon need new clothes.

It was all too much; a child his age shouldn't have these responsibilities. But they'd all still be there in the morning. So Reno allowed his exhaustion to take back over and to drift off into a fitful sleep.

~few weeks later~

"Hey, Yo, Bonno! See ya tomorrow yeh'?" Reno waved to the older boy who had become a friend more than an enemy. The boy really just did stupid things because he had a lot of anger. He'd had to sit by and watch his father bludgeoned to death for stealing some bread for his family. Bonno's mother was pregnant at the time, a hard thing at any time down here in the slums. But food was so short now. This had happened before Reno's mother had passed. But Bonno told of how his baby brother, or would have been baby brother died at only two weeks old. So in a way they made fast friends with having the hurt in common. Bonno didn't speak more than necessary to tell Reno what had happened. Probably in order to earn some trust. And Reno didn't want to speak at all really.

He'd always been quiet most of the time and acted laid back. But his mother saw the real him underneath. She'd been right in calling him a force. Underneath the complacent veneer of his eyes, they were full of life, just waiting to burst out. And his eyes were filled with a curiosity so deep, that it hungered to be filled to the brim with knowledge. Reno was quiet aside from his young replies to things or asking his mother things and giving compliments in the past. Right now though, he would simply nod. It kept the side of him that wanted to be free, at bay. He wished he could run, run so hard and just dive... dive into one of the cavernous shoots that took debris away into the planet. And just free fall and not stop. He didn't know why. He just knew that he was itching to run.

He was more polite and friendly with the older boy Bonno though. He could learn a lot from him. He'd comment quietly with the grown men that they worked with about things going on in the slums elsewhere. Or they'd talk about the trafficking, or Shinra and SOLDIER and the Turks. Only it would be more out of disgust or distain. He guessed that, this was also something that changed with responsibility. He was learning fast that the boyish fantasy's that he held onto... just would never be. And the dreamy eyed look of respect when the adults talked about the goings on's of Shinra and all that encompassed it and the War's was not acceptable. And he was learning... Why...

But Bonno also had said something quiet to him one day that had piqued his interest. He'd said that his mother was in such a place inside herself... she didn't even know he was there anymore. And he was contemplating trying to go upwards and work for Shinra. Reno was shocked when the boy confided this to him. But Bonno said that it had to be kept quiet or he'd be stopped from doing it. Reno wondered... would the boy succeed. Was there a chance that his most distant dreams would maybe one day be attainable?

"Yeh' ya know it Red boy..." The boy smugly replied as they headed their separate directions and touched his forefinger to his forehead like he was holding a gun before a showdown and then waved it down like a semi salute to Reno.

Reno shrugged and gave a tentative smile and returned the action. It was fun, and made him feel older.

The nights after work, he wasn't in as much pain anymore. When he'd started working for the man that collected scrap, he thought he'd die for the first couple of weeks, every day when he came home. But each day that he succeeded, he could feel himself getting stronger. And some neighbors had already commented on him growing taller. The combination of work making him leaner and stronger and the natural grown to make him stretch up was already showing in how his pants no longer would pull up far enough anymore. He'd have to take a couple of Gil from his growing stash for water and food next week. It would be the monthly time the water cart went through.

And, he thought for a minute. His hair was getting really scraggly. His mother would have cut it by now... guess he'd have to find a way to get that done. With working at this new job it'd be a hazard to have it long. The only two men that had long hair on this job kept theirs in rolled up ponytails. He couldn't do that. So He'd just do what his mother always had done. Have it sheared right off again.

He'd gotten rations every day. But today they'd been worked harder and longer than normal, and rations were closed, so he went right into his home and decided to sleep. He'd get up earlier tomorrow... maybe work a little extra and make up for needing a haircut's worth of Gil on top of everything.

~following week~

Reno was getting used to being alone now. He would hum when he was at home and pretend it was his mother humming while she worked or held him at night. He'd fix himself his food when possible and save a little for the following morning wherever possible. He'd wash every day and keep his cloths as clean as possible. The job he had now wasn't as dirty of work though it was harder. And even his father's hand me down shirt was wearing thin and had holes. He decided after the water run and errands today he'd sit down and mend the shirt. He'd helped his mother do that before so he knew enough to do it on his own.

He didn't work today. The only day of the week the scrap man didn't run. So it worked out good. Any time now he's hear the clatter of the water cart. So he decided he'd go out back and wash up real well with what was left of last month's water and make sure and be ready for the man. He carried his small cloth wrapped Gil coins out back with him. He was twirling the bag around with his left hand like always. He even wrote what little he knew in the dirt with a stick with that hand. He was usually made fun of for that... so he just wouldn't do it. But he never thought much of that.

As Reno washed up this time it was like he was washing the cares right off. He figured that he'd successfully made it a month almost since his mother had been gone. And his father hadn't returned. Maybe things would be ok. He'd keep this up. And so what if he didn't get any more schooling from his mother. His listening and watching skills had improved so much he could listen to anyone talking while he was working and watch their movements. And even if the scrap guy was reading something off of a paper. He'd watch the way his eyes would linger over larger words and what naught. He was learning older method's of speaking and more traits that would be incredibly life saving for him when he was older, little did he know. He was truly shaping his senses to work better for him. He could tell by the smell in the under plate air currents when the scrap guy was coming with his truck even before he heard him. And that would be long before the other guys would notice. Little things like that every day added up. He'd be the first to present his finds to the man and get his day's wage... and more days than not he'd make it for rations.

Yes, maybe Reno could grow some like this... and set off like Bonno was planning. But for today he just needed to think of all the chores that needed to be done this time of the month. He'd helped his mother and been vaguely aware of all that needed to be done before, but never so painfully aware of all that needed Gil... Now he knew a little of what caused his mother, And probably his father, stress.

Reno was finishing up and was mostly dry enough to put his clothes back on. They'd been washed yesterday so he felt squeaky clean for a change. Just as he leaned forward to pull his pants on he looked at the base of the water barrel. There was a small piece of burlap there. It was almost unnoticeable as it blended in with the dirt around it.

Reno lightly dug with his fingers in the dirt till he could grasp the edge of the fabric. He pulled and it gave way quite easily. It obviously hadn't been there as long as the barrel had been there. Reno's young curiosity pushed him even quicker than he could think of any possibilities.

What he unwrapped shocked even him. There was some Gil...not many but enough to help and there was an old chain. His breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't cry, not now, not ever again. He'd cried the first night he'd gotten back from his new job... cried so hard he thought that his wails alone would bring back his mother. But all it did, was make his job even harder the next day. No, no more tears. He couldn't stop the reason for his mothers tears the last time he saw her... no ...More... tears....

He clenched his fist but slowly unclenched it and pulled on the chain. Sure enough his mother's old beaten up necklace, with a small stone hanging from it. It was some sort of crystal. Always seemed more beautiful than anything in the whole world aside from his mothers smile, that is. The stone was Aqua colored. His mother used to say it was the color of his eyes.

Reno clenched his fist around it again. He couldn't let this be seen by anyone. He needed to re-hide it... His mother knew... She had to have.

He barely had time to get his breathing under control and replace the little package before he heard the sound of a cart. The sound ate into his brain painfully making him think of the death cart that day, but he couldn't... He needed to lose the association of that. Everything was moved using carts down here. Aside from the few trucks you'd see... but they were usually from a different plate.

Reno gave the man a wave. And the man didn't even say anything just pulled a short hose out from the cart and hooked it to the large barrel in his cart and used a hand pump and filled Reno's barrel about 2/3rds full, then held out his hand.

Reno looked...he thought it should be full. Maybe they were short. He'd have to be even more careful. He handed the required Gil to the man out of his little sack. And with that one thing was done. Next he had to get some things. Particularly some wrap for wounds. He'd had to wrap his hands quite a bit at first... which he felt bad about. But he should replace them... to keep the small wound kit full that his mother had kept stalked, and of course, the matter of pants and a haircut.

~later that day... other side of slums~

The older man he had gone to, to cut his hair had charged him next to nothing. He must have liked Reno. He'd been very kind to talk to, and had recommended a place to get clothes from. So Reno slowly made his way. Trying to enjoy the noise of the busier part of the slums from where he lived. The businesses... Some of them seemed familiar from trips there with his mother. Some did not. There were a few kids playing on the streets, and some older people walking. He could hear a radio coming from the shop he was walking towards that supposedly had some affordable second hand clothes. It was almost nice. The song sounded peppy and upbeat. Not one he recognized but still...almost nice.

He was shocked when he went in and could actually find pants that would be fitting on him... actually large. He'd have to roll the legs up extra and make sure to attach his suspenders to it. But this day was going better and better. And it was far more affordable than he'd expected... so he even bought himself a really large baggy tee shirt. He'd still mend the long shirt. And even still wear these pants to bed for a while. It would be nice to have clothes he could fit in comfortably.

Reno's spirits were much higher as he walked back the direction of home. It was a long walk but that, he didn't mind. He could hum and imagine like as a Brave and strong SOLDIER or a sly and cunning Turk again. As he walked... he could slip into that imaginary world that he used to enjoy before all the fresh pain.

Before he knew it, Reno was on the edge of his neighborhood. He had a pleasant surprise as he turned a corner. The Kit's that he used to like playing with were still there. Or at least a couple of them were there. "Aw... guys. Y' sure have grown larger." He reached out petting the one with the scarred tail. They would be larger than him when they were full grown. They were Cuahl. They normally weren't found around here but there'd been a small population that somehow managed to stay hidden in the ruins behind Reno's neighborhood. But if these Kit's weren't careful... they'd end up getting slayed. No one seemed to realize they were harmless creatures unless attacked first.

It was a nice surprise... so Reno stayed for a while and played and rolled, and scratched and petted his way around with them. But realized he'd better get home and patch his shirt and get some rest. He'd have a full day of work to do tomorrow. So he said goodbye nicely to the animals who acted sad that he was leaving. He wished he could spend more time with them.

Maybe next week if his chores allowed he'd come back here again.

Reno began humming his mother's song as he started down the last stretch to his home. Letting the air currents flow around him he felt like maybe he really was a little stronger. The pain that had been so searing hot since the day his mother died, didn't feel as painful today. It was more of a dull throb in his chest. It was more tolerable today than it had been yet. He could go on.

The day had been pleasant. He'd made it through with some Gil left over from the month of work. He had a piece of his mother to hold onto when he needed it. And he'd gotten to enjoy a few moments of ... Almost happiness.

He made his way up to the front of the hut that was his home. A small grin on his face for a change, though it didn't last... It faltered almost instantly... Why was the door open?...

_**~~~End Chapter 4~~~**_

_A/N:_

_-I'm beginning to feel I'm dragging out the beginning longer than I should for some people.... But I promise you. It will speed up soon. You will see Reno through his childhood into his young teens through this fic. _

_-Also.. I have a side fic in mind for telling more about Re'nocia's mysterious background and understanding of what was to happen to her... oh, and "What" DID happen to her...dundun dunnn.._

_-I hope to have another chapter done tonight! (Hopefully I don't stay up till 3am typing it again...:P)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_I do not own the song "destroyed" by within temptation... I just like their music... and this song fit in this chapter_

_Warnings: _

_Some not-so-nice things happen to Reno.... his father is back... and things go from bad to worse. Abuse, and sexual abuse (Rape). _

_Notes:_

I am going to include a song in here... though no one is singing it... it's for the 'feel' of the chapter only, if that isn't liked very much. Please let me know. But, I feel that there is a lot of music that fits the feelings of my story throughout, and don't know how else to include it.

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 5~**_

Who could have come to his home while he was gone, a neighbor, maybe? But Reno's senses tingled. He didn't know why... but he really didn't want to go inside. But he knew he had to. So he took a breath and stepped into the doorway. He no sooner stepped inside then a booming voice made him stop short.

"What the HELL do ya' think yer' DOING! I precisely said ta work an' get yer' Ass back here. An have food ready fer me!" His father got up from the pallet he'd been resting on, obviously just waiting for Reno. He looked a bit more disheveled than the last time He'd seen him. His eyes were rimmed in red and as he came closer Reno could smell strong alcohol on him.

Reno automatically tensed up to be hit. He expected a fist to his face or ribs. Instead his father grabbed him by his already torn and needing mending shirt and threw him face first against their table, even though it was close to the floor. Reno saw stars.

His father lowered his voice to a subtle and low tone. "Ya' know... what do think yer' good for? huh?" He flipped reno over facing him and pulled him up to his knees by a fisted shirt under his chin. "Where's the Gil for the month huh? How much did you WASTE!" He raised his voice again. And with that he took Reno's new clothes from his arm and threw them on the floor.

Then reaching back and grabbing Reno by the hair this time. "Give me yer' Gil, now... why else ya think yer workin for"

"Here father... here. I would have not bought the clothes but..." Reno pulled the last of the Gil from his pocket. But just as he was going to hand it to his father, that was when he felt the wind knocked out of him.

"Why are ya so stupid, all ya did, was take her focus from doin the things she should... an look where it ended ya! And this!... Whats this!" He ended with yanking hard on reno's very short hair. "I know ya didnt do this yer'self! How much did ya waste doin' this!" Again Reno opened his mouth but couldnt say a thing. He ended up with a back hand to the face.

"ya whelp!... I should give ya to the traffickers!" He grabbed Reno up by his shirt again. This time ripping it where he grabbed it, so he grabbed Reno's pants and shoved him back against the table. "I'll whip ya good... stay yer ass put."

His father went over near the little stove and grabbed the fire poker that consisted of a thin piece of scrap metal and came back to Reno.

Reno was scared witless but he couldn't move. His face went white and he lifted his face to look at the stove, something, and anything to focus on. The stove... Mother cooked meals... stood there... the stove.

-'_I did my best to please you_

_But my best was never good enough_

_Somehow you're only able to see_

_All I am not'_-

His father grabbed his suspenders from behind and yanked them and the pants down with one quick movement. "I shoulda done this long ago." His father said and without warning let loose.

The metal bit into Reno's lower back first, hard and hot and sharp. He couldn't help but let out a yelp. Then again... again. Now across his butt. Why, why was father doing this. "Ah!" He let out a small shout as his father brought it down instead of across and it hit down his crack and onto his small sac. The tears came to his eyes but he couldn't let them fall.

His father grunted, feeling himself become aroused as he watched the bloody welts come to the surface on his sons lower back... then his ass... now his balls. Ohm yes... just a little more...

He brought the metal across Reno's ass a few more times... each time causing a fresh welt and line of blood to form. Watching his marks show up on his boy's ass turned him on now more than anything had before. Without any warning or thought he turned the metal over and pushed it into Reno's small virgin opening.

-'_Did you ever look behind_

_Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find?_

_I have failed you_

_But you have failed me too_'-

Reno bit back a cry! The white searing pain as it tore into his backside. Nothing... Not even the seconds before had compared to this. Everything went white and silent. 'Father... why...' He felt his father's grip on his upper back holding him down. And Reno couldn't move, fight it, cry out, nothing. The pain felt like... his father was killing him. Maybe he'd join the lifestream.... his mother... no! He needed to stay here. His focus returned to the room. He could feel a warm liquid run down the inside of his legs, and could feel his father moving the stove poker in and out of his torn and painful opening. Maybe it will start to go numb...

Reno's father pulled the metal out and stood there breathing heavy for a minute. His boy had been silent and unmoving. He wanted him to know his place. With a grunt he brought the metal piece down hard on Reno's hand that was outstretched in front of him on the table... missing the right hand but hearing a loud crack when it met with his left hand.

-'_It's so easy to destroy and condemn_

_The ones you do not understand_

_Do you ever wonder if it's justified_'-

Reno cried out "Ahhh!..." His hand recoiled out of reflex. He couldn't cry.... He couldn't cry... He needed to be silent.

"That's right.... ya know yer place do ya?" His father sounded winded. But it was winded with lust. His eyes were dilated. and Reno's throbbing and bruised and bloodied opening was right there... it was beautiful. The blood welts criss crossing above and over the opening with the small hole spilling crimson fluid down the boy's ball and legs. "Yes.... ya need me boy... ya know ya do... ya need yer father ta teach ya yer place... and what yer mother could never teach ya......"

-'_It's so easy to destroy and condemn_

_The ones you do not understand_

_In your life why didn't you ever try_'-

Reno was gasping for air still from what had happened he didn't make sense of why he felt his father's finger on his back. But when he focused he could feel him tracing the lines... the fresh pain had numbed the skin slightly. But his fingers still left a trail that burned behind. If felt like he was tracing each of the lines he'd made. Reno bit his lip still. He wanted it over...behind him...

The older man grunted in satisfaction then groaned as he reached into his own pants and pulled out his throbbing member. It was dripping in excitement for what was to come. He was panting lightly in lust and want. he reached forward and traced the line that went from the top of Reno's crack down to his boyish and un-dropped balls. Then with a quick movement he plunged himself in deep... the pathway made an easier fit in the small boy because of the lubrication of his own blood.

Reno cried out when he felt the penetration... "NOooo!..... ah!..." The pain was actually almost nonexistent it was so bad. His whole body suddenly went cold. His eyes went wide, then blank.... and all of Gaia died around him.

-'_I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate_

_For the person with the same blood in his veins_

_You show no regrets_

_About all the things you did or said_

_I have failed you_

_But believe me you failed me too..._'-

The man pounded, pounded into the boy without mercy. With a feral grin on his face the whole time knowing only pleasure in this moment. He felt the end come quickly as the tightening started ... it spread quickly as he plunged deeply one more time and came with a loud groan leaning down over the small, broken, and bloodied boy.

-'_It's so easy to destroy and condemn_

_The ones you do not understand_

_Do you ever wonder if it's justified_'-

Reno was in a faraway place. Maybe it was the universe... because for that moment everything was dead and white on Gaia. Maybe from outside of the planet he could curl into a ball and rest for a while. He could think about the happy things. His mother, warm, and comforting... holding him and humming that song to him again. She had his blanket wrapped around him and wore her necklace. Then the Kit's that he played with were there. They were all playing together on a sunny hillside. He, his mother, and the large fully grown feline-like creatures were all happy and warm. And the place he was now was like a cocoon.... yes away from Gaia....

-'_It's so easy to destroy and condemn_

_The ones you do not understand_

_Do you ever wonder if it's justified_'-

Reno heard a voice. It was almost warm... It was calling him. His name...

"Reno... boy..." His father called out to him with a false sense of security about him, as he held Reno in his arms on Reno's pallet.

Was it all a bad dream? His father was home now, and he'd just fallen asleep. Maybe he could be safe now. His father had never held him like this. It was warm. His voice was nice and his arms felt strong. This is a dream still.....

"Thats it boy... yer fine now... jus' rest. Ya don need ta work tomorrow... rest fer now." He laid Reno down on the bed. Bloodied and with his pants around his knee's. His father then stood with a grin, feeling better than he had in a long while. He'd have to come back more often... He needed to keep better track of the boy. And it would give him a little meaning, needing to keep Reno in line. He had nothing else to live for.

~later that week~

The pain wasn't really that bad. He just had to think past it. His father had hung around for about 3 days telling Reno to get back to work on the 3rd. Reno couldn't move the following morning after what he'd thought had been a nightmare. It was real... but not completely to him. His hand hurt him worse, in physical pain and in pride. He wrapped it with some scrap burlap to hold it taut. But that was the hand he used the most. He'd have to favor it for a while and make do with his right for a time.

He'd struggled with work. Not able to do as much and as long. Not making nearly as much as he needed. His father had taken the last of the Gil with him when he left. He didn't know why or where his father went to. He'd told him he'd be back and this time to be home. Reno would make sure he was.

He'd visit the Kit's on his day off if he could still. He needed a place to run to. to hide... his mind worked but he needed some physical reprieve also. Maybe that would work as one for him.

He'd worked with Bonno a time or two since that time... but hadn't said a word. Everyone knew his father was tough on him and just figured it was the same thing as always. Little Red head... being taught a thing or two... Probably a punk...

He wouldn't think about what happened. He knew what it was. Growing up in the slums you certainly weren't shielded from such things. You grew up, 'just knowing'.... He thought he loved his father but couldn't decide if it was love really or fearful respect. He'd been kind to him after that. Kind for his father anyway. Not as kind as some people could be... like his mother. But even talked nicer rather than only speaking when angry. Reno made dinner from rations each night he was there, and was behaved, and quiet, and went to work when his father demanded it.

Maybe things would be easier this time around. He'd do things right. Hadn't his mother last said 'listen to your father...work hard... make him proud', yeah that was it. He just needed to prove his worth.

~the months pass...~

Reno fell into an endurance mode. He worked hard all week. Made dinner. Mended his clothes... dreamed. Played with the Cuahl... as it was more that, than a Kit anymore. It was getting huge. Its siblings had either been caught or had withdrawn away where the other adults hid, but this one stayed behind. Reno named it 'Kit'. He'd taught it to 'hide' when he left and somehow he stayed uncaught and alive and well every time that Reno saw him. He became Reno's only true friend.

He also got in the habit of expecting his father every couple of weeks. He'd come home... and he'd molest Reno... he'd hurt him... but never as bad again. Reno came to expect it and accept it for what it was. He'd become his mothers replacement. Only he could at least work. He would go into that blank void outside of Gaia when it hurt too much. But sometimes it didn't, sometimes he felt complete. More real when his father used him. Maybe he was wrong for that. But every time... his father would hold him after wards. Sometimes like a little child cradled at his chest and sometimes he'd lay down with him on His pallet till he fell asleep. Then Reno would sneak off and curl up on his own in his blanket.

Times like that he would sit and think about his mother... but also about his father. He seemed so sad. Or angry... both made him seem lonely and confused at the world. He felt him withdrawing more and more. He drank a lot... usually showing back up at home drunk... those were the times he hurt him the most. Yelling at him about his mother and for making him have to be alive... Reno didn't understand at all...

In the time that Reno's hand had been out of commission he'd learned to use his right one just as well. And he was growing lankier and a bit stronger too. He could keep up with most of the older boys and some of the men even that worked the scraps. He was 9 years old now... closer to being a man...

His father hadn't let him get another haircut. He had to tie it back in a tail then wrap it with cloth to make sure he didn't get hurt from the scrap or any machines. And he wasn't allowed to chop for clothes. Once or twice his father had just shown up with a newer shirt or pants as the others wore out. So again... Reno thought maybe he accepted Reno more.

He missed his mother... her warmth and sound of her voice wasn't as strong...

~1 year later~

"Are ya sure yo!" He asked Bonno again.

"No Red boy.... I dont need you ta come along wit' me. I'm all packed to go. " He looked at the small bundle on the floor, then glanced around his small home. His mother had passed a few months ago making it even easier to leave this place. He was headed up... He'd sign up to join the army. "But... I will miss ya.... you gotta grow up some more, then come look me up. I may be a SOLDIER by then. Who knows?" He shrugged his shoulders and started out the door.

Reno was hell bent on helping his friend. But he knew if they were caught he'd be dead meat. So he resigned to the sad fact. "Well... anyway yo... you learn lots. And don't just light people on fire." He finished with their little salute. Bringing his pointer finger up like a gun to his forehead in a duel then saluting down with it.

"Oh god's boy, yer' never gonna let me live that down are you... didn't even think you'd remember that anyhow." Bonno saluted him back then started in the direction the chutes came from. He knew one of the drivers from the scrap place that'd help him get to the upper plate... then it was all up to him from there.

Reno had really come to enjoy Bonno's company in the time they'd worked together. The older boy had taught Reno some quick wit and had always been a source of fun frustration. Outside of work they'd only spent a couple of hours together. One day maybe Reno would meet another person who could be a peer like that. He didn't consider anyone a friend. But a peer wasn't a bad guy and that was good enough for Reno.

Reno still paid way above average attention to all the going's on's around him. His different senses were very well tuned. He'd gotten good at picking up subtlety's in peoples body language and even their voice to the point where he could usually tell when someone was lying or excited or angry... almost anything. And he'd learned how to tell if someone was trustworthy or not.

With all this and still a little under 10 years old and he still felt that he didn't know his father. He couldn't read him yet. But he could tell, there was some immense pain underneath his father's skin. Maybe it was just the fact that he was still too young to fully comprehend all mature emotions...

The months would pass like the last. Only it would seem easier as Shinra seemed to be booming at this point. Rations were more substantial. Almost always two meals and pay increased slightly... as everything increased a bit. More people were beginning to talk positively... maybe more life would pick up in the slums... life would surely brighten. That is... until mention of word about trafficking had spread faster and more frequent. Few understood what really went on. And much fewer still... even Wanted to know.

Months came and went... Reno turned 10... Things seemed to lighten for him yet again. Something was coming... he could feel it....

_**~~~End Chapter 5~~~**_

_A/N:_

_-couple of things, things really darkened for Reno in regards to his father. His dad is sick... but we knew that would come__,__ didn't we... I spoke in the context of simpler words such as 'butt, and sac' when it was like in Reno's POV ... and words such as 'ass and balls' when it was his father. You probably caught that. But I didn't want you thinking I was just a wimp or completely illiterate (although I probably am... illiterate that it is... tee hee)_

_-I'm trying to cover a little more ground in each chapter... so that the story will progress a bit more in each reading._

_-yes... things will still be bad... maybe worse before they get better. Yes still. this is angst. I hope to post another fic soon that's a bit lighter hearted... as well as a couple of side fics for this soon._

_-and I finished before 3:30 am! *smiles* its only about 2:30 am *smile falls* yay for me.... _

_New Note:_

_I have done a spell and grammar check.. but still feel free to let me know if something doesn't look right (aside from the 'slum talk' that's supposed to look wrong he he)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_I do not own X Japan or their song called 'Tears'... just love it is all... and think it fits in this chapter (especially with the bands history... and Yoshiki's father... this fits)_

_Warnings: _

_There will be another death in this chapter... but it will be gory... and suicide. There will be some more molestation at first (lighter this time at least... its rape only because he's underage, but its not forceful) I promise... it will be brighter for Reno for a 'little' bit after this (minus flashbacks)_

_Note:_

_I have finally figured out how to run a program with spell and grammar check. I edited all the previous chapters and re-loaded them. And also made a minor change to chapter 3._

_I have a muse! *claps* we can all thank Shining Sunny! She helped me re-vamp a situation that changed in chapter 3... helping my whole story in the future to hopefully flow way better. Reno does not have a mysterious sister... he has a mysterious aunt!_

_Thank you Shining Sunny! *hugs* your idea was ingenious!_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 6~**_

Reno lay on his little bed and stretched. For the last few months he'd been having major growth spurts. His muscles ached more than they should normally, as he took good care and kept quite active with work. He still had the very boyish look about him, but was stretching up a little ahead of the game. He was finally a bit taller than the only other boy his age in the area he lived.

It was probably normal, but his feelings seemed to have changed a bit as well. He felt distant, like he was somehow outside of his body watching himself from above. He didn't feel the dull throbbing pain of what had happened to his mother the same way anymore, it felt, further away. When Reno sat and contemplated anything that happened with news about Shinra, or about the constantly revolving inner politics of the lower plate, or anything of the like. Reno would shift to that place outside of himself and observe intently, the faces around him, the mood, and how the words were spoken. He'd identify the feeling behind the statement and consider all he knew about the subject before he'd reply.

Reno had come to have a bit of a smart lip on him because of all of this. He knew more than most, if he studied a situation. He didn't intend to, but his attitude was forming from natural knowledge growing fast in this little boys head. He could tell it exactly how it was… to anyone but his father.

The sector he lived in was becoming a little busier nowadays with some of the people overpopulating in other sectors. Even with all the starvation and pollution and problems over the last decade or so… there is always still growth. Maybe the other sectors were busier than this one. Reno's mind calculated the possibility's, he still had the dark secret in the back of his mind that he wanted to run away. Maybe end up in the army, or perhaps something else. He knew there were other options out there, he could feel it.

But the boyish tendencies that separate the young from the mature were too strong in him still. He felt love, he knew pain, he'd had to live alone some of the time. So much he'd seen, yet still so young. Why couldn't he still live like the child that was seated deep inside of him.

Reno pushed the blanket to the side of his little bed pallet and groaned as he sat up. He didn't need to work today, so he'd allowed himself to sleep in a bit. He trudged over to the small stove and lighting it, moved the small tin container over the center. He'd been given the offer of coffee along with his rations lately. It was a freeze dried powdered drink. He'd taken to it almost instantly, liking the warmth and the refreshing feeling after drinking it. Maybe it was an addictive substance, who knew? Anything Shinra added to the rations had to make you consider that option; he'd learned that almost 2 years ago.

Reno cringed as his thoughts swept back to that day. The feeling of loss, confusion, and sick, bitter hate all rolled into one. He'd grown a lot since that day. A lot had changed. He had some new bitter memories; his father… once a stranger that visited the home rarely, now came more regularly. He really should hate the man. But instead he felt a sort of pity. This is a man he should be able to look up to, to feel a sense of safety around him.

It shouldn't be the child's place to provide a sense of belonging to the parent. A sense of control, safety… He sensed that his father was barely clinging onto reality. He always returned home murmuring things such as 'you need me to keep you in line' or 'you need your father to teach you all there is to know in this life.' But that wasn't the whole of it. He came home to 'punish' Reno, when the boy did nothing but slave away to get some acceptance from his father. It was so mixed up, all this, from a man that Reno still didn't know.

Reno shook his head and smirked. It was going to be today that his dear father would come home. He just knew. He added the powdered coffee to the tin and swirled it around allowing it to heat a bit more. He figured he'd better get moving. He wanted to spend some time with Kit today before he went to get rations and then get back home to mend his shirt again. He'd cut it, and his flesh with some pretty fierce scrap yesterday. They had him working in some nastier areas recently. He was a bit taller, stronger, and had more endurance… so he figured it was fine.

Rolling his neck, Reno popped it and his shoulders before bending over at the waist to stretch his waist. He'd learned the hard way from extremely sore bunched muscles half way through the day to do so each morning after waking up.

The coffee was ready to drink, and Reno was ready to head out. He had to be careful on his day off of work. Especially without having someone around that knew he had a father that was technically his caretaker. The rumors of the traffickers were becoming more and more real each week. There were more and more young kids, teens, and young widows that were disappearing lately. Reno didn't really live in fear of it. In fact he almost dared someone to try to take him away from this slum hole. But reason kicked in, and told him to be more careful on his one free day away from the word area's and without a team, or a father. He was still only 10 years old after all.

Making his way through the slum houses in his area while keeping his senses alert was always a small joy to Reno. He'd watch for changes and listen for new voices. He'd walk along imagining what this sector looked like up on the top plate. He'd seen a few mangy posters, but it wasn't enough to really bring you into true focus of what it was like. But walking along on a quiet day like this, just hearing the hum of the city above was enough to let his imagination go wild. He dreamed of being a part of something bigger.

Scuffing his feet a little once he hit the softer, less walked on dirt, he grinned. "Com'on Kit... where are ya, yo?" He turned his head towards some collapsed stone buildings. Probably remains from the ancients. This area was travelled less, and less people lived here. It was farther from the center of work and businesses, what few were down here anyway. This area was perfect, well as perfect as Kit could get if he was to stay here. Reno wished he'd find a way out of the city to live in the wild. But if he was going to stay there, they might as well look out for each other.

Before long Reno heard a little "perrrt" And the soft pawed cat-like creature silently bound his way over to him. Reno gave him a grin and made a motion for them to both move behind the ruins there. They'd be safer if they were deeper out of sight.

Not only was this animal a companion. Reno felt that Kit was there for a reason. He'd saved him once. Maybe Kit was there to save him from insanity, or Loneliness, maybe? Who knows? He'd enjoy the friend... the true friend. His only other peer, as unlikely as he was, was gone to make a life of his own with the big center of Midgar itself.

After 'playing' or really, taking it easy and telling the Cuahl all his deepest secrets while the beast got loving and petting. Reno was beginning to think he'd better move on to getting rations and making his way home. But as he moved to get up from where he lounged with Kit, he stopped and held his breath.

It had been a couple of hours only! But a feeling of dread entered his mind, and Reno felt a sudden sense of panic. He needed to get home, and he needed to get there fast. Somehow he had the urgency, the feeling that his father was on his way, or already there. He couldn't tell which. He just felt a sudden nauseating sensation. It wasn't his normal homecoming… something was wrong, or going to be wrong.

He made a motion to the Cuahl to stay put, and started out in a sprint. Why was he having this feeling? What was wrong?

That throbbing pain was in his chest again. He wasn't above himself, feeling distanced from it. No, this was here, and now. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He needed to figure out why. His thoughts flashed to his mother's drawn out face with still damp tears on her cheeks. He'd never seen her like that. Why was he thinking of now, of all times.

His feet brought him quickly back to the dust ridden lopsided little hut that was his home. He skidded to a boyish stop. There were no physical differences or anything that should make him feel immediately alarmed at all. He stood still for a moment listening past his fast paced heartbeat to see if anything was different about his home. And faintly he heard breathing from out back. Could be a neighbor…

Carefully walking back towards the water barrel he kept his head up. He saw his father. He didn't expect that, even though his heart had been shouting it to him.

"Father, what…" He stopped walking and asking his question at the same time. His father stood facing the back of the building with his hands shaking. His outfit was ripped and torn, like he'd been in battle of some sort. Reno didn't know what his father did when he was away, so he'd learned to expect anything really.

Not only was his father's appearance disheveled, but what made Reno take in a deep breath at that very moment was what his father held in his hand clenching it tightly. The small burlap package of Gil was in his hand, but most importantly inside it was his mother's necklace.

Reno could tell by the look on his father's face that he'd already opened the package. And by the air about him, he was not happy. But he wasn't angry either, yet, at least.

The older man gripped the little package harder and bowed his head. He hadn't seen Reno yet. And Reno couldn't tell if he was praying to some goddess or if he was just thinking or maybe he was hurt.

"Father…" Reno tried to say something but couldn't think of what to say. He was angry that his father had found his hidden gift from mother. And Reno knew it was for him, and not his father. There was no explanation to what he was feeling right now. Duty deigned him to look out for his father now. But his soul screamed at him to retrieve the only thing he had from his mother and hate his father for all that he was, and did, to his mother and to himself.

Reno's father gently looked up to where his boy stood, and all of Reno's defenses broke. "Yuri, boy… I am called Yuri. That is my given name." The older man spoke so softly and full of anguish.

"Oh father…" Reno softly called back and took a couple of steps towards this man, holding his hands to his chest in almost a pleading manner. Would he know this man finally?

"heh…" Yuri gave a chuckle and pulled the necklace from bundle, allowing the Gil and the burlap to fall to the ground. "She was wearing this when I met her. Your mother was so beautiful. I fell in love with her so strongly. She loved me too. But when we had you, she changed. She didn't have any time for me. Reno, I was so lonely. Why did she look at you with such love and say such things to you, but couldn't say them to me…" He began to weep. "She needed to work!" He stopped as quickly as he started still unshed tears in his eyes. "Why'd she turn into what she did? What happened? Why did you take her away from me?" Again he cried.

Reno didn't know what to do, He'd rather the man be hitting him or kicking him. This was horrible. He didn't want him to hurt. He'd been trained to only want to please this man. It was a struggle in his heart, with the things his father was saying about his mother again. He'd heard the bad things before, but this time. There was raw love and pain in it too.

Reno stepped closer to his father and reached up his arm and wrapped himself around the man. 'Please?' he begged inside himself 'hold me father… make us both warm… I miss warmth.' Why did mother have to go away? Reno felt weak, and helpless, more so than he had in a long time.

-'_"Wherever we go is okay"_

_You said_

_Now what may have been_

_Has been stopped by time_'-

Yuri felt the small yet warm body against his side and clung tightly to his arm. He looked down into Reno's crystal blue eyes and could see the sadness. He pulled Reno's body up to his and kissed him.

Reno had never been kissed by anyone but his mother before. And the kiss felt wrong, but he was still close to his father and being held, so he didn't care. He just wanted someone to be there, to take care of him, to love him. He was alone, scared and lost.

-'_On that night that was too long_

_I had a dream where you left me_

_Staring at a foreign sky_

_I hugged my loneliness_'-

He allowed his father to kiss him. It was brief and was warm but when his father's hands began roving over his son's body, Reno knew what he was expected to do. He leaned up against his father allowing the warmth to spread in the hand's wake. His body felt all tingly. He began to reach into his father's clothes, drawing a groan from him.

Reno looked up to him with tears in his eyes. He wouldn't cry, but the sadness was there. Yuri got Reno's pants down and lifting him up to his waist he entered him. There were no words said, and no physical pain. It still didn't make him feel whole. Yuri worked to a completion and felt his young son release a very tiny drop of fluid. He was coming to maturity. Yuri finished with tears. What was wrong with him!

-'_My fallen tears_

_Are piling up on the winds of time_

_At the end_

_I feel your breath_'-

Reno felt a warm and tingling sensation work itself strongly over his belly and down to his small manhood. It didn't hurt anymore when his father did this. This time it brought a nice washing sensation over him making him feel light headed when his father was done. But it just made the burning in his chest heavier and more painful. It felt wrong. Not happy, just sad, and sore, all over his chest.

-'_Dry your tears_

_With love_

_Dry your tears_

_With love_'-

Reno's father sat him down gently to the ground and then handed him his mother's necklace. The older man looked so horribly anguished.

"I'm sick…." Yuri said as he walked past Reno. "No one should have done this… No one… I'm sorry…" He picked up his pack that was behind the water barrel where he must have set it thinking he'd clean up with just coming home.

-'_Loneliness… your silent whisper_

_Fills a river of tears through the night_

_Memory… you never let me cry_

_And you, you never said goodbye_'-

"I'm sorry Re'nocia… lets go back. You told me this would never work. You were right." Yuri pulled something out of his bag that Reno had never seen before.

His father turned and looked right at him. And Reno never knew what happened. His father pulled a piece of metal out of the bag and lifted it up to the side of his head. Suddenly Reno heard what sounded like an explosion. Something hot and wet sprayed his face and his father's body slid to his knee's and then the ground.

-'_Sometimes our tears blinded the love_

_We lost our dreams along the way_

_But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates_

_Never thought you'd leave me alone_'-

Reno's whole body quivered. It was a gun which was the metal his father had pulled out. It had to be. Why! What did he do that for?

"Father! Why'd you leave me! What do you want me to do?..." Reno cried out in fear. His eyes looked feral. His father left him, he was so cold. A million things ran through Reno's mind and heart. Down here, no one cared. No one cared about a slum rat without any parents. Reno didn't have time to feel pain and sorrow. He only had to think of what to do.

He picked up the sack with the Gil in it. He went into the hut and grabbed his couple extra pieces of ratty clothing and through them all into his blanket He put his mothers necklace into the sack with the Gil and grabbed the small handful of gill that was hidden behind the stove that he'd made so far this month and added it to it. He grabbed the small pouch that his mother had always kept as a wound kit and mending kit in one. And stepping outside he saw his father's pack. He should take that too.

He looked at his father one more time. Oh why, why did you leave too?

-'_Time through the rain has set me free_

_Sands of time will keep your memory_

_Love everlasting fades away_

_Alive within your beatless heart_'-

Reno knew that this was what he had to do, he had to run. He felt it in his heart. He's craved it in his soul for so long, now that the chance was given it scared him. And the path there was started on a road of blood.

-'_Dry your tears_

_With love_

_Dry your tears_

_With love_'-

His feet found their way back to the ruins on the edge of his neighborhood on their own accord. He looked up and saw the stone ruins. What about Kit. He needed to look out for him. He didn't know where they'd go. But they needed to get out of here. There was so much out there. But staying in this one place, it just wasn't safe. Reno sensed that he'd be taken, if he stayed here. He looked back in the direction of his home, or what was his home till now. He'd hold onto what memories he could, and learn. He'd observe and grow just like he had been.

-'_My fallen tears_

_Are piling up on the winds of time_

_This feeling at the end_

_Makes my blue rose change._'-

He looked behind the ruins and found Kit. He sat down for a few moments to collect his thoughts and his emotional strength, and decided to pull things out of his father's sack and see if there was anything useful for him inside. He sniffed and shook his head. He still couldn't let himself cry.

-'_Dry your tears_

_With love_

_Dry your tears_

_With love_'-

He pulled out a small canteen, a lighter, a pack of cigarettes. He laughed a little, he'd seen his father come home drunk. But he'd never seen him smoke. Kit jumped down into his face demanding to be noticed. He didn't know why Reno had come back, or why he'd left the way he did for that matter. And he must have smelled something different about Reno because he seemed more protective and clingy acting.

-'_My fallen tears are piled on the winds of time again_

_At the end I can feel your breath_

_Dry your tears… with love_'-

He pulled out a knife in a small sheath next from the sack. It was well worn. There were some worn out wrappers of some sort. Maybe they were ammunition wrappers? He'd seen similar things before in the debris that he used to have to clean. He dug a little bit more and found a small tie. He gasped.

-'_If you could have taught me anything_

_You would have found what love is_

_If you could have taught me what was on your mind_

_I could have shown you the way_'-

What he held in his hand was his mother's hair tie. She'd always pull her hair back and wrap this around the tail. Reno was shocked. He knew more about this man, now that he was gone than he'd known when he was alive. Yet he was still a complete stranger. Who was he, what did he do when he wasn't at home?

-'_Someday… I will be before you_

_Have you ever thought about that time?_

_I never imagined the pictures of that night_

_For now I will try to live for you_'-

Reno knew that this was only a beginning. His Road would begin from this day forward. He'd make his way within his own choices. But he'd been seasoned and led in certain directions by the situations that brought him to this point. So from here on, on his road he'd be living for himself, and for his mother who'd been plucked from Gaia so cruelly. And also he'd be living for his father, who'd been so encased in a broken body and soul that he'd hurt both Reno and his mother… but loved them both also.

-'_And for…_

_I will try to live the love, the dreams,_

_And finally, the tears._'-

Kit nuzzled the boys face. Reno reached up thinking the Cat-like creature had licked his face, but when he felt fresh tears slide down his stone-still face was the first he realized he was crying. No, I can't cry. Mother, I can't cry… You didn't. I'll get stronger. Reno balled his fist. I'll grow up. I'll be big enough soon, to fight all of the bad people away and protect myself. Till then, I need to find my own way down the road, My road…

In the dim, artificial lighting of the lower plate of a city so massive that it was multiple towns all in one. A poverty ridden layer below a sparkling monopoly hid many hearts. And amongst it all, a boy… barely 10 years old walked solemnly through the rubble and ruins, half dragging a beaten up old ruck-sack with all the belongings he'd accumulated in his short life, with a wild beast accompanying his side as they walked. Lost in a world all their own, thinking to the future, and all the possibilities.

Reno felt of his head, his hair was falling loose. He really wished he could have it cut off. His father told him it made him look like a wench, but that Reno deserved it. He couldn't spare the Gil. But now maybe he could make his own choices on that.

He decided that would be the first thing he'd do on his own. But only after he found a way out of this sector and get a place for him and Kit to hide.

_**~~~End Chapter 6~~~**_

_A/N:_

_Again I want to thank Shining Sunny for the inspiration on the positive change for the build of the story (yay… Reno has an aunt… that's cooler than a sister for him)_

_And I want to thank PrincessTurk. She has become a wonderful online buddy! And is now my BETA yay! *claps* She helped inspire me to get writing again. (read her stuff… he he…shameless plug)_

_Honestly… there are so many beautifully talented writers… we all can enjoy… and be inspired by. We can be thankful for the gift of expression!_

_Reno- poor guy… He's had a rocky start… but he'll grow quite a bit over the next bit of story. Sorry it took me a couple of days to get this chapter done. I hope to keep moving along._

_This chapter is dedicated to all those that have been raped or abused or traumatized. Such things as the Stockholm syndrome and the like can never describe the true feelings. We feel used, sick, hurt, pain, love, regret… and so much more. Especially when it is someone you love or trust(it doesn't have to be a parent, and you don't have to be underage)…. That breaks that trust. We feel a sense of responsibility… could we have done more… why couldn't we fight... or push them away... we deserved it… Know that it's not your fault. You can grow and learn to live again. And many of us have been in your shoes… you do not need to be ashamed. We all need to learn to breathe again and see the sun._

_Ps: sorry for such long A/N's this time… they'll be shorter next time. Thanks to the reviewers and silent readers! I appreciate that you are reading my story!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: Flashback... other than that, none really... finally a break. Reno is livin' off the land, if you can call it that, in Midgar slums... hehe_

**My Road**

**_~Chapter 7~_**

He'd lucked out, finding a way to leave the sector. Usually the opening was only accessible by train. But he'd found the next load that would go out, of scrap. And knowing the basic routine's of these drivers personally, Reno knew he'd have a chance while they filled out paperwork after the cargo was inspected.

He had Kit duck down aside one of the quieter businesses, considering this was a veritable metropolis compared to what Reno had only known his whole life. Kit was staying quiet in the shadowy side of the building and staying silent, thank the goddess.

Reno hadn't figured out what they'd do about food. For rations they had a list and they would mark you off in your assigned neighborhood. You had to let Shinra know if you were planning on moving to a new sector. Yet another one of the things the adults would discuss while Reno had worked with them and speak of how the Company that held the monopoly over energy and also complete control of this mega-city, wanted to know where and what every resident was living and doing, thus the control of the rations, and everything else. And train stations had built in fingerprint readers EVERYWHERE. They would know, no matter where you were on that train, when you got on, where you were going, and where you got off. Let alone immediately know every detail about your life.

The people in the slums had the upper hand in some instances. Even though their food, air quality, water, and every other basic necessity was controlled by Shinra… They're lives weren't catalogued the same way as people from the top plate or anywhere else on Gaia were for that fact. The true Slum-rats… if they could break away… had a more aspiring chance at making a fresh start than anyone else on the planet.

Learning all of this had helped to feed Reno's obsession with the urge to flee despite the circumstances of emotional and physical dependency of wanting to be loved by his father, also his sense of responsibility to the man. But it was behind him now. This was the 1st day on the road of many to come for his new life.

Yes, food would be an issue. But, there had to be a way. They just needed to check out some other areas. The Idyllic conditions of Reno's imaginations in this situation were… He and Kit somehow hitched a ride directly out of this city, till he was older and could make his own way back. It was a pitiful dream really. No one even with FULL identification and history had an easy time coming and going.

He had to focus on the here and now. His eyes narrowed on the truck. It looked like the army was just finishing up the inspection, when the driver followed them inside to fill out the papers he'd make his move. He got up to wait by Kit now.

They hunkered down in the shadow of that building for what felt like an hour. But when the door to the small army booth closed if felt like Reno could finally stop holding his breath. Now they needed to get across as inconspicuous as possible.

Reno pussy-footed his way along the most shadowed areas. Kit was darker colored. In fact he was a tad darker than his siblings had been, so getting him to walk directly beside Reno with natural body language and acting as smooth as possible was made a bit easier, by having the more natural camouflage. Reno felt like he was going to throw up, his nerves were on fire. It was the same nausea that had hit him when he'd had that 'feeling' about his father returning home. This was pure over doses of adrenaline.

The entire situation since this afternoon had been sensory overload for the poor boy. But he was being a true trooper; he had a high tolerance to stressful situations, even though it didn't feel it to him directly. The drain had been constant for hours now though, so it would take its toll on his body soon. That's not even mentioning the amount of damage it would due on his soul.

It was like a miracle when he and Kit reached the back side of the truck, though it looked more like a mini train. There were three boxes hooked to the front main truck. Reno decided the middle one was the safest bet for them to sneak into, less likely to be checked and a bit harder for the driver himself to access also. With a small jump for both young creatures they were up. And a small amount of shifting rendered them a usable, and semi safe seat in the load of scrap.

The little red headed boy felt a surge of excitement when he heard the driver saying thanks to the army men and well wishes all around. This was real. It was real. They were leaving the sector! There was absolutely no sense of loss when Reno felt the world around him rumble and come to life with the truck being started. Another rush of adrenaline hit Reno as they began moving upwards on the ramp and over the debris and rubble the ancient town that the slums were built upon.

Oh my goddess, they were moving! Reno looked down beside him at Kit, who was curled up in a ball as close to the boy as he could be. He guessed Kit didn't share in his complete joy and rapture at being in a moving vehicle for his first time ever. He dreamed of finding out how these things worked, and driving them himself. And something he hoped he lived to see was flight! The rumors at work, or one of the many he'd heard, had been about a twirling engine that flew, and ships in the sky, and all such fabulous hard to believe things as that. He wanted to one day know how real they were. And pray to Shiva, that he be given the blessing of being in one if they were!

The rest of the trip to whichever sector was next on this truck's lists of stops went by slowly but uneventful. Reno had to wait and see what this next stop would look like before he and Kit could figure out a plan of action but if they made it past this stop; they were a giant leap from where they had started. This would be a huge accomplishment especially for someone who was born and raised in the slums.

Surprisingly, this stop was even easier than when they'd gotten on to the load. It seems the driver was parked in some sort of storage aisle. Probably waiting to be checked, but instead of army people coming out, the driver parked and shut down and locked the front end of the rig. Maybe he had a place to stay. The way Reno figured it, just by how long he guessed they'd been riding, they were well into night now. This was such a turn of luck.

The young pair made their way yet again by shadows. This sector felt a lot bigger, maybe just because the buildings were built up higher. If Reno didn't know there was still a large plate above their head, he would swear they were already in the major city. It was so new to him, to have more than one level of homes. Reno couldn't force his eyes to shrink down to size at this moment if his life depended on it. He saw three rows of crummy windows on one building, THREE! Not just one floor! It was so amazing.

The whole feel about this sector wasn't that deviated in a whole though, aside from the obvious height different now when Reno noticed the subtle quality's, still poor, still starving, and still very strict control on water, all the basics. This sector was FAR more populated. And there were at least double the businesses, and that was only on this side of the sector that Reno could see from the loading ramp area. Maybe he could walk to the far side and see if the farther from the loading section, and train station that he got, if it was more Cuahl friendly.

He gave his companion a rub. At least he didn't need to worry about food and water for Kit, he seemed to somehow naturally absorb and release energy from the planet and city around them. In fact he'd never fed Kit anything. That really lightened the stress for Reno, but even just worrying about himself scared the boy. Was this going to be too much?

~~~A few hours later~~~

Reno had thought that his legs were going to fall off, or he'd faint before he found them shelter for the night. But finally right before the farthest wall from the train station… it was a lot of bare dirt and abandoned trash and a couple of small buildings that looked like sheds half standing and half leaning on some ancient stone remains, which made up 1/3 of the little building's structures. They must have been storage buildings for workers, or perhaps shelters that had been abandoned or the owners were deceased. Either way the door to the more cozy looking shelter of the two was practically rusted shut, it obviously hadn't been a recent abandon.

This place was quaint. The wall to the outside world, so tantalizingly close, yet no way through it. And the abandoned dry ground around their find was just begging to be run upon and played on, a kids dream home and a Cuahl sanctuary under any other circumstances. Reno and Kit were simply unknown worthless beings in a dry dead under city world though. They were refugee's from abuse, trying to feel out this new way of life. They only were beginning to scratch the surface though, of how hellish living on their own in the slums would really be.

Misplaced, jobless, hungry, tired, Reno knew he had to look inside before he'd determine the safety of the hiding place. He motioned Kit to stay put and slowly pushed the rusted door open. It creaked on its almost frozen hinges. Groaning as Reno kept pushing.

The false light filtered slowly into the dust ridden shack. As Reno's eyes adjusted to the even more muted light he slowly took in a breath. He took a hesitant step forward and let his eyes scan every inch of the small enclosed place. He noted from the inside that there was a small dirty window; it must be boarded up from the outside. There were some old shelves on the wall to the left around the corner from the door, that side wall was maybe 7 feet long.

All in all the side the door was on was maybe 5 feet across. There looked to be some sticks or metal poles standing behind the door in the corner to the right. That wall met up with the stone ruins. The ruins were pocketed with chips and cracks and holes, some of which might be handy for setting things on and storage. That wall actually curved, along the whole right side and back of the small enclosure, meeting up eventually with the left side wall with the shelves. It had bumps and juts to it, most likely in ancient times it was part of an ornate carved or Megalith.

This had to have been a home for someone in the past, someone who knew how to make use of something already there. Smart, Reno thought. There was some stuff on the shelves; he'd have to check all of it out another time. He made a light whistle sound and Kit was bounding in past him in a second. There was some wood on the floor near the back curve of the stone wall. Maybe Reno could make a bed there, they'd get to be off the dirt, and use his large blanket as bedding. He always slept with full clothes on. That habit was a sealed routine for him; he'd listen to his mother's most urgent rule before she died.

It was dirty, very dirty. The whole small enclosure needed cleaning badly. Cleanliness was something that'd been instilled on him since birth. His mother used to say that, though they were poor, it didn't stop them from caring endlessly for the few things that were theirs. He was always to clean up before food, or sleep. The clothes they had were washed and repaired. Always making what things they possessed, last.

"Yo, Kit. It's our home now, huh?" Reno gave the feline a small grin, though the animal was already curled right up under the shelves on the left wall. "You gonna be my watchdog huh?" He asked the lightly sleeping animal. They were both exhausted, he should follow suit, and worry about food and cleanliness tomorrow.

The boy took some of the boards in the corner and standing them up to tap off the accumulated dirt and dust, he then laid them down beside each other to make a suitable bed platform. He unfolded his larger blanket from the bundle of cloth he'd thrown into his father's pack when he'd left. Then, laying it down folded I half on the platform, he took the smaller blanket that'd been his mothers and folded it into a pillow, like he'd done for so long now.

Reno's body didn't allow him to think a minute longer about anything that had happened in the previous 24 hours, or any other time for that matter. Exhaustion claimed him almost immediately. And the small home was filled with the sounds of deep breathing of the two sleeping creatures.

~~~A few hours later… Mid morning~~~

Reno's body felt like he'd been working for the last 24 hours. His muscles screamed at him, once again reminding him of his growth pains that he had each morning. And for the first time in a long time his left hand ached. In the time his hand had been broken, he'd learned to be ambidextrous so, it was normally not a problem. This morning felt like after one of his father's beatings, only he wasn't being held like after his father took him, usually after the beatings.

Yesterday came flooding back with vengeance. Reno grabbed his face and head. His father had killed himself in front of the boy. He'd talked so sadly of Reno taking Re'nocia from him. Then he'd taken his son, violated him again, but Reno had felt some pleasure along with the pain and sorrow in his chest… then shot himself in cold blood right in front of Reno's eyes.

Reno let loose a groan from his throat. But he wasn't sad, he was angry. Why did his mother have to be taken away, and because she was distracted, worrying about HIM. Reno had begun trying harder than ever to please the man that was his paternal parent, and then Reno failed at making his father happy enough to keep living. Maybe he was supposed to leave like them? Should Reno have taken his father's gun too?

His thoughts were interrupted by the almost fully grown Cuahl licking his face. Reno knew the feline would want to go out and have some freedom.

"All right ya big baby… I guess I don' ave ta tell ya to be careful Yo?" He fondly rub's Kits head and stroked over his ears. His only companion now, but the cat-like being had been hiding since birth. The kit's had all played with the kids of Reno's area till Bonno hurt this particular little one that Reno had become so fond of, and after that point Reno was the only one they seemed to not hide from. The siblings had all one by one made their way to areas people of the sector probably couldn't reach, but Kit had stayed behind.

Reno slowly opened the still very rusty hinged door, and peeked outside. All safe, he made a motion and Kit stealthily made his way out. Reno had things to do, but Kit being on his own would be better. Reno knew that as long as his belongings were here, Kit would return.

Reno rummaged through the pack and got all the Gil he owned and put them in the pocket of the pants that he wore now, they were long on him, but not for much longer. First things first… food. Then figure out some way of getting a hold of water, if Reno's suspicions were right, he might just have a sneaky way of getting some, without shorting anyone that needed it.

He pulled a large tee shirt on over his head and pulled his hair into a severe ponytail twisting the tie wrap that had been his mothers tightly around the bundled tail. It would make him look older, he hoped. At least his height should help him this once. And stuffing his pack in the corner under his blanket's on the wood, he then headed out.

Reno had to walk quite a ways to reach the business section, but when he did he was rewarded with the sight of even more places than he'd seen on their first way through last night, guess he was really tired. This would make things easier; he'd find a place to buy some food, and listen around for a way to maybe get pay, or a way to get food regularly. Somehow…

The first place that he went to had a small selection of freeze dried goods, and some cans of stuff too. The fresh food was way out of question. What Gil Reno had, he had to make last as long as possible because he didn't know what would happen in the future yet. They had a couple army-like containers of water also, and Reno's mouth suddenly felt like the desert that it was. Maybe he'd get those, on the outside chance he found no other source.

The shopkeeper eyed him warily. "I aint seen you round ere at all huh?" Then stood between Reno and the fresh foods.

"Naw sir, I'm new, Yo!" He said as brightly as possible.

"Ya got Gil kid? Cause if not ya better get a move on, huh." The shop keeper said not so nicely.

"ya, here" he put his hand on the two water containers "How much for these?"

The shop keeper raised an eyebrow. "You definitely not from round ere… that's the cost there" He pointed his finger at a hand written note on the shelf. "The kids round ere are schooled in readin and writin at least. It'l be 15 Gil for them"

Reno thought for a minute and reached over and grabbed about 5 cans of food and 3 packages of freeze dried rations and one small container of coffee, also freeze dried. And asked again how much.

The shop keeper sighed then shrugged, figuring it didn't hurt anything for him to help the kid. "It'l be 30 Gil total." He finished with a warmer tone. Reno seemed a nice enough boy and well kept enough.

"Thank you sir. Didn't mean to trouble you. Here" Reno handed him the three, 10 Gil pieces. It wasn't as much as he'd been afraid it'd be at first. Must be those water containers were pretty expensive. "Yo, are these special?" he pointed.

"Yeah, they're what the Shinra guys carry fer water. But these are brand new an pre filled. Ya can refill them as much as you want, they are handy." This boy must be making it on his own. "Ya gotta place ta stay yet, cause this aint no place fer ya if not. Them traffickers are fuggin everywhere" He spat at the end. No one liked the underground slime, especially the slum people themselves.

Reno beamed, this was great! He'd be able to keep water for himself. And if he needed to go somewhere he could carry it easier. He nodded yes to the man's question. He didn't want to give any more information than was needed. But it seems the threat of the traffickers was even here.

"Alright boy, I won ask ya more questions, I know the feelin. Ya know it's awful hard ta make it under the radar ere. May the goddess be wid ya" The shop keeper finished and gave the boy a nod.

Reno was feeling a bit uncomfortable. If he was that readable he'd be dead in no time. Or up a mako stream without a paddle…

He stepped outside of the small shop and almost ran directly into someone who was leaning on the wall only inches from the door frame. The taller man, young though he seemed, was the size of an adult and tipped his hat to look down at Reno.

"So, what have we here, huh?" The taller stranger had hardly any trace of a slum accent at all.

It took Reno a second to stop from staring. The taller man was dark, black hair brushed his shoulders from under his wide brimmed hat. He had a cigarette in his mouth and had the deepest dark brown eyes; they also almost looked as black as his hair. His arms were crossed on his chest. He had a brown shirt and a black sleeveless over coat that hung to his knees over the shirt. The black over coat had many pockets and chains on the outside of it. He wore dark green long pants that hugged his legs tightly and many belts around his waist and hips and even a couple that looked to go around his legs too. He had black boots that went up to about his shin, they looked like army boots.

Reno had to physically will himself to blink and answer the man. "Uh, y..Yeah. Um, Sorry. Sir? I didn't mean ta run inta ya…" Reno answered the man sheepishly. Which was unusual, he usually had an air of cockiness and was absolutely sure before he opened his mouth… never stuttered.

The tall stranger pushed off of the wall. "Thank you, I'm glad you're sorry, but that's not what I asked, huh. I asked, what have we here? What's your name kid, huh?" The man's voice was so rich and smooth sounding. He couldn't be from the slums. But he did have a slight speech mannerism that seemed to be from around here.

His voice was so different from what Reno was used to. Reno's mouth was open as the stranger leaned down very close to the boys face.

"Well?" he asked again.

"R…Reno… Sir." Reno stuttered again, and he could have slapped himself. WHY did he just give his name? Stupid!

"Well Reno, my name's Talc… nice to meet you, huh. Well, so you are new around here. I figure you must have found some safe place to set up camp, why don't you show me the way." The man ran his finger tip under Reno's chin.

Oh sweet goddess… Reno was dead. He was already dead. If this man asked him where he was living he must be a trafficker… Reno was dead… this man would kill him or take him for sure. But SWEET GODDESS his voice was nice. And why did Reno want to smile.

_**~~~End Chapter 7~~~**_

_A/N:_

_Sorry I didn't get a chapter out yesterday! I had a tough time getting past this part. I wanted to get all Swiss family Robinson on Reno… and couldn't… there's not much a boy could do to 'live off the land' in the slums of Midgar…. *pouts* and then I kept looking up info on the diagrams for the slums… and info on each sector… trying to figure out which sector would work best for him to be in…. so that it doesn't contend with things in the near future…. _

… _Hope ya'll like it. I hope to work a bit on chapter 8 tonight… but am also to do the 2nd chapter of my coffee fic…. AND a new one I have in mind. Decisions decisions…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: nothing major except maybe some memories... A new friend. Learning to live, and learning the way of life in the slums... to survive._

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 8~**_

The man's strong forefinger under Reno's chin should have made the boy shiver in fear, but instead it gave him some comfort. Maybe the presence that stood there wasn't as bad as Reno feared. But he mentally kicked himself, he needed to be more careful. He felt a sudden wave of security through his head and he opened his mouth.

"Why should I tell you, Yo?" The boy said with as much surety as he could muster. He'd already eaten his pride and sounded like a stuttering fool in front of him. "Talc?..." He said the young man's name.

"Well Reno…" He said using the boys name as well, with his smooth voice. "You see, I heard you talking to the gentleman in the shop. And you also see, I'm someone that you want VERY much, to be your friend, and you just don't know it yet." He stopped and looked like he was thinking for a second. "You don't have an ID do you?"

Reno was very surprised at what Talc had said, how could he want him for a friend if the man didn't know him, nor he the man! What should he do, ID? Of course not, but that was really taking a risk if he answered the man so easily. He needed to think this through and allow his instincts that he'd worked on growing over the last two years. He needed to read the truth in this man's statements and ask some of his own questions.

"Why do you want to know, what could you know or have that would make you so sure that I would benefit from being your peer?" Reno asked in a much older voice. Maybe the young man wouldn't know how young Reno was, and he'd earn some more respect from him.

Instead of sounding more sure, Reno didn't know that Talc had heard the insecurity in the boys' voice. He was talented… He'd grown up and been around far worse people and places than he hoped the boy would ever see. But he saw potential… a fire. Talc wanted to settle down and lay low for a while anyway. He could help this timid little fire ant, learn how to make a sting.

"Well little Reno… You have a lot to learn if you can't tell by my attitude just how much knowledge I can hand to you. Although you really can't know, can you. Little firey thing like you, you are scared of who I am, I assure you, there are worse monsters out there. And I can help to teach you who they are and how to make it in this underground world." Talc stood up his full height and loomed over Reno. "I asked about ID, because I never had one either… yet here I am, and I came by way of train… s'pose that's something you can't do, huh?" His accent slipped slightly.

Reno's eyes widened at this sudden onslaught of information. He looked around them calculating, and taking in the scenery, and all of the drab people of this sector. The lack of light in their eyes, the lack of food, shelter, happiness all equated to the slums. Everything that Reno had in his heart still, from his mother planting it there. All he needed. Would he lose that light, that nourishment, despite his hunger, would he lose the love that was planted? It could die.

"Are you real, sir?" Reno's timidness came to the fore in this one innocent statement. He gripped the piece of burlap that the shop keeper had put his purchases in.

Talc hadn't expected the sincerity in the boys voice, or the lack of fear… in this simple statement he sense an open raw wound. This boy needed direction… and Talc needed a place to be.

"I'm as real as you need me to be." Talc said, then pulled out a white card with a strip on it. It was an ID badge with a much skewed picture. You couldn't tell if it was Talc or someone with a likeness to him. He held it out to Reno. "this … I can get you one too."

Reno thought for a second. "If it's not a real badge, then what about your fingerprints?" Reno had a scowl on his little face. He felt smug inside for thinking of that.

"Boy, you are dense, huh?" He held his hands up then pulled something out of his pocket, t looked like soft black leather.

Reno's eyes went wide. He'd seen pictures of SOLDIER before who wore black gloved for sword fighting, he couldn't have missed what these black things were. "SOLDIER GLOVES!" he shouted excitedly.

Talc's eyes widened in shock and his eyebrows went high. "'hamut kid!... there's all kinds of gloves." But when he saw Reno's eyes deflate sadly, he handed them out to him. "But they are similar. Here try em on, huh?"

Reno reached reverently out for the gloves and felt the soft supple leather. They were well worn from use. He held them up to his nose. They smelled nice. He slip one small hand into one of the gloves, struggling with each digit on the appendage. He giggled lightly and held his hand up. "Guess I am little, Yo."

Talc smiled. This kid could definitely grow on him. It would provide for a nice change. He didn't intend on staying long enough for the kid to be old enough for his own ID, but having the gloves become a surprising distraction was good.

Talc reached out for the gloves. "So, kid, are you going to show me the way to your home. I just got in and I'm tired. I'll help you out, you help me. Deal?" He held out his bare right hand in an offer to shake Reno's.

Reno scowled again. Maybe this would be ok. And if not, at least this guy wasn't a trafficker. Or at least he didn't seem to be part of that. Reno would be screwed anyway if he was.

"Deal, sir." Reno nodded and held out his hand. "Do you have Gil?" He asked looking up into the warm dark eyes.

"Yeah Firey… I got Gil… We'll do fine the two of us will, huh?"The kid's guard was down. He'd charm his way into the boys trust in no time. He was raw from something. Maybe they'd make a good pair in the end. If he could train the boy, he'd be a real help to him. "Now, you gonna show me the way, I'm starved, huh." He gently cupped Reno's chin, then took the burlap bag from the boy, tossing it over his shoulder.

"We can go there soon, but there's something I want to check first. We'll be needing water, and I'm not a resident, so I can't get on a ration, or water list, Yo." Come with me, you can help.

Talc shrugged his shoulder. He could wander with the boy. There was no one in this sector at the moment that knew his face… they'd be safe for a time at least.

They started in the direction of the inner wall that was near all of the reactor tubing and inner workings of the city. Near the center that belonged to Shinra themselves. Just what did this boy have in mind he wondered?

~~~Later that day~~~

Talc was wary, but they really didn't need to worry, this sector was so packed with buildings that it wasn't that, out of the ordinary for the two to be around it all. In some sectors you couldn't get this close without having the army down your throat. They were near the Reactor chutes that enter the center Shinra Tower. There was steam and pipes everywhere. Some contained the mako that fueled the city, some contained water, others still contained waste. And also one even carried air, probably one of the few connected to vents to keep the slums barely alive.

Reno had an idea, it had been formed in his mind without him really knowing why. It stemmed from the times he'd played with the Kit's by himself. In his home sector he could play all over the pipes and vents. If adults knew they'd have forbid it. But he'd kept to himself a lot.

He knew more about the pipes and water flow and airflow than many his age, and older yet. Not because he'd been taught, but again from observation. He didn't know how the water delivery carts got they're water but he knew the army oversaw it. He also knew the pipes and fittings that somehow interconnected the whole system were around here somewhere. And hopefully if he was right in his calculations and if he was careful he'd have enough water in constant supply.

Now, though he would need to think of more than one person. He didn't realize how much more responsibility that would put on him again. Yet… He glanced over at the warm man. It was kind of comforting to think of not being alone in this new place now.

They reached a more steam dense area finally and Reno was very concentrated in thought at his surroundings. Talc was monitoring him and observing him intently the whole way. He wanted to see how this boy thought and what exactly he had in mind, though he thought he might know.

Reno slowed up as he approached a specific pipe. He tasted of the condensation on the outside by wiping it carefully with his finger. He moved further down, looking for a specific sign. He found more steam coming from an area on the ground. And saw that the ground was very wet in that particular spot. He searched above using his nimble fingers to feel along the pipes till his face showed some relief.

He turned to Talc. "I believe, I've found us an answer ta our problem of water." He pulled his hand off of an area on the pipe and showed Talc. Water dripped off of his fingers. And a grin spread across his face.

Talc smiled to the boy. "That you did boy, how smart is that? If only people thought once and a while, they wouldn't be so dependent on the dominion of Shinra. Good job, huh. Now you can rig something up and come to collect water whenever you need it."

Reno's grin faded. "You mean, when 'we' need it?" He looked up with innocence in his eyes. "If I can really trust you."

Talc cupped the boys chin and ran a finger on his cheek. "We'll do good Firey boy. You'll see, you'll thank me when you realize just how much I can teach you, huh?" He grabbed the boy and hoisted him up on his other shoulder. "This is the start of a fine friendship, huh? Now how bout you show me the way to our home."

This shouldn't be like this. Reno shook his head as they began walking. He'd remember the place where the leak was, easy enough. Why was he taking, basically a complete stranger to a home, he barely knew himself. In a sector, he'd just come to. In a new life he'd only just begun. Talk about taking chances.

Reno looked over his shoulder at the man tailing him. He was so much taller than Reno, He gave off the air of being much older, but Reno had a feeling he wasn't much past being a teenager. And when Reno thought about it, there had been secrets in the man's eyes when he spoke. But he held no sense of secrecy about telling Reno he'd be safe… and teach him things. Though, Reno felt he was withholding something vital… He'd know soon enough.

"We have quite a walk ta get there, hope you don't mind, Yo." Reno called softly to the man. "But it's in a nicely secluded place so that no one would be so likely ta question us at least." Reno wanted to try to draw out some conversation with the man.

"The walk isn't going to be a bother. And you were smart in picking your location. I don't come to this sector that often, but really it's one of the best to keep a more quiet life in. You know, you are spooked about the traffickers aren't you?" Talc leveled a serious look at Reno at the question.

"Um, yeah… but only 'cause I've heard rumors of what they do. They steal people, Yo, that are alone… like widows, or young ones without parents or guardians. I don't know what they do with them, but it can't be good. Everyone in my old sector was scared. It was like a boogeyman story to all the kids, only real." Reno shrugged but kept walking.

"Well Reno, I can tell you this much. I know a bit about the trafficking. There's more than one kind going on. I've had… experience in learning about some of these people. So I can tell you this much, I'll help you learn how to avoid them… or if you need it, how to protect yourself a bit. Maybe I can even teach you a little about how to earn yourself some Gil along the way. That sound good, huh?" Talc rested his hand on Reno's shoulder

"That sounds real good, Yo… Real good. Reno sighed. They still had a long walk ahead of them. "So, Talc, tell me some of your adventures."

~~~Couple Hours later~~~

Reno had gotten to know a bit about Talc, how he'd managed to get away from Midgar for a year and work with some group, which protected travelling politicians from the different towns. Also Talc told about his adventures with the trains system, after he'd learned to cheat it. He spoke of earning money… and business with connecting people. He spoke of the different districts and sectors of Midgar... and how, not ALL the slums were this bad, and the food, and entertainment. It was all magical to Reno.

He'd asked Talc what brought him here, and he said he needed a slower pace of life for a bit. But Reno knew there was more to it. The man laughed easily, but touched Reno's shoulder in a respectful manner whenever he'd talk about his way of life, and then remind Reno that he had so much he could teach him. And more than once along the way he'd mentioned how thankful he was that he'd met Reno. He wanted a friend and that Reno could be like a little brother to him.

All of the stories and the growing feeling of connection helped to ease some of the ache on Reno's chest. But he knew it would never ALL go away. He needed to learn to cope.

They'd made it back in no time really. Reno had showed Talc the place and they'd both begun cleaning it out and seeing what things were usable in the place. They'd talked more. Talc had asked more about Reno this time. And Reno spoke of his jobs and growing up… his mother singing and them mending clothes… her stews. All the simple things. Talc had asked about his parents… Reno said they'd passed away.

They'd done a lot, by the time evening come. They were sipping coffee after Talc had started a fire for them with some scrap wood outside. And Reno was warming them up some simple canned food over the fire, right in the can, stirring occasionally.

It had been extremely tough for Reno to get into the can with the knife he wasn't used to. But he figured it out and managed. He didn't want to start having to ask for help from Talc immediately. Talc had watched him, and Reno figured at least these responsibilities he was good at. Reno had been his mother's helper early on… then became his mother's replacement after that. So making dinner for the two of them wouldn't be hard. Neither would, caring for those same basic duties that Reno was used to…for the two of them… either. Actually Reno felt a sense of security in finding his niche like that.

Reno served the can of food by splitting some of it into one of the tins that he'd brought from home, Talc and he respectfully used their own knives to eat the food with. The food went so well to the starving guys. They both inhaled it practically.

Talc was cleaning the last bits out of his tin when he lunched to his feet, knife ready. "Reno, get behind me." He snarled at the boy from a defensive position in front of the door.

Reno jumped to his feet. What was going on?

"Who's there!" Demanded Talc. His voice sounding far harsher than Reno had heard yet.

Sweet goddess. Reno thought. We must have been followed…

_**~~~End Chapter 8~~~**_

_A/N:_

_Ok… sorry its short. I'm having a difficult time building up Talc's character in the way I want him to be… I have a VERY LONG extensive outline to follow… but for Reno and Talc to get to know one another… it's feeling like FOREVER!_

_I hope to get the story to pick back up some… soon. I'll work on chapter 9 tomorrow guys! Thanks so much. Ohh and hopefully we'l have some fanart soon for it also! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: nothing major except maybe some memories...And boyhood feelings. Training and growing begins. Slight scene with yaoi hints… but nothing steamy._

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 9~**_

"Reno, get behind me." Talc snarled at the boy from a defensive position in front of the door.

Reno jumped to his feet. What was going on?

"Who's there!" Demanded Talc. His voice sounding far harsher than Reno had heard yet.

Sweet goddess. Reno thought. We must have been followed…

A dark blur swept through a suddenly pushed open doorway. Charging at Talc, the shadow leapt into the air.

"NOO! Stop!" Reno shouted at Talc as he pulled a knife from his boot. "Kit!.. Down!" Reno threw his hands in front of the taller man.

A still growing, yet quite large feline creature slid to a stop and leapt gracefully over the boy to the side near the wall. Kit stalked back and forth a couple of paces, eyeing this new man. He was bigger than Reno and had a different smell, and feel. Kit sniffed the air and reached out with his senses trying to distinguish if the man was a threat or if his boy was safe.

"It's ok Kit… see, he's fine, Yo." Reno walked back next to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. God's the man has some lean muscle… though he didn't look it. "He's our new friend." Then Reno looked up at the man.

Talc had a look of awe in his face. His hand still hadn't let the knife go down, even with the boy's obvious control over the monster. He'd heard of it, rarely, a man's control over monsters, for show and for entertainment. But here, a boy, and in the city? Hmm… this is interesting. Reno keeps surprising.

"Talc, sir… this is Kit, yo. He's been my friend since he was little. And 'is family all grew up and left 'im, so I didn't dare leave 'im." Reno shrugged. Maybe if he got the introduction over quicker and the guys went back to eating, Talc would feel more comfortable. Reno didn't even think about this situation, Kit was just always there now.

"Hmm, Reno you will not cease in surprising me from this day on will you, huh? I am honored to have come upon you, boy. From this day forward, I will teach you as much as you can learn, and you can let me in, on your life as well." Talc reached forward with his left hand to set it on Reno's. The boy still had his arm resting on Talc's right shoulder.

In that moment, Reno felt the world suddenly expand. Here, was the goddess's answer to his secret pleadings. He could learn to live, and survive through this Slum, hell. He could grow up more, and become a real man. Maybe Talc was his ticket to the surface plate as well.

The evening swept by, they ate the last bit of their food in silence and made some comfortable conversation. Reno was told all about Cuahl, and the slight threat they prove, yet only if attacked first. Reno explained how he and Kit really bonded over a singed tail. And Talc continued to make sense of the situation, reasoning out that Kit had such a bond so as to attack to protect Reno, though not himself. Really the two had a symbiotic relationship, each looked out for the other so far. Thank Gaia they hadn't been put to the test, or anyone would have done away with the Cuahl in no time.

They had conversed till Reno was falling asleep sitting up. Talc had put out their fire after they'd made coffee again, then carried the soundly sleeping boy over to what looked to be his bed. Maybe the man could help make a better sleeping platform, he could purchase an army issue sleeping roll for each of them. That would repay the boy for letting Talc into his little world so easily. Yeah, this boy would be a bit of fun to be around for the time.

~~~Few weeks later~~~

Reno had long since learned that Talc was as mischievous as he was rebellious, the young man was the ultimate of all pick-pockets. He also really knew how to fight. Reno had been horrified the first couple of times the man had slipped some Gil from some visitor's pockets on one of their frequent visits to the small square of shops. He'd immediately bought Reno a dark jacket; it could be cinched tight, high up around Reno's mid section with a belt and flared out falling down to his calves. It had huge sleeves that Reno had to fold up quite a ways. Talc had called it an 'investment' that would grow with Reno.

Reno got to see Talc fight when he was 'wrongly accused' of bumping into a VERY notable man. Who Reno would later learn was a newbie Turk, and a fight ensued … it was a bloody mess, both men leaving each other dragging themselves away dirty bloody, and pride wounded. Talk had laughed about the whole mess, they'd been equally matched he would tell Reno. But the young Turk was so new that he would be a veritable opponent had this little Tryst happened in the future at any time. The Turk hadn't been in uniform yet, he was TOO new. Or Talc would have never messed with the kid. But thankfully the kid had even walked away laughing… or Talc would be looking for a new place to hide out soon. The whole fight Reno had sat in horror and awe, watching the blood be spilt, he was hiding behind some wreckage. But it was only the first of more that would come.

Shortly after on another little 'nab' as Reno called Talc's little 'trysts', as Talc called them. Reno didn't believe they were any sort of notice to the VERY unsuspecting 'patrons', Talc had purchased them both sleep rolls. Those lay on top of the wooden slats and Reno's large blanket used as a blanket for them both worked just fine. Reno still couldn't get used to sharing a bed with anyone.

At night he would sometimes lay awake, thinking, and wondering why Talc didn't expect him to 'please' him as his father had. He just couldn't figure out why the man would lay with him, yet not touch him. It amazed Reno to no end, that Talc had not hurt him. Reno would sometimes lie on his side facing Talc and watch him breath. The more he got to know him, the more Reno admired his strength. He was everything that his father was not. Reno would smile then curl on his side tighter so that his forehead would be against Talc's arm, and fall deeply asleep.

Talc knew the boy was growing stars in his eyes. He really wanted to be something that the boy would trust and learn from. He could really help Talc. He would pick-pocket a little just to test the waters and groom Reno to know that sometimes in life under the plate… you would have to use less than honorable to some people, means. He would laugh at how careful Reno was, he would make sure and be wearing his tee shirt and pants, with the overalls to bed, but even on top of that, Reno would also wear a long sleeve shirt over it all when Talc had bought him one for the colder days.

Talc would have laughed at Reno's insecurity at night, if not for knowing why, the boy was afraid of being exposed at night. Obviously, someone had hurt him. Boy, did Talc understand that or what. Reno didn't ask Talc why the man knew how to avoid and teach Reno how to protect himself against the Traffickers… but Talk knew from personal experience, the horrors that those people could inflict.

Yes, after a few weeks Talc had begun teaching the boy some different ways to strengthen his muscles. Reno had told him all about working hard for the last two years and Talc could tell, Reno had some young muscle, already well developed. But with these new methods, Talc would help Reno find steel rods, or other devices that Reno could use, to build up muscle through repetitive movements. Talc WOULD train this boy to be a help to him…

Reno felt more and more awe as time went on, and he saw more fights. Talc must have seen that because Reno was amazed when Talc decided to start teaching him some self defense. Talc had come out of their little shack on a particularly hotter day than normal. In his hands he carried one of the particularly shorter pipes, or rods from behind the door.

Reno was sitting by the fire waiting for some water to heat up for his and Talc's after dinner coffee. He was witling on a piece of wood with a new knife that Talc had given him. It was way better than the one that had been his fathers. And Reno acted as if it was Shiva itself. It was silver with white an blue ivory on the handle. 'sweet Shiva' he exclaimed when Talc had handed it to him. Talc had replied with 'as good a name as ever, huh' so the sweet flip blade was always on Reno's person from that day forward. Talc had helped Reno fashion a holder for him with leftover material from the sling they had made together for holding a bottle up to collect the water, which they'd alternate every other day. The little holder was perfect for Reno to keep 'Shiva' under the edge of Reno's pant's waistline.

He since had begun trying to make something from the smaller scraps of wood, he wanted to make a likeness of Kit, he remembered with fondness how much his mother had loved a small statuette of a baby wrapped in a blanket, that she had been given by a neighbor that she had cared for when they were ill. Sadly, he cringed when he remembered the day his father had gotten furious at Reno for playing with sticks on the floor while his mother readied dinner. His father had beaten him badly, and probably his mother as well, though it was after Reno had been put to bed that he had heard flesh connect, but no cries from him mother. His father had burned the statuette the next morning saying that having senseless things made Reno do senseless acts. That was when he'd been ordered to start finding work, part time for then.

Reno sat down the piece of wood with unshed tears in his eyes. He looked up at Talc, expecting to be reproved. He was doing something senseless, maybe Talc wouldn't like it; maybe he was coming to hit him with that thin pipe.

When Talc was met with such sadness, it made him stop in his tracks. He held his free hand out shaking it. "Whoa boy, whatcha sad for huh?" He smiled at Reno hoping that whatever it was would change, he wanted to see the boy's face light up when he walked out with a proposal for learning self defense.

"I'm sorry, Yo. I won't do it no more." Reno kicked the wood with his foot for emphasis.

Talc scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes. "Look boy, I don't want you to think you can't do what you want. Whoever taught you, you couldn't, sucks." He leaned down and picked up the carving. "Its Kit isn't it?" And when a soft nod was his answer he added. "It's a good start, I think you should keep going though, I don't think your done yet, huh?" And when Reno's face turned into a thankful and relieved child's face he knew he'd hit it on the head. This kid had been put down, bad. Maybe if He gave the kid some confidence, then Reno would really grow.

"You know Reno, I believe if you keep growing and learning the way you do, you'll be a force to contend with." He stepped forward placing a hand on Reno's shoulder. "And starting today, lets teach you how to fight off the bad guys, huh?" Talc handed Reno the pipe.

Reno didn't tell Talc how much his words had moved him. He looked up again at the young man that was growing into the closest to a hero that Reno had ever been to. In fact, the notion of a SOLDIER, or Turk, no longer even registered in his head… no, he wanted to be …just like Talc. His eyes shone bright with unshed tears again, but with a smile on his face, and took the metal from Talc's hand.

Talc knew that the boy would remain loyal now… He could really teach him. And once he learned some fighting skills, he could take him on trips to other sectors and begin picking up with his responsibilities again.

~~~Few months later~~~

"Whadaya mean Yo!" Reno tipped his head cocky and glared at the man who was his constant companion. "I am NOT doing your dirty work alone this time, YOU will help me, or I'm not cooking when we get home, man."

Talc looked at Reno from under the edge of his Hat. The boy had grown not only in height quite a bit, but in mouth. Talc chuckled; he had the best teacher of all. "You will do as I say, or I'm not teaching you more tricks huh?"

Reno's ego deflated. They had been hopping sectors for over a month now and Talc had taught him the ropes. After teaching Reno about the two main types of traffickers; the Drug and Weapons ones, and the human ones, Reno soon learned that Talc specialized in interfering with the drug and weapons traffickers. Bottom line, he stole from them to provide to a secret source of money and he also ran interference for that secret source, if someone else stepped onto that man's grounds. He knew, there was MUCH more he needed to learn.

Talc had taught Reno many things over the past few months, from fighting one on one pretty well, to the basics of pick-pocketing, swiftness and speed. Agility was a bonus, and Reno's natural yet unique talents of reading a person and observation were an added bonus to the mix. And if Talc wasn't mistaken Reno seemed to have a natural inclination to knowing when something bad was going to turn up. The kid would go somewhere one day. If Talc's 'job' didn't cut him out of the game early…

Reno looked back at the two, bottom of the line thugs that Talc had mainly taken out, though Reno had helped quite a bit also. He'd have to clean up the mess and gather anything useful from the men. They were unconscious. But Reno still hated toying with them, but Talc was busy going through the merchandise. Reno didn't like knowing so much about drugs now… but learning the weapons… Now that was sweet.

When they went out on these little Tryst's, Reno would always show Kit the sign for staying behind and keeping hidden. He only hoped that each time he left he wasn't putting his friend in any danger. The feline had grown very large. Probably full grown now… but Reno didn't have anything to compare him to so he only guessed.

With a groan the youth set out to get the scene cleaned and the thugs stripped of anything useful at all. But they needed to rush before the guard would make their round in this section. "Well at least help me lift this heavy jackass, Yo." Reno called out to Talc from the ground beside the larger of the two men.

They would make their way back the same way they got there. Reno's awe of the train system had diminished to untrusting wariness. His coat came in handy to carry things on the train along with the ease of transportation without fear of being caught thanks to a gift of gloves of his own. Reno had been surprised the first time Talc took off for the day on his own and came back with the supple and brand new leather gloves. They were still a bit too big for him, but Reno's hands were already lean like a man's. They'd grow. So he was completely set for inter section travel. And no one carded him at the station. Between his weight register on the platform and his build they assumed he was with his parent.

After the cleanup they rode back in silence. Reno only glancing at his hero from time to time, Talc was the kindest person he'd ever known next to his mother. And he had yet to hurt Reno physically aside from in training skirmishes. But there was still a sense of secrecy or darkness to the young man.

Reno waited till they were safely on their walk back to their shack before he opened his mouth again. "Talc… how old are you?…" the youth trailed off, not knowing if he was pushing it. He looked up at Talc expecting a harsh bite.

Talc stopped short. He'd expected that question a long time ago, but had fallen into the ease of not worrying about Reno's thoughts on it. Maybe he wouldn't care, if only he knew what I've been through. But instead with a grin he turned to Reno.

"I can be whatever age you'd like me to be pretty boy…" He leaned down taking Reno's chin in his hand the way he always did when getting Reno to focus on him. This time though, there was a different feel about the energy he was putting off.

Reno's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't even think of a comeback. That was certainly not the answer he was expecting. At all. If Reno would have had a weapon for his mind and heart, at that moment he would have used it. He may have been barely on the verge of 11 years of age, but he felt as if he'd had the world on his shoulders and more. He looked up at Talc with all his soul wide open to be gutted.

Talc saw the look brimming in those bright blue jewels for eyes. He had gotten the exact reaction he'd wanted, but he couldn't pass up the chance to at least taste the sweet young flavor of the boy that adored him. Lowering his face to Reno's, his lips brushed the boy's. He expected a shocked and confused reaction, maybe awe. Not the reaction that DID happen.

Reno's heart skipped at least half a dozen beats when Talc lowered his lids lazily and leaned down ever so slowly. Reno had half expected this from the 1st day the young man had shown up. But he never expected it with his own heart enflamed with such confusion as this. He closed the distance almost savagely. Their lips met but he opened up his mouth, expecting what had happened with his father, but hoping it would feel so much more, inside.

Talc felt Reno's kiss hit him like an emotional freight train. The boy was strong and fierce about it. Definitely inexperienced, yet knowing what he wanted. But then He felt the boys lips open for him. Talc groaned, "unh…" How long had it been? His arms lifted from his side, and from Reno's chin to wrap around the boy's lean figure, one arm around his shoulder blades, and another pulling that tiny waist up tight to the taller of the two. He automatically deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip into Reno's mouth. He felt the boy gasp, then a slight moan into Talc's mouth. He slowly felt out the boy's warm mouth, tasting him, feeling him.

Reno was shocked at the depth of feeling that this caused when Talc allowed his tongue to start dancing in Reno's mouth. It was like a monsoon of realization… this could be good... not the way it had been before… His body reacted naturally, curving up against the taller man.

Talc tightened his hold when he felt that supple body fit up tightly to his own, the boy was completely pliable to his every hairbreadth of movement. He pressed with the arm that was holding Reno around the waist, then pulled away from the Kiss, breaking his own spell.

"So, my pretty boy… that right there tells me, I'm old enough to know that I'm just what you need… you'd be nabbed by the Traffickers in an Ifrit minute if you didn't have me, huh…" He let up regrettably on the young and warm body that was in his arms. "You don't know the fire that you carry in your veins you little thing… you need to train yourself, and grow… you'll be a fine young man, boy. Huh… you will…" He nodded with his eyes closed and willed himself to walk away.

He'd meant every word, but despite the image he'd wanted to express he was NOT as good hearted so as to willingly push the boy away again had he made a move again. So steeling himself he hoped his psychology had the effect that was necessary. It would hurt Reno a little but it would pale in comparison to the harm that had been done to the boy to make him this way, and nothing compared to what he'd face if he wasn't slum-smart.

Reno felt the ache in his chest… almost before Talc had finished his words… When his Hero had pulled away like he did it tore Reno open, Talc hadn't known that Reno had bared his heart and soul… and Reno wouldn't tell him. His father had taught him that much shut your mouth. But the feeling that was new and so different was already planted; he couldn't help it if it still grew despite the shattered base it was in.

Things were awkward for Reno the first night and day after that moment. He still wanted to curl to his side up to Talc like he had since months ago… but he didn't know if he'd be shunned, the young man was friend, peer, brother, and father to Reno. But before Reno could think much of it Talc had reached out his arm with his eyes closed. And Reno curled under it, feeling a sense of warmth and protection.

The following day passed by slowly, Talc had announced that he needed to run an errand without Reno, so Reno sadly watched him go, but whittled for a bit, then played with Kit like he hadn't in a long time. It helped to ease him out of the sense of aching discomfort that he had felt since the day before. He ran, romped, and wrestled with the large feline… it was so nice it felt warm.

Reno realized with a sudden sense of longing, that the last time he'd felt this warm had been when his mother told him a story of life in the sun, or sang to him…

Lying back on the gravelly dirt, Reno and Kit lay there day dreaming till a peaceful sleep claimed them both. Training, exercising and what naught could come tomorrow… this afternoon alone with his smaller childhood companion he would dream of being in his mothers warm and soothing arms… not of the warm arms of his Hero and teacher…

_**~~~End Chapter 9~~~**_

_A/N:_

_Sorry that this update took a while. I was a bit run down, distracted, depressed, and busy… some busy in the good way… Reading other people's works and such… and communicating with my new friend! And some bad busy… yuckyness with custody, stress, family members health, and insomnia. But hey, I'm here. And this story is my stress release.. So I'm all good!_

_I need to take a minute and thank Princess Turk, for being a wonderful new and close friend… we are sisters and twins… separated by space and time! She is an inspiration… and an awesome support! Thank you *hugs* Read her stuff!_

_And thank you to anyone who has left reviews… it means so much!_

_Hopefully I will have another chapter within 24 hours… that's what I will try for! And I want to work on some other works!_

_Ta ta for now!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: _

_Okeydokey… some yaoi! Some touchin'..kissin'…getting it on… ya' know!_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 10~**_

Time was flying by for young Reno. He'd slowly been trained by Talc. He could now defend himself pretty well; maybe even go on the offensive a bit as well. But mainly, Reno was beginning to grow and learn who he was.

Reno was almost 12 now, and his wit was growing exponentially, he had a quick come back for everything. His ability to read circumstances had grown too.

With all that he was learning, he knew that there still was more. Talc had spent hours… many hours teaching Reno of the sickening world they lived in, that many would never even in their deepest nightmares ever fathom…

The slums were not only what they seemed on the outside, but within worlds, there were more worlds. There was the undercurrent of the crime lords in any large city… but in Midgar under its massive over structure, there were BEYOND crime lords and such. There were Traffickers… the ones that would deal in guns, weapons, ammunition, drugs, but more fearfully in existence…were the flesh traffickers… No one knew ALL their secrets. No, not one single soul knew all there was about them, not even the traffickers themselves. They were a secret sect of people that would steal, trade, and buy humans, most particularly the young and the lonely. To be used for whatever people were needed for. As flesh for pleasure, torture, slaves, workers, you name it.

There were men, in control of these people… that even Talc didn't know of, and as Reno had learned, Talc knew a lot about it… Reno didn't know why… just that he had info on it. As the days had dragged on, and Talc showed Reno more of the reachable world of under plate society, Reno found himself doing more and more with Talc's jobs… Some smaller things he even did on his own. And Talc was taking off on his own more and more, leaving Reno to wonder when he'd be showing up again.

Talc was working with Reno, teaching him some new defensive and offensive moves with a pipe, and recently Reno had been trying to think of a way to bring it with him to other sectors without causing problems or drawing unwanted attention and suspicions. It was a nice day though, to be working with his hero.

Reno jumped to avoid a kick but just as he thought he was safe, a hard object hit him square on the side of the neck. "Shiva's balls Yo!" He cried out.

"Um, Reno… Shiva doesn't have balls… huh." Talc pulled his arm back to his side. "You are not focusing; it's your own fault if you can't stop a blow. You have trained as well as some men, boy." Talc's eyes showed a hidden fury for only a brief moment. He didn't want to break his façade of calmness. The boy had been doing so well for so long... He didn't want to think of Reno failing at anything, he wanted the boy to someday be even better than him, he'd make a very good puppet for the young man.

Talc had been finding it harder and harder to train the boy, and live with him on the daily basis. The boy so tempted him. He grew lankier and leaner every day, he stretched up, but his frame remained so slim. He had ivory white skin. His eyes were shining crystals, with shards of ice that would peak their way through when the boy was enraged in fight.

Talc's eyes widened as Reno's became filled with furry, yet the boy had not noticed the fire in Talc's own rich brown, almost black chasms. The boy's subtle shift would go unnoticed to most who did not know the boy. But Talc grinned inside, Oh, this would be good…

Reno's grip shifted on his fighting pipe. His weight shifted ever so slightly towards his toes. His breath came in and he held it for only a split second.

Reno lunged, but not just forward. He lunged up and forward. His speed so swift that Talc could barely follow him as he shifted over the older man's head, in one swift movement he had flipped the pipe around Talc's neck and had spun so that his chest was against Talc's back. He was almost as tall as the older man now.

"Now who's the one that's not focusing…old man?"Reno whispered into Talc's ear. "And you're right, Shiva doesn't have balls… cause…if she did… I'd like her even better…" He grinned and pressed up against the older man.

This, this was why Talc had a hard time training the boy… no, the young man now. He didn't know his own power… Reno would be good at seducing an old mage if he only knew his own control. Talc groaned without even realizing it and pushed his backside against that leaner build that stood behind him. He slipped his arms behind him, allowing his hands to caress Reno's sides. But his touch did not remain gentle. He reached Reno's one arm and yanked, so fast that Reno didn't have the chance to tighten his choke hold.

Before he knew it, Reno was being wrenched around again. Talc had yanked hard on one arm. Then flipping their positions so that Talc now had Reno's pipe filled arm wrenched behind his back painfully, and his other arm was being held at his side. Talc growled low into Reno's ear. "You don't even know how old I am, Boy… you don't know what I am… you don't know the flames that you are playing with that belong to me, let alone the power of your own fire."

Talc leaned hard against Reno pressing his hips against the boy's backside. He leaned forward so that his lips were right along the back curling edge of Reno's ear. "Reno… You don't know what you do… I do not want to hurt you. But if you keep testing me, I'm afraid I will lose control and do just that." He let Reno go. He turned to walk into their little home.

"Why?" Was the one word that Reno said. He let his face stay fallen forward now. His hair had partially come loose from the tie that he had in it. It hid his face from Talc when the older man stopped and looked back.

"Why, what?" Talc wasn't sure where this was going.

"Why don't you want to hurt me?" Reno looked up at Talc and his eyes burned a darker shade of blue than usual. There were unshed tears in his eyes again. But worst of all, his whole body was shaking, he quivered like a pup. Raw with need Reno allowed his voice to convey his insecurity. "If you need me, why don't you want me to please you?"

Talc felt the whole under plate world stop. It stopped to become a void of silence that only left himself and Reno standing alone. Everything around them went white. Did he… "I don't want you to be hurt like I was… like you already have been… Reno. But… what do you mean. 'Need you'?" Talc stepped closer. Another step, and then another, till he was standing directly in front of the angered yet beautiful boy. He knew the boy had 'felt' his need when he'd held him tight.

"Talc, you're a Hero ta me, yo. Ya don' know what it's like… don' ya want me to give you pleasure. I know how…" He looked up at Talc with a sadness and unsure-ness in his eyes, but tentatively reached his slender hand out to touch Talc's chest above the open section of his brown shirt.

"Oh, Reno. I didn't want to let your little firey self burn me… I, also, did not want to burn you either. You little boy, huh" He finished softly, but reached out his hand to mimic the touch of Reno's on his chest.

Reno wasn't wearing a shirt during their training. Talc wore his shirt, just not his flowing overcoat. The brush of Talc's fingertips on his smooth boy-like chest made him feel a burning deep down in his gut. He'd felt like that a lot off and on for the last few months. Lying in bed with the man had been torture for Reno. But now, feeling his touch so delicately, was so un-Gaia-like for Reno. Reno was used to moments like this being forced and pushed situations.

Talc had watched the boy's irises contract. He knew that Reno had probably never known a soft touch in this situation. But GAIA… HE's JUST A BOY! Talc's conscience was at war with himself. But… the boy would have someone else do this… if not him, then someone else who would be far worse would be breaking the boy. Just watching how Reno fall into submissive body language, with his head tipped back, his body arching into Talc's touches, his mouth slightly ajar as he looked at the older man through darkened eyes. It made Talc's mouth water and he let out a loud audible groan. "Ohh.. Reno.. I warned you"

Reno felt his breathing pitch into over drive. His eyes widened at the groan and the curse of a warning from his friend. But felt himself be wrapped tightly in an embrace before he watched Talc's small chiseled pale lips descend onto his own.

The Kiss was nothing like the last tantalizing one month's ago… this was more. It was possessive, raw, and uncontained. Talc's moist tongue delved into Reno's mouth, leading a warrior-like dance of the two. Reno let out a mewl, as Talc nipped at Reno's tongue and then his lips. He then deepened the kiss even more, trying to swallow Reno right down with the force and power behind it. His arms were tightly around Reno's shoulders and middle.

The slight sounds that Reno was making, in the back of his throat, were enough to snap any resistance that Talc's body had. 'Oh…Reno if only you knew we were more like kindred spirits than you thought. But I cannot let you know… you need to have a chance at something more…'

Talc took his hand that had been on Reno's middle, and smoothly pushed his hand down the back of Reno's pants. He grasped tightly to his taut backside. "Oh Reno…" He growled and pulled him roughly with that hand against his thick erection under his pants. The connection of the two, even through clothes caused a gasp from the younger boy.

The hand that Reno felt on his backside was moving, it was so enticing, when he'd been pulled hard against Talc's growing proof of need, he'd gasped. But his conscience receded as that hand splayed across both muscles, yet allowed one finger to brush against the crease. The growing moan wanted to push its way out, but Reno bit it back. That seeking finger pushed it way slowly into the small opening that it found. Reno Pushed back against the hand. He'd never known this feeling.

Talc bit down on Reno's bottom lip as his hand caressed the velvety skin of the boy's young sweet ass. The one finger that he'd worked into the opening pushed inside, then pulled out, a few times before he pushed a 2nd finger into the dry opening. The texture and friction made his body's urgency become so much more painful. He imagined himself flipping the boy onto the ground and just ripping into that tight hot body, to feel the skin and flesh give way, and illicit cries from the feisty red head. But instead of a forceful and painful taking… he wanted Reno to know a moment of heated and lustful tenderness. But he wondered if he'd be able to hold out.

Reno let out another mewl and lifted his leg bending it at the knee pulling it against Talc's hip and thigh. Talc took the cue and used his other hand to grasp Reno's lifted leg by the thigh and pull him even closer to the older man. He entered a third finger into the opening groaning at the same time. "Reno… Let me take you…"

Talc knew he'd hit his limit. The feral look in Reno's eyes… He knew that he was the first one to see it in this setting. He was waking Reno's lust. The boy was so young, and so immature. Yet the boy's boy and hormones had betrayed him, readying him for this moment in his life, being forced into lustful frenzy that shouldn't be felt for a few more years really.

He'd prepared the boy enough for now. He knew they should both be touching and tasting each other. Teaching the boy, and safely and without pain taking him, but this circumstance would not allow for that.

Reno blushed furiously when he heard the command/question.. let me… take you… Talc had said. Reno felt his immature boyhood strain against his pants, he knew this feeling. He'd felt it at night a lot recently. He also knew what would come, but this pleasure wasn't coming from rubbing against the bedding or his own hand. Talc's fingers were bringing a wave of pleasure every time they pushed inside of him. It was sore and not comfortable, but that didn't matter, for the pleasure was strong.

Talc leaned forward and kissed Reno again, softer. He tasted the boy and felt his mouth, and tongue kiss back just as sweetly. But he needed him. He needed him now. He turned Reno in his arms and pulled down the boys pants, just past his most intimate area. He reached down and freed his own manhood, then pulled Reno's back, flush against him. "Do you want me Reno?..." He whispered into the boy's ear.

Reno answered by reaching behind himself and grasping the hard and thick length that was pressing against the small of his back. His eyes opened wide, it was much larger around then what he'd known before. It wasn't longer, just thicker. But he tipped his head back against Talc's chest and gave a small grin to the older man. "Take me…"

Talc grinned back at Reno and ran his hands over the small lean chest that was in front of him, feeling his strong erection against the boy's skin on his back was almost enough to set him off alone. But he ground himself just to enjoy the feel of himself there. Then nibbled on Reno's neck a little he reached with his hand to stretch Reno a little more.

His fingers dove back into the boy's tight orifice, Reno whimpered against the fingers onslaught, straining against the arm that held around his chest. The fingers kept stretching him and stabbing him against something that made him feel sparks, and make that feeling build up… He thought he was going to burst, or scream… or both.

Talc Moaned as he heard the boy whimper… Reno was ready to cum… He'd make him cum, then he would enjoy himself. He reached down with the hand that had been on Reno's chest and barely grasped the boy's still developing erection and stroked down ever so gently.

Reno felt ice prickle his body then a sweeping fire built through his limbs and came down through his stomach then out his boy-hood with a scream. "GAIA!... Talc… Ah!..." He twisted so suddenly it caught the elder off guard. Then flung his lanky arms around Talc's neck while breathing so hard you'd have thought he'd run a marathon. He pressed up against Talc so tightly. He didn't know what to do. Then realization hit him and he looked up at Talc "what about…" but was silenced.

"Don't worry… we'll take care of me. How'd you like that baby boy?" He hummed in Reno's ear and stroked the boys back. The strong emotional reaction was not one he'd expected.

"Talc… I think I… I think…" Reno strove to find the right words. He looked up at his hero with such admiration and warmth in his eyes. He wanted to convey his sudden awareness of what he had felt for almost 2 years now.

Talc knew by the boys look what he was striving to say. He needed to get the boy to forget. This isn't what he wanted or needed. Not here… Not now. But all he could think of was to silence the boy with a kiss.

Reno's mind spun, He must feel the same way. Reno began kissing back with fervor. This must be how Gaia would make things ok for him again.

There was a prickling sensation at the back of Reno's skull. He hadn't noticed it, he'd been too caught up in the lustful moment. But as suddenly as he had began kissing back, He stopped!  
He pulled away yanking back from the man who had been his trainer and Hero. He felt a sense of dread, from the man in front of him, and also a sense of dread from their world around him. He didn't know why, but he knew something bad was going to happen…. Now! "Talc… we need to go!"

Reno wrenched his pants up and ripped away from the man's clutch, but before he could repeat the warning to the bewildered young man. There was a high pitch ringing sensation and a loud explosive noise. Both guys dove for the ground. The explosion had been a few hundred yards away in the first larger building from their little home. Then in short succession there were more explosions and a shaking feeling.

"Come on Reno… Someone's attacking the sector… and they are using material… this won't be good. Grab your bad. We gotta high tail it out'a here. Now." He pushed the boy towards the small home they shared, and went to the side of the door himself. He had his pack all done up thinking in advance for his next job.

Reno was entirely bewildered, but dashed inside. Kit was nowhere to be seen for the whole day. He'd have to come back for him, but the feline was an adult now and took off alone sometimes for days. He grabbed the pack from the floor in front of the stone wall. And threw the few belongings he had. He grabbed the blankets then rolled up his bed roll and grabbed the other and rolled it and tossed it near the door. "Talc! Your roll!" He shouted for the man to hear. Then reached for the food and can's and bottles of water they had. They had accumulated two more since when they'd first met. So they always had three in circulation.

Reno came dashing out the door as Talc had just reached in for his roll. "Talc!" the slight terror in Reno's eyes showed plain as day. "What do we do?"

"Come with me, you'll hide… this is some rebellion… could even be Avalanche." Talc said quickly while scanning the sight before them. Thankfully where they were situated allowed for them to see most of what went on in about half of the sector. There had been open gun fire and smaller magic and material blasts since it had started. Must be the army was here too. Something big had unfolded in this sector and Talc knew it had been well overdue. This was the clue he needed. "Reno… come on!" he urged the scared young man to move.

They'd run to the place where they got their water from. No one was anywhere near it, and the pipes, and steam vents made for a dark and good place for Reno to hide. "Reno!" Talc grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "Stay here!" He looked hi straight in the eye. "I'll come back… I need to help out with this. I'll come back when it's calmed down. Do you understand?"

Reno nodded grimly. He should be helping, but he'd never seen anything like this before. He was vulnerable right now from the recent emotional high. He should have felt this coming … he shouldn't have let his guard down. He looked at Talc grimly. "I'm sorry… I should have known… we should have been prepared."

"That's my little warrior. You'll do fine, Reno you've grown a lot." He put his hand on Reno's shoulder, then used his finger to lift Reno's chin like he used to. "You'll be fine, I'll be back." Then he ran off towards the fighting.

Reno had a feeling that everything was just beginning. He cursed himself for letting himself open his heart. Why, what was wrong with him? He fisted his hands into his half loose hair. He groaned, why was this happening now? He took his pack off and crawled under some lower set pipes. He'd hide for now, but he knew he needed to grow more, he felt so helpless.

Reno slammed his fist on the ground. "Gaia! Why… what am I here for!"

_**~~~End Chapter 10~~~**_

_A/N:_

_I have sooo got to quite promising to get a new chapter up sooner. *sigh* when I wasn't promising I was getting them out, one chapter a day… now its like 1 every 3 or so days. Grrr. Not good._

_So.. I will try to get them out sooner. The story is taking a new twist soon. What will be the next twist on Reno's pathway. His road?..._

_Also… thanks again to Princess Turk.. you're my biggest support! Thank you! And thank you to any one else that has read or reviewed this story! *bows* I appreciate any support!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: angst…. A change in Reno's path…. Angst… J_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 11~**_

Time was spinning out of control for Talc. He knew exactly who this guerilla attack was from once he'd seen the burnt orange suits that the men were wearing. They were making some huge headway in fighting back the army. But Talc grinning, it was hopeless; the army always had more coming… He had to hand it to them. This little group had grown quite a bit since he'd been involved with them.

Slipping into the shadows he headed in the right direction that he knew he'd eventually find the person he wished to find. They hadn't seen each other for some time. But perhaps, he'd be welcomed to the growing group again.

He slipped up beside a shadowed and lean figure. "I knew you'd come sooner or later" A raspy voice cut through the din of the fighting.

"Touché I knew you'd show your face below plate before much longer… though I am much surprised to only find you working behind the lines." Talc said humbly to the shadowed man.

"The leader need not show his face till the time is right, lest the pawns fail, 'tis but a mere brush of irritation to retreat and reform till another time." The man slipped a Dirk out of his robe that wrapped his upper body, and pointed it at Talc's throat, barely nicking his Adams apple. "Speak your business… I am a very busy man…"

Talc raised his hands ever so slightly in mock surrender. He knew the man was untrusting, he wanted to also hear Talc beg. Tipping his head in slight bow he spoke softly. "I ask to rejoin your forces…" He swept his eyes in the direction of the fighting. "I believe that, though you will not be successful today… you will be in the future. I want to be part of this again." He locked eyes with his elder.

"Hn… So be it. Join with us at the golden point in 2 days. Till then you may fight or not, whichever you see fit." The elder man turned back to the papers his subordinates were holding and placed the Dirk back into its sheath hidden in the folds of the robe that was wrapped about him.

"Yes." Talc gave a nod and headed towards the fighting. He'd only watch for now… no need to be included in this genocide… He would certainly play a grueling part in the future, but such is the role of a pawn such as himself. But they'd see, he'd be the right hand man of this coming power… not now… but one day.

The bloody scene that played out through the sector was horrifying for anyone to watch. The guerilla's slaughtered everyone that came between them and Shinra's forces. It was a small battle in comparison to other wars that played out… usually on outer soil, never inside the city, Avalanche had been the only one to have the guts to do this before. Thus it was only sensible that he had lead Reno to believe that, that was the group that was here now. No, no one would know who this mysterious group was, not any time soon anyway.

He watched as children and adults alike that ran for their lives and were killed in front of him. And businesses were lit on fire. This battle would be over soon. He needed to gather supplies, while the timing was good and everyone was distracted.

~~~ With Reno ~~~

Reno could hear screaming. It ate at his inner self, he didn't know why. For some reason it didn't bother him in the way he thought it would, but he felt like something was clawing to get out, he should be helping, or at least be with Talc.

Reno could look up from where he was hiding and just make out a billow of smoke or two from the direction in which they had seen the people fighting, initially. What was going on? He didn't know what was happening, but the prickling sensation was so strong he wished he could claw at himself and make it all go away. There was too much, too fast, that had gone on.

He clenched his fist so tightly that his fingernails burrowed into the skin of his palm making him bleed. WHY! Why couldn't he have the power to do something. He didn't know if he cared about the people living in this section, but overall, he wanted to make a difference. Be a SOLDIER, or a Turk… no. Reno shook his head, that's not what he wanted. His eyes glistened over. He wanted to be just like Talc. He could see the rich chocolate brown eyes that would look down at him in the brighter places they would visit, and how they looked like deep soulful puddles of black in the dark. He would die every time the man smiled at him.

'I want to make you proud'… Reno thought to himself. 'Make you proud… and know that you love me.' That's it! He knew what he wanted to tell Talc, he knew this man meant too much to him. He wanted him to love him in return.

Reno stood up from his position of hiding. He had resolve painted on his features. He needed to be beside Talc, he needed to fight for whatever Talc was fighting for. Maybe he could find him now. Reno knew if he searched deep enough into the recesses of his conscience he could search out the man. He had never shared it, but he always knew when Talc was returning home… Didn't know how to explain it, just that he knew he'd be home soon. He thought about the memories as warmth spread through his body.

He needed to take that warm feeling and reach deep… deep down, into his soul, past the prickling sensation of dread, past the onslaught of his emotions. He needed to center in on the tug of familiar lips, the taste so bitter and sweet, and familiar brown eyes, black hair like night, and skin on his hands that was raspy from use in fighting and work…

There… Reno latched onto that familiar feeling and let his whole focus be placed on it. He closed his eyes, he'd never done this before, he had recognized the feelings so that he could accept something was different about himself, but for some reason he just knew if he tried hard enough, he could use this emotional connection with Talc to find the man. He was close by, Reno opened his eyes. He knew Talc was inside a building nearby.

Reno slinked out of the area he'd been left in. He kept to the shadows, just like his feline friend had taught him so very long ago. But this time he did so with stealth and strength. He knew how to protect himself now. He could move along not just as a cornered bit of prey, but now as a predator himself. Still young and in training, Reno showed such potential. He needed to grasp his own natural ability's and go with it!

Reno crouched next to an open window of some rickety business he'd been in maybe once or twice before. There was no sense of sound or movement that he could detect inside, but for some reason his gut told him that this was where Talc was. Reno closed his eyes again, probably not the smartest move. Gritting his teeth, Reno tried as hard as he could, he wanted to somehow send his consciousness forward, propel it into this open window… was it safe for him to go in. He used that emotional connection again. Tried to feel the nervousness or calmness of the person he was attaching himself to. There! He's not nervous… anxious maybe… I don't know.

Reno opened his eyes, he'd never get anywhere unless he took the plunge. He leapt as high as his lean legs would let him go, and cleared the window with not a noise at all, landing so gracefully on both balls of the feet and his one hand stretched forward to the floor.

The little tacky shop was dim, so dim… But he reached out again, in the back. Reno took off full speed and leapt over the rickety counter that looked as if it could hardly stand. He landed on the other side with hardly stopping pace he kept charging forward, around the door….

Talc suddenly whipped out the knife he carried. With a gleam of bloodlust in his eye he pointed the tip instantly pressing into the throat of the attacker poking in enough to hurt and threaten. His eyes were dilated fully, he looked raw.

Reno gasped as the knife tip went right up to his throat pressing in enough to really scare him into thinking he'd be killed in an instant. He looked with complete fear into familiar eyes. The fear and anxiety of his own drained instantly, but could feel the anxiousness simply radiating off of the man he'd fallen in love with. "Talc, it's me." Reno said softly and lifted his hand up to Talc's cheek.

The older man finally blinked, and his eyes refocused onto Reno's eyes. His hand pulled the tip of the knife back again. "Reno, wh.. What are you doing here!" He growled at the young man in front of him. Wait… young man? Talc shook his head. Reno looked wild and strong right now. When did he miss that beautiful free look on his face! No, he couldn't think that way. This boy needed to be left behind, his path didn't allow for foolish boys to follow. Reno had only been a fun distraction anyway. Wasn't he?...

"Talc!" Reno stood firm. "I didn't want you to do this alone. Whatever you are going to fight, I will fight alongside you. I will do anything in my power to make you proud of me." Reno's sure look faltered a little with that statement. He didn't think he'd bare his vulnerability like that to his Hero. He looked down at his bare feet, caked in dry dust and longer and ganglier than he thought they should be. "What I mean is…"

Talc cut Reno off. "Reno, get your ass back to where I left you. Stay there till I get you, or the fighting is over. Don't…." He trailed off 'let yourself get hurt?..' could he say that. 'I'm the one that's going to hurt him.' He looked back up at Reno with a fierce and almost carnal snarl on his face.

"Do you even think I care at ALL what you mean? Or do you think I care at all about what you do with your life? You are… or WERE only a Means to an End for me!..." The older of the two trailed off and turned his face away from the horrid betrayal written all over his young protégé's face. He breathed deeply twice before he opened his mouth again, softer this time. "I want you out of my face… The fighting is almost over. I will be joining this rebellion, you know how to take care of yourself… you did fine before… you'll be fine now…" Wait… didn't he want Reno to think he didn't care. He DIDN'T care… right?

Reno's eyes shuttered out the emotion, they simply went dull and lifeless for a moment. He heard the man he idolized, cared for, loved… and just slipped into a small shell like section of his mind. The hurt, confusion, and pain would be filtered away for now. He reached out with his conscience to try to feel his friend. Hurt, frustration, anger… was it aimed all at him. Reno expelled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He felt his hands quiver. No, he needed to keep a hold on it. He reached out firmer this time with his senses… trying to will his emotions towards the man. Maybe, somehow he could get Talc to look at him, to see what Reno was going to have to say to him. He poured his emotions completely into the willing sense… 'turn around…look at me one more time…' He let his hands drop down… he was light headed, it wasn't going to work. He could never say what he felt to the man that meant so much.

Reno slid his foot behind him, so that he could turn on his heels… He wouldn't look back… he couldn't. But just then Talc turned. His face still shone anger, but under the anger a burning question… Reno didn't know. He felt his mind prickle differently now. Maybe… does he wonder how I feel? Or does he wonder if he should stay? Reno shook his head slightly.

"Talc, I LOVE YOU!" Reno shouted. "I WILL see you again… one day." Reno's own voice sounded distant. Had he said that! No, someone else had forced the words from his lips. His subconscious had become a separate being right then. It had looked down at him from above… just like when he first had known loss.

Reno bit his lip as tears threatened again, but turned on his heels and ran, he ran without any care. A war was raging, big or small. Rebellion, or Shinra, it didn't matter to him. The bullets that whizzed by his head, or the flames that licked at his arm as he tore past buildings, none of it mattered. He'd worn his emotions on an open face again. For the last time…

Talc felt a familiar ripple over his skin, like cold had caressed his body. Somehow in the shadow of his thoughts, he knew the kid was right. He wanted to not do this, he wished he had been another person in another lifetime. But, He shook his head; this was how it had to be. Reno filled with such a fire. I wish I could've loved you back, kid… but I can't. You'll do fine, e chuckled, I'd love to have seen what you make of yourself.

The young man who had stayed with Reno for almost 2 years now shifted a large pack filled to the brim with things he'd need, up on his shoulders. And with a smile to himself he started out past the bloodshed. He'd join this rebellion… he was always destined to remain on the move. He'd worked for this man before, but between him, and the boss he ran for, he knew he'd make it further up the ladder now.

~~~The following day~~~

Reno's feet had tore like fire across the sector. He ran the entire length of it along the outer wall, then ran some more. He ended up in some junky area he'd never been before. On the complete opposite side than what he'd lived. Then sense had knocked him in the head and he'd walked, more like trudged the whole way back to where he'd left the supplies that he'd carried under the pipes. When he'd passed back through the normally heavily populated business district of this sector, though even that was nothing compared to other sectors. It was a smoldering mess. There were dead bodies of civilians, soldiers, and guerilla's everywhere.

Reno had never seen so much blood, and mess, and flesh, and death ever. His eyes burned from the burning ashy smoke, and his lungs felt like they'd burst. The air circulation down here wasn't the best to begin with. But his heart went out for all those that had died; it was like a piece of them mourned inside his heart. Why did he feel this connected to the carnage?

His feet kept plodding along. None of the soldiers that were there from Shinra to clean up this mess questioned his existence, just another homeless or parentless kid from the mess. He'd heard murmurs of this Rebellion that had mounted up from nowhere… with no real intent on winning, except to make a mess and keep Shinra on its toes. He heard murmurs everywhere speaking of how the remaining guerrilla's would be hunted down and executed by the army, maybe even SOLDIER. But no one noticed the boy that walked in their midst with a feral grin on his features.

Reno had, had plenty of time to think. Talc had a job… a tryst… only it was bigger, MUCH bigger this time. He had, HAD to push Reno away. Yes, Reno thought… that's why. His grin at the murmur's…. heh, well... that was because they didn't know a thing if they thought that his hero or anyone he was with would be stopped that easy. No, no one would know the better.

Yes, Reno smiled. He'd find his way on his own again. He needed to move one. Grow, and get so much stronger and smarter. He'd shock Talc when he met him again in this life. He'd be able to match well alongside his hero.

Reno's sadness was still there, but by thinking of a better future like he was helped. It pushed the gaining emptiness from filling him completely. There were things he needed to do. He needed to find his other companion. He needed to move on, find a new home for now. There was someone he still needed to find. And then, he would be pointed towards a new meaning… he felt it… something in life was calling. He needed to find the right path on his road that would lead him to his finale. Where he belonged.

The grin on his face was a shuttered embellished out taking of what was going on deep inside his highly developing mind. No… no one would know what was going on inside this broken boy's emotions. No one knew that the shadow of his road grew brighter every day. This fiery force to be reckoned with… was still growing.

_**~~~End Chapter 11~~~**_

_A/N:_

_Well… I feel like this started out well… then I feel like the ending dribbled and drabbled on. :( ohh well, hopefully the next chapter will help to pick up the suspense and interest again! _

_I've been in the mood to do a more sad/sweet/love story. And have a good idea for one… so I hope to start on that next. But maybe I'll do another chap off coffee kills first lol!_

_Had some downers in life, but overall its wonderful… always having the outlet of reading and writing. And friendship! A thanks to anyone who reads. Please review and lemme know what ya think k! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: none really! Slight sadness, and lots of thinking. And a growing young man's dreams!_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 12~**_

Sector 7 wasn't a place that Reno and Talc had come to In their jobs, more than once or twice. He wasn't as familiar with this place as he had become of the other sectors down here. But using his keen mind he felt his way around carefully. He wanted to blend in as best as he could.

Reno wore some long cargo-style pants with lots of pockets… yet another of the things Talc had come back with as a gift for the young man. It was handy now… He had a lot of his supplies sorted amongst his pockets and the pockets of the large over coat that Talc had given him a long time ago. The pack on his back certainly wasn't overfilled this way, so he looked more natural walking around. And it hit his underweight frame better… making him look more like a filled out 16 year old, rather than a 'barely turned tall 12 year old.'

It was as if Gaia herself has shocked Reno into remembering something that had been said to be SO important. His mother had instructed him to find his aunt. Obviously, Re'nocia had a sister living somewhere.

Reno's heart swelled with sadness again. His mothers eyes… He imagined looking into their depths again. But he couldn't remember the color of them. He could only picture the sadness and love in them. He wondered if his mother's sister would have her eyes, or their beauty and warmth. And then he recalled the fear that filled them that last time he'd spoken to his mother.

Reno grit his teeth. If he hadn't come to this sector, he might have remembered to keep looking for someone who was his family. He didn't have anyone left in this life now. But wait, Reno shook his head. He surely wouldn't have been able to come here. He let his eyes dart around again to ensure no one was watching him. No, it took him meeting Talc to be able to come here. He subconsciously rubbed the fake ID badge for riding the train that Talc had gotten for him. He'd been taught skills, self defense, even how to interact, Talk had even taught Reno how to talk more like the upper plate crowd… and less with the slum drawl. Yes, maybe this was what Gaia had fated for him.

Grinning, Reno thought back to the other day after he'd returned for his things. He'd gone to sleep back at their shelter to allow himself to rest, and had woken up with a very large and very warm blanket wrapped around him. He'd not really enjoyed the idea of sleeping on the cold floor with all his things in a backpack under his head. But yes, when he'd awakened to find Kit… He was beyond relieved. He knew the cat could take care of himself, but with the battles, he was afraid someone might have gone after his feline companion. Kit would have avoided it as much as possible. But either way, Kit was here, now!

And Reno had to figure a way to get the cat on the train. But somehow Kit had understood. And as Reno ran his badge the sneaky feline somehow stalked inside and hid. The car had been empty as it would be normally. But Reno's grin widened as he thought to that moment. Heh, Talc had told him that Cuahl's knew magic… that it was natural for their kind. In fact they were one of the best to observe and learn from if you didn't have a trainer. Well, magic wasn't for Reno but, with a shrug, he'd resigned himself happily to the knowledge that his companion and friend would be very beneficial for getting around down here.

Once they'd made it successfully off the train in sector 7, which had been a very stressful moment indeed. This sector was much busier; there had been a few people in the train station this time. But it was as if they were immune to Kit. No one even glanced at him as he skulked his way through sleekly beside his boy.

They had walked until they found a more abandoned area in the sector, again near the section of main piping near the center structure. That was where Reno had left his companion and some of the belongings. They'd most likely camp out there this night. But Reno had to push on, and try to find out some information.

"Faremis" He whispered out loud to himself. And the Cuahl perked his ears and lifted his sleepy face to look up at Reno. "That's who I have to find." He said sadly, then sat down beside Kit and began rubbing his head. "I can't believe I forgot all 'bout what Mam' said Kit!" He said to the calming soul. As if the feline could make him understand everything, and himself all the better. "Well.. I'm off, you stay here Kit." He made the motion with his hands that the Cuahl had learned, meant stay, and took off in the direction of the train station.

If there was anything he could learn, it would probably be near that station. It was busier than any other area they'd passed through today. It was still early in the evening, so people should still be up and about. This sector didn't seem to be all as bad as other sectors, for the heavier style jobs, and people barely living to work, eat rations and sleep. No, this was closer to what Reno imagined it must be like up on the upper plate even. It was nice.

Yes, there were many things to look at, lots of signs and businesses. Reno had spotted numerous areas with Shinra logo's neatly placed in a window, or on a sign post, or hung from a ledge. Shinra was highly loved in this sector. There appeared to be more rations, or just more food in general. Everyone he passed looked healthier and had more meat to them.

This would certainly be a nicer place to have grown in than where Reno had originally come from. But with a half lifted smirk he thought. 'I'd have never learned, or loved… if I had been.'

He slowed his pace up as he neared the station. He didn't want to raise suspicions, though he'd noticed lots of people around that appeared to not live here, or were just working, or visiting. He let his arms swing at a natural slow pace, and opened his jacket so he didn't look dangerous. Reno tucked a stray hair that had come loose from the wrap around his severe ponytail. His hair had gotten quite long now, and was so thick. But still, despite his efforts to contain it, it would fall loose. He shrugged no matter. He looked around and saw people of all sorts here, different hair, and different clothes.

Hmm… Reno narrowed his eyes slightly, there appeared to be people that he recognized as well. But he wouldn't let that interfere. He simply turned his head and acted as if he was looking at the boarding options on the station's billboard. The two dark and sleazy men that he'd spotted would certainly be troublesome. But easy enough to avoid.

He waited a few minutes and then moved back in the original direction he'd been going. He saw a man who must be here for a guard type of duty. That person might be helpful. He watched as the slightly portly man roved his eyes back and forth in a very bored manner. Plastering his most charming grin on his face, Reno approached the man directly.

"Hey, sir..." Reno would be careful to talk as smoothly as possible. "I was hoping you could help me?" Reno stopped about 4 feet in front of the man. Who was happening to look Reno over from head to toe, obvious about reading and judging the boy.

"Yeah, wha wiff?" The man talked with a very strong almost burr-like accent. Funny, wonder where he's from, Reno thought.

"Oh, you see, I was told to come here to find a family member. Her last name was Faremis… does that sound familiar to you sir?" Reno clasped his hands like a child would, to seem as harmless as possible. He certainly didn't need to deal with any authorities right now.

"Yeah, dat' woul be somfin familiar ta me laddie" The man had Rolled the word 'familiar'. "D'ya wanna find da missus dat can elp'ya?"

Reno had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. To think he was worried about sounding too slummy. Heh, this man was like the epitome of slum slur's. "Yes sir, I'd like that very much. If you could just point me in the right direction… Thank you." Reno nodded with a slight smile.

The man gave Reno some decent directions, and then with a sad look on his face he told the boy not to get his hopes up, and left to switch guards obviously, as a darker nastier looking man look his place. Reno sauntered off as slowly and as mingling looking as possible. Never hurt to be paranoid in this dank world.

Reno decided that today wouldn't be the best day to go, it was already late. As he quietly made his way through some of the dirty streets he observed many people heading inside, and some shops closing up. He passed a couple of tavern-like places. He'd been inside a few with Talc. They certainly weren't closing up. Maybe he could head inside one, just for a warm and lit place to stay for a little bit before he would head back to Kit. It might be nice to observe some other people for a time, it always ended up being interesting watching other people get drunk or in fights.

The atmosphere inside the tavern he'd chosen was busy and kind of loud also. But it was warm, and there were quite a few people here too. He sat down in a corner at the end of the bar. No one knew any better, they assumed he was 16, the legal age to be here. He leaned forward and motioned to the bar master. He was slung a cheap, short, beer mug, and began drinking it slowly. He'd acquired a taste for alcohol when his warm and dark Hero had shown him the ways of life. He could hold his own with it as well, more than once Talc had challenged him. He could hold up almost as well as the older man could.

But tonight, he only wanted to relax and feel like he belonged for a few minutes. The smell in the air in this tavern was a washed up mix of ale, spirits, and sweat. This was not a frilly place, there was some quiet music playing behind the din of the mainly male, crowd. There were a few women, but they were scantily clad, and not very warm looking. Very different than the motherly type Reno was accustomed to where he'd grown up. They were quite appalling actually.

Reno could hear some men fighting about job status somewhere behind him. And to the left a few seats down he could see and hear some man mourning the loss of a son in the army. The man looked so sad, Reno wished his father had been that regretful and loving about his existence. Further to the left there were a couple of men that looked to be reactor workers, with Shinra logo's on some dirty clothes. And one of them was reaching out to a scantily clad woman as she walked by. He stopped her and pulled her by the elbow to straddle his legs. The woman made some moaning noises and leaned down to whisper into the man's ear. Reno watched as her mouth said things that were intimate, but her face was like an impassive stone. If they were unhappy about it all, why did they do this kind of work?

Reno brought his gaze back to the beer that was in front of him and took another gulp of the almost warm liquid. It certainly wasn't refreshing, but the taste and feeling of the drink going down his throat, he welcomed.

Reno didn't know how long he sat there but slowly the noise level had risen and it seemed to be even busier now than when he'd first arrived. Must be the night crowd, he thought. But he didn't react when a young man sat down beside him. He nonchalantly assessed the man without showing it. He took another drink of his beer and read the person that was beside him now.

It was a young man, quite nicely dressed, sleek pin striped slightly shiny fabric for a long sleeve dress shirt. But the top few buttons on the shirt were left open his pointed collars out near his shoulders. His sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up to be about only three quarter length sleeves. He wore more than one chain around his neck. Dark dress style pants and sunglasses up on his head rather than on his face. His hard was dark brown and short, slightly gelled back but feathered looking still. He had a dangerous feel about him, but dark, and exciting.

Reno felt his eyes wander over the young man more appraisingly now, less hidden. He was letting his guard down a bit, the young man's vibes rolled off of Reno in a calling manner.

"So… you like what you see?" The question was practically whispered. The man hadn't taken his eyes off of the newly handed drink that he had. It was a shot of something strong most likely. He lifted it and swallowed it gracefully. Reno watched his throat work. Before realizing the question so quietly said, had been pointed towards him.

Boy, he was getting tired, he needed to keep his assessing air about him. Reno straightened his back. "You don't look like you belong here, is all." Reno said then went back to drinking, motioning for the bar master to get him another one, as he finished it.

"Funny, neither do you." Was the curt reply, the man still hadn't looked up at Reno.

"I don't… just here visiting, looking for someone." Reno felt safe in saying this after being in the sector for most of the day.

"Well…" The young man turned and looked Reno up and down. Not in an admiring, or lustful manner, just assessing, as Reno had done to him. "If you don't find your friend… look me up. I always have job opportunities for someone with your potential." Just like that the man threw some Gil onto the counter, and a card slid next to Reno's second beer, and left.

Reno was quite surprised at the outcome. Had the man really read him that quickly? Reno had a lot of learning still to go if his advanced mind couldn't keep up. He needed to be better than others. He needed to make it… He would be someone that people either respected or feared one day.

'Well… who was he?' Reno thought and fingered the card that was on the counter in front of him. He picked it up and read the two lines that were on it. 'Protégé Host Investor, Communications; Eyes Shut'. Then the second line read, 'Nightly Manor, sector 2.' Reno had a chill race up his spine. The man had a dangerous aloof feel about him. He himself didn't appeal to Reno, but the dangerous and lively air about his business was extremely appealing to the Fiery boy.

No matter, Reno mentally brushed it off, yet pocketed the card. He had a mission. He began to slowly drink down the second beer. He wanted to head out soon. It was getting late and didn't want trouble on his way back to Kit.

Again the noise rose in the Tavern, but just as quickly it went eerily quiet for the lively place. Reno's skin and mind prickled at something else in the air that didn't belong here. Not the same as the young man that had sat beside him. It was a powerful nature that rolled out of his mind, like he could conjure up what it was meant to be before he could see who, or what had entered.

Two men walked into the tavern and made their way to a booth silently and without words they seemed to communicate. They wore dark blue suits and were very neat in appearance. But the look on their faces as they read, yet didn't read each person, was deadly. Not just dangerous, or cold, but simply deadly. Reno couldn't read any cruelty on them, but a VERY alert mind, and skills to match. Who were these strangers?

Reno turned back to his drink and in that split second there was a ruckus, and a quickly silenced cry. He turned back to where they had been and there was two shady looking men in the booth in their stead, their eyes fixed on the ceiling and blood trickling out of the corners of their mouth. Reno saw the two men with suits slowly walking towards the door as if they owned the place. Maybe they did? But just then the darker skinned one tossed a wad of Gil on to the empty table near the door, and just as silently as they had arrived, they left.

Reno hadn't known it at the time, but he'd been holding his breath. And his heart was racing. Slowly the noise picked up again and the din around him washed out the prickling feeling as it had slowly faded. He heard some whispered and venomous statements about Shinra and Turks, then focused his mind to zero in on the respondent. He heard faintly 'Those damn slinky Turks… They know they own this place, having Shinra under their boot tip… and everyone's damned afraid of them. They are bloodthirsty…..' Reno stopped listening. His whole world zeroed out for a minute when he focused on those statements.

'My God… those were Turks!' Reno jumped up from the quiet space he'd been sitting in. Threw some Gil on the counter and dashed out the door. 'They! Were Turks!' Reno's eyes lit up like the giant Shinra Power Sign he'd seen when he first got off the train in this sector. 'They are even cooler, than I could have ever imagined…' He ran out onto the quiet and damp street.

Reno closed his for a second and zeroed in on that 'deadly, alert, awareness' that he had senses in the Tavern. 'Where…' He spied movement down one of the alleys behind another business. Dashing after the shadowed movement he reached out further with his senses… he needed to put out a non attacking aura. His feet carried him swiftly to where he thought he'd seen the men go. But when he reached where the ally met at a tee with roads both ways he didn't see anyone.

Very quickly disappointed Reno turned on his heels, allowing his mind to go slack for the moment; he just needed to get back to Kit. Reno tried not to think about this as a missed opportunity, but as a major eye opener. For a few minutes he'd completely forgotten about family, life, the lower plate, and even Talc. And he'd had a chance to see the famous Turks, for one second he'd seen them, and saw their cool facades, and their work, left with no one bothering them, and everyone filled with fearful respect… no one bothered them, and everyone was awed in one way or another by them… How could he have thought he wanted to be anything but, that!

Reno was lost in his own dream world for a split second so when a set of hands grabbed him very quickly and silently from behind, he didn't know what to do. His immediate reaction was to go limp, with fear and also in hopes of false weakness. If the person who held him thought he couldn't fight… maybe he could get away.

He felt the persons strong arms tighten even greater and more in control than anything. Obviously his ruse wasn't going to work on whoever had a hold of him. Reno closed his eyes and reached out with all of his senses. He could smell this very earthy smell, not the slums, and mud, but rich… like Gaia's lands outside of the city. It enveloped him, his senses touched something cold and something untouchable… but when he delved around that he felt a deep and keen awareness, maybe even a touch of warmth?

Reno was startled out of his sensing trance-like state. When he heard a low voice "What are you doing here, and at this hour?" The voice was cool, and strong, almost arrogant but not at the same time. And most importantly, the voice was coming from somewhere other than from his captor's mouth. He again reached out with his senses… farther past the person behind him, but more to the side, where he'd heard that voice. This was where he felt only cold, cunning, deadly, and alertness even greater than the warmer earthier alert body that was behind him holding him in a barring yet not painful embrace.

Reno realized that he could turn his head if he wanted to, that it was not being held, but only by his fear. When he turned and faced towards where the sound had come from, he saw a dark looking man, go figure Reno… pay closer attention, he chastised himself. The man was wearing a "Suit!"

"You like it?... answer my question…" The man replied with a slight quirk of his lips. The words had been spoken clearly around the end of a cigar. The man had dark blond hair, with sideburns that went low and wide on either of his cheeks. But Reno couldn't see where his eyes were looking, smartly he wore sunglasses. Though Reno hadn't noticed that detail in the tavern… he didn't notice many details, he realized grimly.

It's the Turks, It's the Turks, he chanted over and over again in his head. He was really meeting them. His excitement must have been an easy read on his face. Because between some silent body language or something, both the body that held him, and the wiry and mature blond chuckled at the same time. "I… er… sir's… I just really want to. That is, I don know yo!" He finished venomously with frustration. Two of the idealized Turks… the mysterious and infamous, eternal and stealthy 'TURKS' were there, and he was being held by one.

With the slightest of a nod the blond man gave, the person holding Reno ever so gently released the boy. "You best be careful young man… usually in these sorts of instances, we don't have the 'time' to find out if it is friend or foe… 'Before' we take action. Now, you hurry home, it's late for someone your age to be out, especially around here" He motioned to the alleyway that they were at the end of. Then with a chuckle the man lifted his sunglasses, though it was so brief Reno couldn't make out his eye color, the older man Winked at him.

Never had he felt so young and stupid as he did then. What had he been thinking? Run after them, throw yourself at them? Beg them to kill you, teach you, and take you in? That's a joke. Did you just want to see them in action, think they wouldn't see, or hear you, and escape without incident? No… Reno you are so stupid. Reno's thoughts were startled as he watched the man walk away, but the forgotten body behind him clamped a hand on his shoulder. Not in a forceful manner, not in a threatening manner. The action was almost in a show of respect to the boy. Maybe the person knew his ego and dreams had been blown up and burst in that rare experience. Who knew, but the person who passed by Reno was tall and lean, yet more filled out than the blond had been. He wore a hat, so Reno couldn't make out his head, or hair. And he also wore sunglasses. But he didn't have as pale of skin as the blond had. But Reno couldn't make out the hue in this alley, all he did see undisputedly, was a slight smile. Not a mocking smile. A smile of approval…

'Heh', someone liked, that he was a fan … 'Small miracles do happen'. "Sweet Shiva and Gaia…" Reno grinned back at the man, though he wasn't sure if he'd even been looking his way. In fact Reno's Real smile broke out then. He felt so overjoyed, where one second ago, shame had been there.

The men virtually disappeared. No footsteps. Reno couldn't sense anything. And just as quickly as they had disappeared, Reno felt his cold state of loneness again. He needed to hurry back to Kit. He WAS alone, and this WAS not a good place for him to be. He'd always had Talc there by his side when he'd come to places like this before. Bahamut! He'd be strong enough one day… he'd fend for himself, AND help others. He glanced back over his shoulder in the direction the Turks had disappeared towards. One day, he'd be like them… them, AND Talc. He'd be like both… and be strong, and talented, and stealthy… and…

Reno hurried back towards where he'd left Kit. Then wrapping his blanket around him, he snuggled up to the feline, knowing that Kit would wake up with anyone being near or any possible threat. As he drifted off, he dreamed of Talc, fighting and teaching, and Turks in suits, with cigars, and sunglasses, and a dark and warming smile. He'd find his family tomorrow… but tonight… he'd hold onto his Hero's.

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: Ugh. I finished this earlier today, then got so distracted by looking up more and more mindless ff7 facts. I do that ALL the time. Study the Timeline's, the characters… so much. And NEVER get tired of it. But I drove myself MAD trying to find more of a certain Turk… I wanted to know the color of his eyes. But there is NOTHING out there. Thankfully he usually wears sunglasses. So… for now in my story anything revolving Turks… will include sunglasses LOL…. Not that there WILL be any other Turks in this story *rolls eyes* well… at least not for now anyway *sticks tongue out* LOL…. _

_Well Hope ya'll like this update. I really want to keep writing and do chapter 13 already. But I also want to finish a story I'm reading… AND I want to start another story! GRrrr so many choices. Ugh. *palf/face* AND I have a partial chapter 4 of coffee kills still waiting to be finished *slaps self* I gotta get my rear in gear and finish what I start :P _

_Well thanks to any readers... And reviewers! And reviews make me so glad. I always love to try to learn more about writing and will take any advice that's offered! So feel free. Constructive criticism is good!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: none really! Slight sadness, and lots of thinking. And a growing young man's dreams!_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 13~**_

Reno awoke to a very sore feeling in her neck. He tipped it around and looked. He'd been sleeping against his pack, but must have slipped in the night. He was sleeping against a stone now. And Kit was nowhere nearby. He knew the Feline couldn't have gone far. Kit always knew where he was, and usually returned when Reno needed him. Maybe the Feline and He had more of a connection than most usually did. The Cuahl did know magic… maybe they communicated in a way that Reno didn't know yet?

Reno's mouth felt like chalk dust or mud. He remembered going to that Tavern last night … And... SHIVA! He'd met the Turks! That's right. Reno's mouth upturned into a slight grin again. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. Could it be a sign that just when he was feeling pretty low, he'd met the? Who knew?

He had to take care of a very important mission today. After this things would be decided for a while, depending on what he found. He had a part of him that yearned to be held by a mothering figure, or at least family of some sort. He yearned for Talc… Even he held him nightly… But Reno shook his head, He needed to be strong right now.

He packed the blanket into the bag, and without getting himself anything to eat form his few provisions in the pack, he simply got himself the bottle of water and took a swig, swishing it around his mouth before swallowing.

He would head out to find his family, and leave the pack here again… Kit would return at some point and stay with their belongings. Reno felt secure in leaving them there.

He had a bit of a trek today, the instructions that that guard had given him yesterday sent him basically to the other side of the sector 7. He would use that time to keep on the outlook for opportunities on his way; Food, shelter, or maybe even a job. He was a bit older; maybe he wouldn't have trouble with the traffickers now, he knew a bit about them, and was stronger.

Reno shook his head, he couldn't think that way. Talc had warned him enough times to not take any self defense or abilities that he had leaned too seriously when in comparison to the traffickers. They were a very serious concern; even Talc himself was still a bit worried from time to time, and was ALWAYS on guard. Yeah, Reno couldn't think of that, nor make his presence too widely known anywhere yet.

~~~ Later that morning, across the sector ~~~

Reno found the place that he'd been told to go to. He was a bit hesitant really. He was more nervous than he thought actually. He'd been thinking about his mother on the whole walk, once he cleared his head of thinking about traffickers and a job. He was thinking about her instructions… then he thought about her song… and then he tried so hard to recall what her eyes looked like. He wanted to remember. He could remember her burgundy colored wavy locks of hair that fell softly around her face and down onto her chest, arms and back. Her hair was beautiful. And he could remember her smile, he had her smile. His was a bit more unique to him but, still very similar to hers. He smiled softly in recalling her face, warm, yet pale, with a beautiful smile gracing it, her hair outlining her face like a halo… But… Her eyes… He could not remember the color. He knew their shape, and that they 'sparkled like shards of materia.' As he remembered his mother saying that that was what his father had told her when they were first married.

Before he knew it, he was here… and feeling down again. But perhaps he'd get some answers if he found her sister here. He pulled himself up to as tall of a height as his young body would let him, and squaring his shoulders he took a few steps past the edge of what would be the homes area. There was a small amount of ground in from of the home that seemed more worn from the rest of the ground around it. Someone walked a lot there.

He approached the door but before he could, he heard a soft voice call from beside the house. "Hello… Do you need my mother?"

From just around the very corner of the building a little girl peaked out. She was a very sweet and innocent young girl. She was wearing a soft yellow and blue little girl's jumper. She had a little bit of dirt on her cheek and hands, like she'd been playing on the ground or with the dirt. She had really wide and sparkling eyes. She seemed so happy for such an area under the plate. Reno smiled sadly to her before replying. Maybe he had the wrong house?

"I don't know honey. Is this where a Miss Faramis lives? That's who I'm looking for." He let his smile grow a bit wider for the little girl, she really was sweet looking.

The little girl's eyes widened more if that was even possible. The brightness in them diminished. But she didn't look mad, just slightly surprised was all. If Reno looked hard enough… she looked so much older and wiser in those eyes, than she looked physically.

The sweet little girl walked forward up to Reno now. She reached out her hand gently. It surprised Reno but he just stayed put with his hand now in the little girl's two hands. He reached out with his senses a little. There was an enveloping sadness and warmth here, from the little girl maybe? She was so young though.

"I'm sorry sir." She started. "Mrs. Gainsborough lives here… she is my mother. Miss Faramis…" The little girl looked down towards the ground. "Is in the lifestream now…" She looked back up locking onto Reno's eyes.

Reno shivered violently. Not from cold, and not from fear, but from a sense of knowing. For some reason he'd known what the little girl was going to say before she'd even said it. But standing there next to this innocent sweet thing he didn't know what to say. Was he disappointed? Maybe confused a little, but how could he be disappointed, what right did he have in feeling such an emotion. He hadn't come sooner… who knows how long she'd returned to the planet. But right now Reno was disappointed in only one thing for sure. The mention of the lifestream at all… was his mother there?

Re'nocia had been a beautiful woman in heart, soul, and body. She deserved to be part of Gaia's lifestream, and her conscience and strengths be flowing all around them. But for now Reno couldn't really think about that. It upset him too much not knowing why, or what had happened to his mother.

He looked back at the little girl. She really did seem wiser than her physical age. "Oh, I thank you. I am so sorry, to disturb yourself and your mother then." He turned to try to let loose of the grip the little girl had still on his hand, he wanted to leave with his pride intact.

The little girl didn't let go, she smiled towards him again. This time with such a knowing look on her young face. "She in the lifestream too… they are together now. Don't worry anymore." She then grinned, closing her eyes, and tipped her head to the side while locking her hands behind her back. "It was so nice of you to visit. I need to go inside before mother worries now." And with a slight wave she bounded up the stairs like any little girl her age would, so long as the worries of working and responsibilities hadn't been left on their shoulders yet.

Reno just stood there barely blinking for a minute. Had she said what he thought? His mother, that has to have been what she was talking about. An amazingly heavy amount of grief suddenly washed away from his shoulders. The ache in his chest felt like it was renewed, but not with the bitterness and regret that normally resided with it. No, now it was a sadness, and ache of having to have said goodbye far too soon. But also alongside it was a knowing feeling of calmness. His mother was around him. She was at one with Gaia, just like those in the stories that she used to tell him while his father was away; Stories of the old ones going back to the planet, becoming one, with their consciences around all those that they cared for. Watching them, caring for them from a distance… watching over them. At peace...

He still stood there, like someone had nailed him to the spot. He glanced up at the door with a sense of finality. It was the last he'd seen of this place. The little girl would be as a stranger to him, if he would run into her again. He knew he was letting go. He was just completely letting go completely of everything to do with his mother, his father, and the sister of his mother that he had never, nor would ever know. These people here… they were strangers to him. He needed to go. Say goodbye to one path that his life had come from. And still move on down this new road that he was making.

~~~ The following day ~~~

Reno awoke again… in pain. But this time he knew exactly why, and deserved it. When he'd said his goodbye's in his heart yesterday. He'd spent the rest of the day 'Acquiring' Gil from various sources, before making his way to the tavern that he'd gone to the night before, only this time, purchasing the most expensive and strongest drinks that they had. Again he wondered how he'd been able to get away with entering and drinking with not being 16… but he didn't question it for long.

Last night was different though, no one had bothered him, and the place had been a bit milder sounding and feeling last night. Reno drank and thought in peace. He drank till he couldn't remember what he was drinking for… and still drank some more.

Early morning long before men were getting ready for work, Reno found himself somewhere in the sector he'd never been before. Also he found himself surrounded by some young Gang type kids. He smirked with a very smug look on his face and motioned for the kids to 'bring it on'. Reno found himself fighting as if he were in a ballet, rather than a gang-like street fight. He fought with that smug look on his face the whole time, leaning sideways and side kicking, flipping swiftly around to hit hard to the side of one's neck. He'd spin and kick another in the head. And who knows what else, the whole thing was an underwater, slowed down, and foggy memory to him.

He also couldn't remember when or how he made his way back to where Kit was once again. But he was here, and he had slept most of the day away. His body so filled with exhaustion from the physical drain's, and also from the emotional attack's it had faced over the past few days. He slept right until it would have been night again.

When Reno had awoken to find his entire body hurting though, he wasn't frustrated. He was relieved. He could easily become addicted to this feeling of pain. Pain had been there his entire life. It made him feel alive. He knew for a fact he was here, breathing, and living. Though if he had felt nothing he would have been just as thankful.. He would have known he was gone if that was the case.

Reno stared off into the dim lighting of the sector, and the even dimmer area that he and Kit were hidden in. The sounds above him, the humming and groaning of the busy and wealthy plate above them, was the humming of a lullaby he'd long forgotten to hear now. The soothing and perpetual sounds were a better soothing rhythm than Kits heatbeat snuggled next to him. This was the lullaby he'd slept to and woken to his entire life. It had never changed, never faltered, and never left him alone. How could he have forgotten it.

Reno closed his eyes. The smells of the sector he was in were still somewhat foreign. The sector was better off than the two others he'd lived in. More and different food smells clung to the air, also the smell of a tanner working still, this late in the evening. He'd be working on the hides of monsters brought back from the fields outside of the city and sold to him for barely enough to buy food. Then he would stretch, work, and dry the skins… using them for various things; But most likely for the SOLDIERS and other various Shinra needs. The smell was slightly acrid, but not too fierce, as it was farther away… on the other side of the sector most likely. Reno could smell the constant and ever compounding smell of the waste ditches, and pipes that surrounded him where he'd slept.

With a slight snort Reno lifted one corner of his mouth into a slight grin; He'd never be worried about that smell. He'd practically lived in that sort of filth, since he'd worked in the ditches and drainage areas from 8 years old... on for quite a while. And even since he'd been older, and worked with Talc, he'd find himself in them or around them still. Stealth had called for them to go that route many times. So the smell really didn't bother him. It was just a part of life.

The pain in his ribs told him that he probably had one or two cracked at least, in the fight last night. His head throbbed when he lifted it, from possibly a kick or hit, but also from lack of water, and food. He'd not eaten anything since the first day he'd been here. He had drunk nothing more than a sip of water yesterday, and the alcohol didn't count.

When he leaned his weight forward to bend his legs in preparation to stand, the nausea hit him. He barely got clear of Kit and himself, and his blanket before he threw up the bitter and acrid contents of his stomach. The contents were practically a brown slime, really, having been consumed on an empty stomach in the first place.

Maybe it hadn't been so smart to do what he had done last night. But really, the freedom he'd felt… from his thoughts, his actions, his senses… everything, was truly worth it. Though, he wished for it to be more of a permanent euphoria. Again, the pain was somewhat soothing and assuring.

Reno had a major decision to make today. He looked up at Kit; The feline was washing himself, and looked adorable. Reno knew that any decision he made would most definitely have to include the now fully grown Cuahl.

Reno actually felt a little scared right now. His path was splitting in three definitely distinct paths. One led him down the commoner's path… not that anything would be wrong with that. But he knew that his situation was far too dangerous… he was too much of target for the traffickers and or any other scum bag on Gaia that would or could use him. Talc had basically told him as much. Another Path led him away from here… maybe go 'round and try to pick up where Talc had left off. The man had certainly taught him some slick moves… He could rival some of the best pickpockets in Midgar. Maybe he could be really careful and make it for a while on his own that way.

But Reno closed his eyes for a few seconds. The last option… he didn't exactly know what it was. He fingered a small piece of thick paper in his pocket while he thought. The option tasted of danger… thick… dark… exciting and deadly danger.

He pulled the card that had been handed to him two nights ago at that Tavern out of his pocket. 'Protégé Host Investor, Communications; Eyes Shut, Nightly Manor, sector 2.' Reno looked back out across what he could see of sector 7 his eyes narrowed in thought. He mindlessly petted Kit, who had lain down by his side. This… This card… This small mysterious option may be the one.

"Well Kit?" He asked looking into the beautiful and magical eyes of his companion. "I think you and I will be going on yet another adventure tomorrow. You are going to get really good at slipping on and off the trains my friend. Now we just have to introduce you to some people." He scratched behind his ears. Reno was actually really worried. If he made this choice, he'd need to see if Kit would be accepted by these people. The only way he'd work with someone else again… would be if Kit was part of the equation.

He had a sick feeling about this decision despite the fact that excitement made his mouth water at the mystery and danger of it all.

_**~~~ End Chapter ~~~**_

_A/N: I really wanted to keep going onto the next part…with this chapter. But I knew the next aspect may be quite long… so that'll be the next chapter J _

_Hope this chapter reall helps tie up some loose ends! _

_Oh and yes, the little girl is who you think it is… and *shrugs shoulders* who knows if she knows who that makes Reno to her. Will we ever know? Probably not. But it leaves it open for side fics, or fanfics OF fanfics! :P _

_RANTING: I shall rant for all of 5 seconds now… I love all and everything Japanese… I eat breathe and sleep it. I dream that I am in Japan… speaking fluent Japanese… though I am still finding it quite hard to learn. I wish I had a friend that spoke Japanese to help me out. But for now… I will dine on all things Gackt… and be QUITE happy. And I shall dream that I can finally speak fluently and maybe even DIRECTLY to him. :P (I wish and so don't millions of others) …. I love many other bands and singers and things… but yeah, Gackt is number one and has been for a bit… and probably will be for QUITE a while._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: _

_Fighting… and thinking… nothing harmful._

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 14~**_

The following day… Reno was not awoken to aching pains… Because Reno didn't wake up, he'd not been able to sleep. From being up late the night before… to not waking up once he had gone to sleep, till the afternoon. He was anxious, nervous, and sick feeling. The direction that his life was going wasn't what he'd dreamed it to be. Yes, he was still young, no, he wasn't giving up. He'd be stringer, and be SOMEONE one day.

The night and early morning hours had allowed for Reno to sort through his thoughts, as well as sort through his belongings, scant though they may be. He tossed some of the belongings, clothes mainly. He kept what he had on and one change, his long coat, the gloves. He didn't need anything else, he was starting over. The food would be useful for him, or someone he'd meet along the way surely. And he tossed the old knife, keeping only 'Shiva' the knife Talc had gifted him.

He would most definitely hold onto his mother's necklace. He picked up the sparkling crystal. The chain it was on was old. Maybe he could replace it one day. He lifted the necklace up if he put it on he wouldn't have to worry about losing it. It would also be closer to him for now. Maybe his mother would be closer to him that way.

When people were sure to be up and around working now, he rose up stretching his muscles like he used to. With all that had gone on emotionally and physically just lately… he was aching all over again. Sore, tight, and stressed feeling throughout every muscle in his young body, had it really only been days since he had seen Talc? Reno looked up as a different sort of ache overwhelmed his chest. Just another part of him was missing now.

He finished repacking the slightly lighter contents of his bag. And started to move towards where Kit was, But the feline like creature was one step ahead of him. Kit was stretching out gracefully, flexing his paws and yawning. All ready for their latest adventure.

"Come on, yo…" Reno motioned to the cat with a beckoning gesture. "Another adventure, we got some haggling to do… if we even make it that far yeah?" He talked to the Cuahl like the creature could answer him, or confirm anything as being the right move to make.

Reno looked around to the somewhat unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn't their home; Nothing would feel like home to him anymore. In fact even his original home was feeling further and further away with each passing day, feeling colder and fainter in the memories. Was it even any warmth that was associated with it? He had to think hard right now. The emotional upheaval the other day with that little girl, and her almost prophetic-like statements had lifted a weight from him, but in turn lifted a lot of the memories he was hanging so tight to before. Thinking now, that his mother was around him and part of the planet as she'd deserved put him at ease… but also allowed him to let go.

Reno shivered subconsciously, suddenly feeling a slight chill to the damp musty air of the lower plate. He looked up to the dim air around him, to the bottom side of the upper plate that loomed over the slums so menacingly. The normally soothing hum of the inner workings of Midgar only gave him a sense of foreboding today.

"I need to get out of here…" He said in an almost whisper. He looked around suddenly feeling a bit frantic… He didn't want to be here. This sector scared him in a deep way that was unreadable even to his own keep senses. He'd never felt this cold dread before. It was unfathomable for his young mind.

Reno took off in a quick pace towards the train, simply allowing his own fearful alertness to be felt by his faithful companion. Kit would know, he almost always could sense Reno, and sometimes Reno could sense the feline as well. In this moment here and now… with such a longing to id himself of this cold dread, Reno simply had to run for it per se. He could only have faith in the bond that Kit shared with him, to know what to do.

They made their way very quickly to the train station, Reno donning his gloves as he went up to board, and throwing his long coat on over his shoulders. Kit would blend in to the shadows, or use what magic he knew to slink onto the train with the boy. Reno cold only pray to Gaia herself that the train was mostly empty today as it had been for his arrival.

No such luck. Reno felt yet another cold fear wash over him as he stood in the somewhat busy train. There were so many more people than he was used to dealing with on it. He felt a pang of regret for leaving so suddenly rather than watching for the right time to leave. But his fate was sealed for now; he'd boarded the train bound for the lower numbered sectors. He was here, he didn't know where Kit was, or if he was safe. There were probably a dozen people on this particular car of the trail and Reno panicked internally, he felt honed in, and trapped.

The sweat began to trickle from his temple down his cheek, and also in the small of his back. The back of his mind tingles in a sense of regret. Had he made a wrong decision? He'd never felt that cold dread which he had felt while within the sector they had stayed at for a couple of days. It was sudden, like a panic attack. And now… ugh Gaia… He held his breath before letting out the air slowly and refilling his lungs again just as slowly… Deep breath in… again… and again, out slowly… He could do this.

Until they hit the next station Reno remained focused solely on his breathing but as some people exited the car and one or two joined back on, he realized that he was being careless. He needed to stay alert to the people… were they a threat? Also his surroundings, where was safe. He looked around then placing his back to a wall a few feet from the door he lowered his eyes to the floor while remaining cool looking and alert with his mind. Keep your cool, he reminded himself. Breathe slowly… stay vigilant. His own safety and possibly Kit's relied on his senses completely right now.

After the sector 3 station, Reno was finally alone on the train, though for the last 2 sectors there had only been one or two people, boarding or exiting. Reno still felt he could breathe better and feel so much more relieved now. Also, he could mentally prepare himself for meeting with this man. He fingered the card in one of his pockets again and thought aloud the words on it that he'd memorized. "Protégé Host Investor, Communications; Eyes Shut, Nightly Manor, sector 2." What it meant, he had no clue. He only knew it was fond in sector 2… in a place called nightly manor…. "Hmm. Why does this not taste well to me?"

He glanced around again for the 5th or 6th time since the car had emptied. Where was Kit? And just as if the Feline sensed his question he was suddenly beside Reno. "Kit? You have some neat ability… wish I could do that, Yo…" He reached down and stroked the cat's ears. But before they knew it they'd reached their destination. Kit slinked back into the shadows becoming unseen to most and only slightly sensed by Reno, as the boy-almost a man… disembarked off the train.

The first thing that hit Reno was the smell. Rot… Flesh… And Blood. The area was far darker than most of the sectors he'd ever been in, he'd never been here before. It was quiet, eerily so. Dank and tepid, not cold, not hot… moisture floated in the stale air like it wanted to reach out and caress your flesh, bringing with it the parasitic scents of death.

Reno's eyes stayed wide open, he hardly blinked. There wasn't even a station manager or guard at the station. There were torn and stained papers on an old abused board next to the boarding door. And there were cigarette butts everywhere. Reno had never seen so much garbage. Maybe they didn't have a work crew in this sector?

Suddenly Reno was hit with images in a flashback of being a boy of eight and coming home covered in mud, filth and who knows what else from working so early in his life at one of the sectors dirtiest jobs. He'd put his body through such work abuse at such a young age, its no wonder that he didn't hurt more now than he did. Almost reflexively Reno flexed his arm and leg muscles as the images of his first home's street and filth were washed away by the eroded and horrendous state of the ones that surrounded him as he stepped further from the train station. No wonder no one was on that train bound for here aside from himself.

Reno tried to breathe as shallowly as possible, the air so acrid that it hurt as he took his breaths in. His eyes narrowed as he looked around at the shallowly build and barely standing buildings. They too were dark and grungy and grey looking. He noted two or three slimy looking men strolling about on the street.

Almost as if on cue the man closest to Reno looked up at the young boy and his face turned to a feral grin as he eyed the boy as if he were meat. Reno swallowed the lump of fear that was forming in his throat. He needed to come across as sure, and strong, and in control. He could not look like a piece of young prey… He'd been treated as such long enough. And this piece of slime that was now motioning for a second man to follow him was coming Reno's way. He held his breath for a second trying to figure out how he could come across as being someone with the upper hand. The senses he was reading off of these two men… made his whole body recoil from the direction it was heading almost instinctively. They were NOT good news.

Reno cringed inwardly as they came within 10 feet of his self. He stopped in his tracks, and holding his head as high as he could he tipped it sideways a notch and gave his own grin to the men. "So Fella's ya gonna help a wandering soul, Yo?" He asked while letting his eyelids drop as if he was at total ease in the situation.

"Wanderin' fella' eh?" The one man glanced to the 2nd one. They exchanged a knowing glance and the 1st one turned back to Reno. "Yeah, we can 'elp ya'" His grin turned into a predatory smile.

Oh Gaia… not again, Reno inwardly cringed again. It was hard to keep up a façade with people so blatantly ready to pounce on him, and air so chokingly raw, thick, and pungent that Reno could hardly breathe let alone keep his senses open. So Reno took another shallow breath in and went for the kill verbally. This would make or break his situation. "Well guys, I'm a lookin fer a nightly manor… you wouldn't happen ta know where I might find one eh?" His Slum's accent and slur came back full force in thin situation.

The two men exchanged another look and then laughed outright. The first one stopped short and set a glare suddenly at Reno's face rather than looking his body over like a butcher would. "Nightly manor huh…. We don' take to kindly ta strangers settin der' noses in our shit, now ya ere?" And the two fanned further apart to Reno's sides almost.

Reno's senses prickled almost like shards of ice. They meant to kill him then and there… he knew it and felt a sense of calm settle almost as thick as the air's stench was. He let one side of his mouth stay in his own feral grin and the other stayed firmly straight. His fingers flexed reflexively. His stance shifted wider unconsciously, his feet shifting to the balls of them slightly, his toes curling into the imaginary dirt rather than the soul of his shoes. And his eyes drifted shut for the briefest of seconds.

He could have verbally counted as he knew when these predators would make their first move. His arms spun with his body as he flipped out of the way of the first attack, only then opening his eyes to the unsurprising glint of a very long knife in the first man's hands. The second man took that moment to drop kick at Reno. But once again Reno hopped and swung a little away to avoid it. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You boys are no fun!" And he ran at the first one surprising the cocky bastard and missing the edge of that long blade only to jump and swing a kick to the side of the man's head.

Reno Turned just as the second man was running at his back with both fists balled together to Reno on the back of the neck. And with a slight grin again he spun lightening quick to dislodge the 2nd man's swing. Both men regrouped and shifted again to fan out on either side of the unarmed boy. They ground they're teeth, not laughing anymore, but also seeing this situation as most likely a lucky shot for the boy.

The first man dove at Reno again, but at the same time the second joined him from the other side. They both had their arms raised in a car room brawl type of position. But the one still had the dangerously long knife in one of his hands. One reached out to grab Reno's arm from the side. Reno managed to yank away in time swinging his hand out straight to hit at the man's face.

The three managed to kick, hit, and punch back and forth in a brief and fast fight but Reno's moves weren't quick enough in avoiding all of the knife thrusts. The blade bit into his arm twice and this time I thrust into his side by his ribs. Reno bit back a slight yelp, as the blade twisted under the skin and ripped out the side creating painful tear. Sensing the sudden weakness the 2nd man lunged for Reno's hand and yanked them behind his back. But Reno still wasn't down. He yanked down with his body and flipped his legs up and out almost toppling the 2nd man holding him and knocking the 1st one with his left foot to the man's chin.

The first man spit out some blood and possibly a tooth when he recovered and wiped at his chin with his shirt sleeve. "You skanky shithead yer messin wid the wrong fella's… Hold 'im I'm gonna carve 'im good, he'l be beggin fer death" The man spat at his cohort, that had stumbled a bit but regained a hold of Reno's arms, yanking them even harder up behind the boy.

Reno swore he felt something pop, as he cringed at the pain of his arms being wrenched so hard behind him. He figured his shoulder must've popped out of place, and painfully at that. He tried flailing his legs again, despite the shooting pain it caused in his side wound, and his arms now. That didn't work this time, the 2nd man was wise to that move. Then he tried throwing his head back with all his might, He grinned inwardly as a pain flashed at the back of his skull as it connected with flesh and he heard a sickening crunch.

"THAT SHITHEAD! GET im good! He damned gone and busted my nose. Twat…" The 2nd man ground out from behind, and wrenched his arms harder, if that was even possible.

Reno's eyes grew large… there wasn't any way out of this now. Shit... busted over by scum, worse and lower than himself.

Reno silently prayed for himself to either pass out from bloodloss or just have an out of body experience or something. The 1st man slowly made his way in from of Reno, being wary of his legs and head now. The man touched the knifetip under Reno's chin and trailed it down the boys throat leaving a shallow line of blood the whole way, he deepened it at it met the edge of Reno's shirt.

The man in front of Reno opened his mouth like he was going to say something when the knife was dropped and the man's mouth gaped open in shock. Instead of words a loud curse fell out of the man's mouth and he spun around only to be knocked to the ground with a line of slits to his face. Then his body spasm'd and seized before blood spilled out of his mouth and he lay still.

"Good Gaia, what the He…" The man behind Reno didn't have a chance to say anything before he too fell to the ground, this time only fainting from the looks of it. He had four pronounced bruise points on his throat that were slightly bloody. Something grabbed his throat? But didn't kill him?

Reno suddenly reached out with his senses… friend or foe, friend or foe… And with a chirp, a warm softness brushed against his arm. Looking down with a tremble in his entire body he could've shouted for joy with what he saw. A very concerned Kit looked up at him from lying on the ground in front of the second body, licking his chops.

Reno just decided to drop beside his friend and bury his face into the side of his coat and cling to him like a lifeline. He silently thanked the large feline. But in the back of him mind, wondered how he'd developed these new ability's.

"We make an inseparable team, you n me Kit… we do." Reno mumbled with his cheek still leaned against the Cuahl. He mindlessly stoked the thick fur coat of the animal, more in a soothing motion for himself than for Kit.

The sound of someone walking up in front of them and kicking a clump of dirt startled him out of his gentle revelry. He looked up to see a man in a long black coat open over a light silver suit, his shirt left open on the top, and the man wore dark and slim sunglasses. But Reno knew it was the same guy, his hair was even the same, and the stance he took, the way he squared his shoulders. And the feeling of danger, darkness, and mystery emanated off of him.

"You know, I honestly wasn't 100% sure if I was correct in choosing you, but watching how you fought quite well and handled yourself even when you thought you were overpowered really sealed the fact in my mind. You did well, boy. And your friend" He motioned towards Kit. "I take it, that this is most likely a packaged deal?"

Reno looked dumbstruck his eyes widened and his hand stilled. He stood up and slightly in front of Kit. He'd been caught off guard, yet could quickly recover. Straightening his spine and squaring his shoulders he looked at the man as strongly as he could muster. "Yes sir… Kit is with me, and if you want me… then you get him. You don't want him… then you don't get me."

"I see" the man stated quietly. Then looked down at Reno's scuffed up and worn shoes. "You really are in poor shape. But you will fit in perfectly, the young ones will trust you, you are one of them."He looked back up at Reno's face and pulled his glasses off so that he could be read completely through his eyes. "Are you ready to sell your soul, boy…?"

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N:_

_I know… I know.. this took wayyy longer to get out than I intended. I would much rather be getting out 2 chap's at least a week…. Instead of one. But. At least here we are J_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: _

_Just some simple issues._

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 15~**_

The day was handling itself in a very unsure manor. Reno's senses were on overtime. It was extremely different to have Kit with him like this, even though the feline had been with him and Talc many times. This was different, a first meeting with someone and in an unfamiliar ground. Jeez, Reno thought. This isn't going to become a habit is it? The moment he entered into a new setting he ends up teaming up with someone new…

This man, who liked to be called 'Son' for the Wutai-an meaning of three. Which Reno had no clue as to why? But 'Son Sir' sounded quite haughty really. Maybe it was fitting? Who knew, as time went on maybe Reno would understand.

There was something about this situation that made Reno want to join immediately. But there were so many other warning factors. He really couldn't get it straightened out in his head. The man 'Son' must have understood because he showed Reno to a room that was down the hallway from his own sparse office. Reno could clean up with some water and towels. And he also showed Reno a room that he could stay in till he could make up his mind.

The house or 'Manor' per se, was quite sparse all together. It was a 2 story house or business really. There were some closed doors, actually numerous ones, downstairs. Once you got past a slightly furnished and brighter front room. And while you went down that hallway you could hear people behind some of the doors. Reno didn't have a clue what the rooms were for, or housed? And in a way he didn't want to know.

But when he had joined the man 'Son' upstairs in what would be this man's office. He'd been offered a drink, obviously laced with some strong clear alcohol. But the mixture simple helped to calm Reno frazzled nerves, and maybe lighten the pain a bit. Reno had wondered whether the man had missed his wounds, or, what? But he'd been reminded to care for his wounds 'when he cleaned up' and to 'join me after' He'd been told by the man. He obviously had been busy when Reno had showed up in the sector. And the men that Kit and he had hurt and killed didn't even begin to phase the man, so Reno wondered what he was distracted with so that he couldn't talk more about Reno's options.

The not-so-feisty Red head made his way to the room that had been designated his after washing up as best as he could with very little water and the washcloth that dirtied far too easily after using it a few minutes. It was obvious that Reno's wounds were still bleeding, at least two of them anyway. The one on his rib cage especially. He didn't know what to do. But as he entered the room that he was to stay in he noticed a basket with some rolls of fabric and some antibiotic cream on the single pallet that was a bed. It was more elaborate than anything he'd stayed in, or on in his entire life.

He grinned, he guessed that 'Son' had either brought it in or had someone else. He also noticed a simple pair of black pants and a grey shirt on the bed. Must be he was supposed to wear these. He shrugged slightly. There was no one in the room, and Kit had followed him everywhere he'd gone. So why did he feel this sense, like he was either being watched or maybe just not completely safe?

Reno got dressed, he felt like he was being spoiled for the first time in his life. He lay back on the pallet that was a bed and stared at the cracked and discolored ceiling. What was this place? 'Son' had informed him that they were a place that received as well as sent out young people, to 'Jobs' that were somewhat decent. Or at least gave the youths a place to be that didn't leave them on the streets. And that they were the only one of their kind that actually took the persons humanity into account the best that it could.

Reno would be part of this group called 'Eyes Shut' if he accepted this offer. But what exactly he'd be doing, he didn't know. Son had mentioned that Reno showed the quality's of a good PR person. Hm… Public Relations…? That could mean anything really. Reno grinned to himself. He would only lay here for a few minutes and then go join that man.

~~~3 Hours later~~~

Reno awoke to an indefinable smell. He looked at the ceiling again. How long had he been asleep? He turned his head to see Kit and a strange dark man in a staring contest silently willing each to turn their eyes again. Hmm... Must be he'd been smelling this intruder. He must be pretty rank to smell like that.

Reno lifted his head and went to set up. This action caused the dark man to look up, and Kit immediately ran to Reno's side, using the man's distraction to move. The feline didn't seem too concerned of this man, or Reno had a feeling he would've done something more serious than stare him down. It was obvious you couldn't trust anyone in this place… yet.

"Who'r u?" Reno gently called. There was no reason to be too far concerned yet, but to ere on the side of caution was smart in this situation if not any.

The man must have realized that he'd lost the staring contest then because he gently glared at the Cuahl before turning his gaze sternly towards Reno. "The Sir said ta wake ya up if you were still asleep come dis time. Eh? And when I came ta wake ya up yer monster wouldn't let me pass eh?" The man had an unrefined quality but Reno could sense a chilling darkness underneath. He wouldn't let his guard down soon, till he knew whether he'd be on the receiving end of that darkness. Although Reno figured that was up to him really.

He'd been doing some serious thinking before he'd fallen asleep. He may be young, but he certainly wasn't stupid. With the information Son had shared with him prior to him cleaning up. He had placed it together with what little information that Talc had been able to share with him and Reno had put two and two together to make a single equation relate.

He looked at the dark looking man again and then scanned the room. And thought about the sector, and even the attitudes of those slimy men he'd met with. This was a human Trafficking business. But something about it was extremely different than those deep dark groups that Talc had related to him about knowing. Those only sold humans practically by the pound. They were moving living breathing meat… nothing more. But this… this place. 'Eyes Shut' what little Reno'd managed to pull from sensing Son's attitude, and even the feel of the place they were in. left Reno with a surprisingly mild taste in his mouth.

Yes, something seemed right, yet something felt wrong as well. But as Reno looked up at this man he knew without the man continuing, and spoke before the man had a chance to continue. "Yes, Son left… and I'm to give my answer to you…"

The dark looking man was baffled to say the least. His demeanor changed a bit from the 'stupid henchman' look. To the 'I'm dangerous and know what I'm doing' look all of a sudden. "You know 'Reno' I wouldn't let this get to your head. This is a serious place you have entered. And I'm not just talking about this building." The man's slum talk suddenly cleared and he sounded extremely dangerous.

Reno stood up. "My answer is yes…" And Reno trailed off. He didn't need to give a reason, only an answer. Maybe he would need to explain a little to Son. But here, and now he only needed to affirm an answer. "Where and when can I expect to meet with him to learn more?" He asked before the man had a chance to reply or argue.

The man straightened up. "Welcome then… you can meet with him this evening. Let me show you around a little. Then you can talk to 'Yon' for a while before you can speak with 'Son' again. Follow me." The man turned and started walking away, while Reno gave the motion to Kit to stay put for the time being. This was certainly going to be interesting.

'If you can't beat em… you might as well join em…' Reno heard the words in his minds eye, as if they'd been spoken loud and clear beside him. Advice he would have to take to heart in this situation. Talc had given him words of wisdom many times… this wouldn't prove to be any different.

~~~An hour later~~~

Reno had Met 'Yon' He guessed this man was under Son… most likely next in command, the way the couple of men had deferred to him in the time Reno had been around him. He was someone Reno could respect though. He seemed warm and wise. He was older. He had almost white hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Not overly long but long enough to pull into a ponytail. He'd offered Reno quite a bit of advice really, about strengthening himself, and also explained a little about the chain of command in regards to 'Son' really. And how he was not the man ultimately in charge, but that we act as such… Son received direct orders from someone above himself.

Reno learned that they provided jobs for mostly young people Reno's own age to live by. Either to well-to-do men below the plate or MANY people above the plate as well. And very rarely they provided to people outside of Midgar. But that those jobs usually went to an arm of their group that was already outside of the city.

Reno liked this man. He seemed extremely in control of the situation despite not being the man completely in charge. Reno watched and read his actions as he talked about respect, pride, and honor., which was funny coming from someone who dealt in human flesh for a living.

As Reno was thinking these thoughts, the man stopped. And leveled an emerald gave directly at the boy. "You know young man… there is far more than meets the eye. This may not be the most honorable of ways to live, but it can be MADE more honorable with the intent and firm guidance of people like yourself and myself." The man quickly turned back towards the dirt and grime plastered window. His room was one of the first past the entry. And continued speaking about the way life changed here when they began building the upper plate. He was lost in some sort of memory. His eyes seam to glow as he spoke about the days of Shinra's control, and when they started the program that is now known as SOLDIER. And also he spoke of a time when the air was clear here.

Reno was baffled, how had the man known his concerns. And now… why does he tell me all these things? What does it have to do with Reno's ability's to help these people? Just as he was about to ask that question they were interrupted by the door swinging open.

There stood 'Son' he was obviously a little worn, he wore a long dark overcoat and no longer wore a suit under it, but instead was wearing plain black slacks and no shirt. His slightly exposed chest showed many marks, but beyond that, was a surprisingly golden color. How did the man have such tan looking skin? Usually people under the plate were pale. Some more so than others though.

So many questions… so few answers. This whole group was off. Reno was beginning to regret his decision. The smell alone in this sector was enough to drive a person mad. Maybe that's what was wrong with these men.

"Well Yon… you must have given him your speech again, didn't you" a snide sounding comment came from Son.

"Son… you forget where I came from. And you forget your own honor far too much for your own good." The elderly man replied.

"No Yon… you can't wonder why you were demoted to 4th. Am I right father? We are going a new direction… there is no dishonor in growth… Reno here'll know soon enough, wont you boy? I was told your answer was yes. Thus I can suffice to say that we can speak thoroughly in your presence? Am I right?" Son said while smoothing back some hair that had fallen from the neatly combed back style that he wore it in.

Reno looked from one man to the other. Now he understood. There was a sense of loss in this room, coming from Yon, and a sense of control coming from Son. A new sense of ownership, Reno could see it now. The older man had been in Son's position but then the man took over for his father. It all made sense.

"Yes, I want to know as much as I can about what is going on, and understand why and what I'm supposed to do, if that is ok." Reno said as carefully as possible.

"Yes, you would want that wouldn't you?" Son replied. "On one condition though… Don't take anything Yon says too seriously. You understand." Son motioned to Reno and headed out the door.

As they walked down the hallway towards the stairs again Reno spoke up. "Why are you disrespectful if he is your father? He seemed quite nice." Reno kept his eyes on the floor in front of them, but came to a stop as Son stopped.

"If you want to live… let alone succeed in this family… Because we are all fathers and sons and daughters here, you will respect myself, and my orders Solely! You were brought to talk to him only through the confusion of my friend that you gave your answer to. They are still too used to the old way of things. But now that it is straightened out you will listen to my orders, or simply not be here to worry about it." Son continued walking straight up to the stairs.

Reno let his mouth turn into a sly grin. "So… that's the way of things? I think this will work just fine." He figured he'd found the perfect place for him. More messed up than his own conscience. He'd found a better place to live at than he had imagined. He can listen to blind orders. He'd done so his whole life… until… Talc. Reno shook his head. He needed to forget about that and move forward now.

~~~End Chapter~~~

A/N: I am VERY unhappy with this chapter…. I don't know why I have had SUCH a hard time getting going on this again after a lazy 2 week hiatus. I have like 3 chap's I need to catch up on. I'm SOOoo sorry. I want to get grooving. Move it along and moving forward. We are officially half way on this particular fic. There will be 2 more sequals covering different portions of Reno's life. But I really want to get this one moving forward. ; sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: _

_Just some simple issues. Angst… and well… someoen dies.. but not a main character. And some sadness. The major stuff returns next chapter. Some good and some bad. So… yeah this time the chapter is 'all environment safe' but next one… not so much_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 16~**_

The frantic grin that covered Reno's feelings so well grew wider and wider each passing day. The grin was dripping in a sleazy cockiness that shrouded any concerned that he might have had for any and all that he was learning.

Son was quite the leader. He was impeccable in some ways, really. He didn't let anyone slip up in the slightest, unless they wanted to meet with a swiftly doled out fate. In the first three days of Reno's existence in this new organization he'd watched two men's lives be taken. A slight movement from Son and his lackey, whom Reno had since learned was called Jo… such a simple name for a cruddy filthy animal, would walk behind them and either wrap a wire around their neck or simple shoot them. He'd witnessed both ways to die in those two situations. Perhaps Jo used other method's Reno really didn't care to find out.

But he'd stood by and diligently watched and listened as Son went over simple rules and dealt with small issues. Then on the second day there, Reno left with Son on a job to pick up three 'young ones'. It turned out that most of the time the recruiters would bring the new kids or people to a meeting point, which consisted of 3 main houses throughout the lower plate and 2 above, which Reno wouldn't get to see yet. That would happen later if he proved himself worthwhile.

Reno was not comfortable with it, but he was faced with the strict instructions to leave Kit in the manor. It made him very uneasy because Kit was extremely anxious inside that building, most likely because the Feline could not reach anything that was natural to Gaia, which he needed to replenish his strength. And he also didn't like it, probably due to the fact that the entire place was drowning in the stench of death, and rot everywhere in this entire sector.

Once Reno was on the move wearing some new clothes that had been provided, which were comfortable, Reno was not used to this and was hesitant at first to accept, though when Son made it clearly known that Reno had BETTER come back wearing this new clothes he acquiesced. He fell into a better mood. Something felt natural as he walked beside and slightly behind his new 'Boss' and mimicked the actions of the man 'Jo' even though some of the glances his way were less than friendly.

They made their way through the sectors, via railway, and through one connection via a work truck, similar to something that would be used in transporting army or SOLDIER through the sectors. And when Reno saw this house that was the first rendezvous his mouth gaped. There were at least 20 kids around his age and older throughout the place. There were men also, very ruddy looking worn men; Hardened men that looked like they belonged to some guerilla group.

Reno's heart spiked for a minute, while he allowed his thinking to play unhindered. He swallowed past a slight lump in his throat thinking he'd be overjoyed were he to run into Talc like this. Maybe he was…

Reno shook his head at the notion. He WOULD get past this. He'd just keep telling himself that. There was a lot to learn between now and then though. He stood next to Jo and thought how puny he was compared to the smelly man. He was only 12 years old, but he was quite tall and lanky for his age. He'd actually stretched up more over these last two years than he thought possible. He stood in the tight black slacks that had been given to him and the silver button up shirt, which he'd thrown his large overcoat on top of with it open for easy reaching for his pockets inside and out. The coat didn't hang as far down on his legs. That was the main way he could gauge his growth by.

He paid close attention now that he'd cleared his head of wishes. Reno knew he needed to use his natural talent more... He'd been slacking off. Feeling sorry for himself since everything had changed. But he needed to hone in on his abilities. Talc had taught him so much. He could really have a fair chance at standing up for himself now.

Reno watched as Son looked over three young women they were probably about Reno's age or a little older. He examined and talked to them. He found out their strength and weaknesses. He asked the person who had been in charge of watching them and providing care for them since they'd been in this home. After which he leaned down and whispered a few things to Jo and Jo murmured for the young women to come with him. He brought them outside and Reno waited for Son to finish up speaking to a couple of rough looking men in the foyer, he couldn't hear what they were saying but one of them grunted and looked the direction that Jo went while the other nodded in Reno's direction and grinned asking Son a question.

Son turned his head and regarded Reno with a dark look. "No… I don't think so; I believe he will be more profitable for me this way. But…" He turned back to regard the man. "I'll consider it for future possibilities. " He grinned and looked at Reno with a dark glint.

Reno nervously swallowed but hid it well with a glance at the insides of the house, making himself seem distracted. He knew what Talc was 'considering' and Reno figured that it was hopeless to think he'd get out so easily as it had seemed. But Reno was rewarded with the sudden command from Son "Come on Reno. We need to continue training you… you have still so much to learn about our ways."

Things went on like this for days, weeks actually. Reno followed, heeled when called. Learned about the ways of Eyes shut. He learned quite easily how to get the 'young ones' to trust him. Talk to them, learn their strengths minself, and sort them. Son taught him of the bidders and purchasers that he would deal with. And eventually began taking him on these jobs as well. To meet with the buyers, deal with them directly, feel them out. In the end… Reno learned how to make the best matches work.

Sadly many of the jobs were less than honorable. Reno was reminded of his single meeting with Yon. The old man had been seen throughout Reno's first month or so of training here but he had not been able to talk to the elder man at all. Son saw to that. But ultimately Reno also though of what the man meant. He could make what little they were giving these kids as honorable as possible. Just like he himself would look at his own position that he'd been given as something quite nice.

Reno thought back to where he'd come from and the long and not so long at the same time… path that he'd followed. It felt like just yesterday he'd been standing outside the little hut that was his family's home talking to his mother, covered in mud after playing with the baby Cuahls not far from home. Yes really, Reno had come a long ways. But he still wanted to be more.

So one day when Reno overheard Son talking about some other business that he had not heard him speak on before Reno naturally spoke up.

"So… you talkin guns, yo?" Reno nonchalantly spoke up as he'd overheard part of the conversation.

The two men stopped immediately and fell silent. Son directed a dark gaze at the boy standing in the doorway of his office. He regarded Reno with an examining gaze. And with only a slight hike of one eyebrow prepared to say something.

Son glanced at the man with whom he was doing business that moment with, before turning to Reno. "You must have a good reason for opening up your mouth in the middle of a transaction." His eyes were steel and his face was stone. "Speak now Reno… you are walking a very thin edge…"

Reno's heart pumped wildly for a moment while he tried to remain calm on the outside. He knew what they were talking about, he just didn't know how else to get involved in the conversation. Maybe he'd been extremely hasty in opening his mouth at all.

Reno looked at Son, straight in the eyes, and thought for a second before opening his mouth, this time choosing careful words. "I, have some prior experience regarding…" He looked down at the desk that Son sat in front of. And shuffling his feet slightly he looked back up at Son's face, which was still chiseled from stone. "Weapons transactions… and the transport of such. As well as … in acquiring them." He stopped and watched Son while holding his breath.

Son regarded Reno with a knowing and approving gaze, though the boy didn't know it yet. Son knew Reno's potential. He'd had knowledge of the boys work with the man who had trained him. They'd been sighted a couple of times and left alone to be watched, they were not a threat to their group. But Son had particular interest in Reno. The boy had caught his attention the moment the man had seen a picture and report on the boys movements.

He shifted a couple of papers around on the desk, while ignoring the man he'd been involved with this transaction with. He was an old partner… someone who would give Eyes Shut their business come what may. And the man knew to keep his mouth shut during a moment like this. Son's knowing gaze, wandered over the boy. He had been training with some of the newer boys earlier. And though he'd only been here a little over a month, Son thought he could see the boy's muscles becoming leaner just in this short amount of time. He knew that Reno would be a nice addition to this family. But to handle this properly, he needed to use the boy's fear of him, to his benefit.

He steepled his fingers in front of his face while leaning his elbows on the desk. "Well Reno… Let's hear what you think about our transaction then… since you obviously overheard at least a portion of our conversation." He stopped and riveted his gaze to Reno's eyes again, over the view of his fingers. "But Reno I warn you… chose your words carefully… It would be a shame to lose you from this company so soon…"

~~~6 Months Later~~~

"Shut yer yap… if ya know what's good fer ya, yo!" Reno ground out to one of the men lagging behind him, asking questions regarding the backup for them. He was furious. They had lost two of their good runners. And he was waiting on a transaction from the upper plate. It was inevitably the largest move this month. And he had a stop to still make at one of their homes to pick up a kid. It was some special request that someone had made through their 'Family'.

Reno walked forward at a confident pace. His long limbs fluid with his body. His long bundle of Red hair still rolled up at the base of his scalp and wrapped to keep it neat. He wore a black sleeveless zipped up shirt and charcoal colored slacks. His long overcoat only hung just past his knees now. He figured he was almost at his adult height. The coat hung open and he had weapons attached at his waist and on his hips.

His pockets were filled with goodies that would help him in numerous situations. He had sticky fingers to rival anyone. And a mind that far surpassed most, though he kept that fact hidden. He used only a portion of his potential at this tender age. He knew that if he had the right training he could be so much more.

Kit nudged up against his leg and became visible. "Hey Kit… I know… it's not going well huh. We'll be outa 'ere before ya know it." He made a motion with his arm as they came up to the front of the 'home'. "Alright kit. Ya know what ta do… " His motion and words sent the feline away. Most likely to replenish his strength. Reno always knew Kit would be right near them when they left. The dear friend had stayed faithfully by Reno's side once he'd started actually working for Son. He trained with him, worked with him, and protected him.

Reno shrugged as he walked up the steps hearing the two men slow as he ascended into the house. Since he'd been doing this work he'd gotten the men that were always sent with him trained to stay outside. When he was evaluating the kids he wanted to be able to read them in silence, peace, and privacy. The kids never knew how they were being read. He always asked a few casual questions. But could always tell truth from fiction.

He went through the front door with a sigh. This home was their poorest, and in one of the most run down sectors they did business in. Usually nothing much came out of it aside from the occasional whelp to do basic grunt work when he would grow up or a few young girls to do some sort of 'work' making people 'happy' Reno knew through personal experience howtheir skill was figured out. He unconsciously shuddered when he remembered the day that Son had allowed Jo at him. To 'Test' Reno out.

With a heavy sigh again Reno walked into the front room that was like the office to the home. "Where's the Kid at" He said to the first person he saw. The young woman looked a little worn for wear, but sufficed as a 'Mother' to the kids while they were taken in, sorted, and held for Reno and whoever else was on 'Gathering' duty.

She stuttered and stood up in haste, knocking over the desk chair as she did so. Even in the dim and dusty lighting of the room Reno saw her concern as she chewed on her bottom lip. "The missus said she'd only talk ta ya. She said you might recognize her from a job ya did a month ago… she… said it was urgent… umm Reno,.. Sir.."

Reno stood still for a minute watching her face and reading her feelings. The concern and fear was real. This woman was scared of his reaction. He smiled. Good. But didn't make sense of anything she'd said. "What the hell you talkin bout woman… thought I was pickin up a kid like normal?" He said in a way to feign a 'don't ask the messanger' attitude.

"Um.. you see Reno.. no. This was a personal request. She's.. in the next room the doc swung by for his normal rounds and checked her too. And…. "She bit her lip again. "You best see ta her… then you'll see." She said redundantly. And with a motion she walked towards the far left door to the main bedroom where new Kid's usually awaited exams from the 'Doc' that Son paid to service the kids that they had coming in. Making sure there was no diseases spread around and they all had a mostly clear bill of health overall.

"Fine" he ground out. Then followed the woman into the even darker bedroom. The woman instantly turned around and left out the door she'd held for Reno to enter. She obviously wanted no part of what Reno had to do.

His eyes adjusted quickly and he sought out the source of fear in the room that had struck him the moment he'd entered. A mature woman laid on the bed with a raggedy blanket covering her. She had something wrapped around her arm and it looked like her left hand was completely missing. There was bandaging or at least some fabric wrapped tightly around her chest as well and her dark skin didn't cover the fact that she looked next to completely drained of blood. She was barely breathing. Obviously she was dying. So when a croaky voice called out from her mouth Reno was slightly startled.

"You… you're the red head I saw a'fore. You must remember me, ya?" she called to Reno. But Reno didn't say anything he couldn't place her face. She continued as if she knew he wouldn't know her. "I helped those men with getting through to the upper plate. Member that son?"

Reno recalled a woman helping them get up through the plate, last month. She was a lovely dark woman… a foreigner in search of her elder son who'd fallen on hard times and ended up living in the slums with very little income from her sewn goods. But she could get to the upper plate being from having a foreign ID. So by using the two men that Reno sent up as her 'Helpers' They got up through without a problem, and got the shipment that they needed that time. The woman hadn't asked any questions at all. Simply helped. And she was known for helping at their 'home' as well.

"I remember ya" Reno stated very simply.

"Good" Reno felt the rooms air lift slightly as the woman breathed that word. "I know ya don do this but for me…ya will, ya?" The woman struggled for breath for a moment. "Ma son, he's young but… ya can have 'im 'elp ya…then find a good place fer 'im ta work, ya?" Then a coughing fit seized her. Despite how she tried Reno could see her coughing up blood.

Son? Reno reached out and wondered why he didn't feel it at first. He spun around to see a young boy cowering in the corner. His fear completely palpable, but it had been drowned out by the mothers own emotions. The little boy had a creamier complexion than what the mother had the last time Reno had seen her. He looked up at Reno then, like he knew he'd been seen. His damp eyes widened.

Reno watched the boy with slight interest. But when he locked gazes with the little one and the most beautiful and pure hazel eyes gazed into his own sea blue-green, he saw such an innocence. A Fear, and a vulnerability. This child didn't belong here. He belonged in his mother's arms still. He was what, 10 years old, maybe 11. Reno knew that he himself wasn't much older. But he'd been hardened from life from the start. This boy'd been raised the way a child should have been.

He shook his head sadly. The boy belonged with some sort of family. "Ma'am… this boy needs family, not me." Reno stated bluntly.

"No family… 'is older brother. May one day find 'im… but we cant find his brother now. And no one else…" Her words weren't making as much sense.

Reno could figure that she meant there was an older brother, but… that's right, the woman had come to the city in search of an elder son. Must be she'd still not found him. So… maybe the brother would come looking for him. Reno looked back at the boy. The boy couldn't just stay here… Son wouldn't have that.

The woman spoke up again… this time much weaker in her words. "'is name's Aiden" The boy stood up at the sound of his name, though still shrugged in the corner. "Keep 'im till he can be of use at a good job. Jus promise me…. Promise me you'll place him somewhere the safest ya can sir…." She gasped a little.

Reno knew it was nearing her end. "Yeah… I'll do my best ma'am." He bowed his head.

"Ma…" a soft voice of the boy called out and he stepped towards the bed, as the woman was gasping for air.

Reno reached out with a lean and strong arm to stop and shroud the boy from seeing this. He shouldn't have been in the room. Reno turned to face the corner the boy'd come from. And turned the boy to look him right in the eye. He wanted to drown out the sounds of the last air trying to taken in by the dying woman. Her struggle noble and valiant for a woman so weak from bloodloss.

"Aiden huh?" Reno tipped the boys face up to look at him. He was about a foot shorter than Reno and so much more petite and smaller of a build. He had soft feathery hair parted down the center that hung in his eyes, the color of coffee. His skin was cold to the touch as Reno set his hands on the boys shoulders. "We need to get you in some warmer clothes, and…" He looked over the extremely thin frame. "Somethin ta eat too, yo…" He finished and turned the boy towards the door of the now silent room, he didn't want the boy to turn around.

The boy's entire body was shaking. Probably more in fear than cold. But Reno walked out into the office and placed his coat around the boys shoulders. The woman he'd spoken to upon arriving was there, as was another of the home's 'Mothers'

"Yo, get this boy some food in the kitchen, I'll get 'im in a minute" Reno called to the newer arrival. But turned back to the first woman as the boy was led out towards the kitchen of the home. "What the HELL happened to her!" Reno asked in a very angry tone without raising his voice to loudly.

"Reno… Sir… She'd been 'Questioned' by someone. We think it was Poachers. She claimed they were asking her about her involvement with our organization. She barely made it here alive this morning. That's… all I know… sir" Her worried tone and honest emotions told Reno she was indeed being truthful.

Poachers… they wanted Eyes Shut out of the picture. They wanted to do business in this neck of the woods. They were from out of town. They WOULD do something like that. In fact, what had been done to the woman was actually humane for them.

"Anything on a name… or history?" Reno asked in hopes they knew something about her from her helping out some.

When all that came out of her was a shake of her head she bit her lip again and clutched a file she'd been holding to her chest. "What will we…?" She stopped at pleaded Reno with her eyes.

"I'm takin him. Let Son know that I got the kid, and will explain when I return. And if there are any new kids, the next run will be in 4 days. So be in touch." Reno finished up like it was a normal transaction. He was already walking towards the kitchen.

He motioned for Aiden to come to him. The boy held a piece of read in his hands. "You can eat while we walk Aiden" He reassured the boy when he saw the question in his eyes.

As Reno left the home he shook his head when the men he'd come with offered to take the boy. "Naw… he's with me… no one else touched 'im ya hear me?" He commanded.

Aiden walked along with Reno till they hit a transport truck for that particular sector that they used. And when they got inside and Reno sat with the boy in side, Aiden finished the bread then looked up at Reno with pleading eyes. "Ma's with the planet isn't she?" His soft and sweet voice called to Reno.

Reno pressed his lips together to keep from showing any emotion. So much in his own past flooded back as he looked into the slowly filling eyes. The boy was holding back tears so valiantly. "Yeah…" Reno replied as softly as he could.

Aiden threw himself at the red head. Wrapping his arms tight around Reno's waist and burying his face in Reno's chest. He was crying silently. No sound escaped the boys lips. And he rubbed his face against Reno's chest like Kit would do when he wanted reassuring.

Reno held Aiden with one arm and with the other hand he stroked the boys velvety hair. He just sat there stunned for the longest time.

"Shit-fuck…" He half whispered. "What did I do…" He looked down at the boy that was relaxing in his arms now slowly drifting to sleep. The kid was completely worn out. What in hell for Gaia's sakes was he thinking…..

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: well… I normally listen to Gackt… Hyde… or Hyde's bands Larc en Ciel or VAMPS lately… been in a major Hyde mood recentl… but tonight I wanted to listen to Acid Black Cherry…. And My God! It was perfect for this chapter. Once I finally got past my rut I wrapped it up swiftly. I mean I loved their stuff.. and the singers other band Janne Da Arc is good too. But ABC really did it for me tonight! Yay. So you can thank them that this chapter got here. :P_

_This chapter was due to be done and uploaded to the story last night…. I'm such a bad girl… I think I discipline… from Seph or Gen… *purrs* hehe… naw. Just kidding. They only need to discipline each other and I'll be happy and behave. Muahaha._

_Well.. I'll get right to work on ch 17 tomorrow. I'm POOPED! I think I may be coming down with a cold. I slept for almost 12 hours straight last night… this morning… ugh. Not good._

_Ahh well! Ta ta! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: Mature content... Poor Reno. AndReno being mystified by having someone more fragile than himself to care for._

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 17~**_

The remaining ride home was awkward for Reno to say the least. He was used to barely getting by, by himself. Only worrying about himself. This child, though only a couple years younger than himself was so innocent compared to Reno, and frail and fragile.

There was a part of Reno that wanted to cling onto the boy and keep him hidden from where they were headed, and the eventual future and suddenness of having to grow up that the boy would face. But also Reno wanted to push it at the same time. Force the kid to grow up fast. He was a pretty boy, soft, fragile like Reno had already thought. The kid would have a sealed fate and Reno needed to harden the boy for reality.

But as they pulled up to the Manor Reno allowed his current mask to take back over and he lifted the kids head and told him to wake up and stand up. Aiden followed Reno by standing as close as he could to Reno's side while Reno walked.

Reno ignored the stares of his 'Family' as he entered the residence. The acrid and pungent smells of this sector no longer bothering him, as he took a deep breath and told Aiden to wait for him directly there outside of Son's office and Reno gave a slight knock before casually walking in.

He was met with a glare that only Son could pull off. The more Reno knew of the man the more Reno figured out that he was a spoiled rotten person. He wanted people to listen to him, things went his way. Or else. But he also had a certain darkness about him, a talent of sorts, it kept Reno wary and on his toes when he was in his presence.

He knew how Son would react. But he told the man the whole story of the day's happenings anyway. And by some grace the man agreed to allow Reno to have his way, perhaps in kindness? Reno wondered. Or perhaps out of some other personal and selfish desire.

Reno got his answer to the unspoken question when Son stood up from his desk. Then walked around towards Reno and instructed the young man to lock the door.

Reno cringed inwardly; Son had been doing this recently. Using him, though the man swore he never touched the 'kids' it was a different thing to share passion with 'family', or so that was how he explained his recent obsession with Reno.

Son came towards as Reno tipped his head down to stare at the worn out floorboards in front of his feet. There were no words exchanged now. Son simply reached up allowing his finger to touch along Reno's chiseled jaw line and then down his neck. Son circled around Reno and gently removed the young man's overcoat, setting across the back of the chair that sat in front of his desk.

Reno closed his eyes as son reached around him from behind and trailed his hands down Reno's arms to grasp his hands. Son led one of Reno's hands to the front of his own pants hinting at what to do. Reno took the hint and began to touch himself through the fabric of his pants. He moved his hand slowly rubbing himself till he was hard and bulging against the fabric of his pants, meanwhile the older man hung over his shoulder touching his sides gently and coaxingly.

Still, no words were exchanged. Son tugged his finger under the back edge of Reno's pants as his next cue. Reno quickly undid the fastening on the front and lowered the pants. Son gently pushed on Reno's back so that he would bend over in front of the desk.

Reno closed his eyes. This is all he'd ever know. This was his past, his present… and most likely the future. How he thought he'd outrun a fate like this he'd never know. It had only been as he'd grown in trust and hierarchy within the 'family' had Son taken the next step… but not before being 'tested' out by, first Jo… but that was just the beginning. The beginning of humiliation and pain and 'training' for Reno. He truly had sold his soul…

He hadn't heard the man open himself up or even felt him begin to touch Reno. But after the initial touch, Reno felt what was next. As the man plunged himself deep into Reno's only barely healed opening. Reno bit back a small cry. No matter how many times this happened the pain would hit. But sometimes… Sometimes pleasure would override the pain. Maybe Son was in a kind mood.

Son watched as he pounded into Reno. The silent battle the boy had with himself was worth the pleasure EVERY time, Son had backed out on one of his highest quality's when he'd begun taking the boy. But he BELONGED to him, and wouldn't be leaving any time soon, unless it was through HIS hand.

He liked to watch as the reddened and still swollen entrance swallowed his cock… The way that Reno's muscles would quiver on the inside, as if they were trying to decide whether to clamp down on the intruder in resistance, or relax and take in more greedily. He knew Reno loved when he could receive pleasure, and not just pain. He was like the child that he could not allow himself to be, in the sense that he took the occasional pleasure as a major reward for his deeds.

Son took pity on him and sped his pace up shifting his angle as he surged his hips forward thrusting himself fully into the boy each time, rocking on the balls of his feet. He heard Reno gasp as he rocked against a deep seated and sensitive spot for the boy. He grabbed Reno's hand again and urged him to touch himself.

Reno felt the shift and couldn't bite back a slight gasp. The overwhelming thrill was too much, his body never knew this sort of pain and pleasure in this exact way. He felt Son reach for his hand urging him back to touching himself. Reno could have cried in happiness. He gripped himself firmly his blossoming manhood was still growing but was much more substantial since he'd come to this new path on his road in life. He arched his back slightly as he rubbed his throbbing erection firmly, in time with Son's thrusts. He opened his mouth and swallowed back the urge to moan as he came suddenly without warning. The pleasure not consistent made his own peaks, sporadic.

Son felt the boy's peak and rode it out waiting till he was done to bite his fingers into the lean and still developing, thin hips, and began to slam into the boy heartlessly, still taking care not to dishevel his appearance. He tore into Reno ruthlessly causing the boy to dig his own hands both into the edge of the desk.

Reno gritted his teeth, he could feel the man tearing him, he seemed harsher every time. But Reno knew if he tried hard enough he could focus on something other than the pain, he just needed to tell himself it will all be over soon. And just as Reno tried to grasp onto something brighter in his minds eyes the man behind him grunted a low growling tone and slammed into him harder one more time before the grip relaxed on his hips and Son pulled away as silently as he'd come up to him. Turning to face the door as he adjusted himself and waited for Reno to fix himself.

Reno wouldn't show any pain or discomfort he'd come here for a reason, and considering the state he was in he needed to gather himself and put on a mask to get through this next already stressful subject in his mind. He covered himself again and turned to where Son was, behind him with a face showing no emotion.

"Son, Sir, What are your conditions for me to be able to raise and train this boy?" He knew that Son never granted requests to anything with a hitch, granted it was certainly better than some alternatives, it still made for some sad realizations if a person didn't prepare themselves for the eventual 'but's' and 'if's' that were sure to come.

Son turned his head and arched a dark eyebrow. He looked Reno over from head to toe. The boy looked tired and worn. He couldn't have that if the boy would be of good use in their family now could he. "Reno, I'll tell you what. You take care of yourself and manage to get yourself in a position to take over for Jo, and I'll not leave any restrictions on that boy of yours. Withholding of course, that he must make us an income by two years from now. In other words, train him, raise him, do whatever you see fit…" the dark eyebrow raised again and the look in Son's eyes showed a bit of a mock to Reno. "But you prove yourself good enough for the job I need from you… and I don't care. That sound good my brother?" He ended with a smirk.

Reno's mouth was open in shock. The words that had tumbled from Son's mouth had shocked him, slightkly angered him as well, but mainly shocked him. Then… Brother! He could be considered an equal? As very few of his closest and most trusted men were. Wait… "Jo… he's..?"

"His holding on the job has been terminated. I am looking for the next person I see as holding the most potential… to fill his spot in our family. And that person is you Reno. In a very short time you have earned my respect in your ability's and even in your chances at leading your own ventures. With the exception of your 'Stray' today… you have done well. Can I expect to see more of the same quality out of you?"

Reno kept his features as smooth as possible. But managed a nod in agreement.

"Very good then. We will be expanding a bit, very soon. But this new adventure will call for you having to begin working above plate as well. If you can handle that… I will leave you to attend to your 'Stray' and then tomorrow we will begin discussing our 'Problems' not only do we have new movement from the 'Poachers' but we are also detecting new interest being formed by the Turks. We will have to act swiftly to keep this from going out of hand in the near future. If you can be back tomorrow before 1st mark you are dismissed for today Reno."

Reno didn't realize he'd been silently smiling but when he turned to leave the office Son couldn't help but allow a slight grin on his own features. Reno was easily trained, he had many good talents for this family. But Son knew that it took some humiliation for the boy and some fine control to keep him from getting too many independent thoughts. The boy had serious potential. But Son needed that to be used for him… not someone else. He couldn't afford to lose Reno. Maybe by giving him full control of his new toy, he'd be assured Reno's cooperation in these new matters.

Reno walked out of the office making sure to close the door as he left. He looked to the left of the door. Aiden sat curled up in a tight ball on the floor next to the door. He looked like a horde of monsters had come after him. His little frame was shaking and his eyes were tightly shut as he gripped his knees to his chest.

Reno felt his chest tighten. Why though? How many countless, and innocent kids had he picked up, almost as young if not younger than this boy. Handed them without a second thought over to wherever they need to be sent, whether to be trained, or simple sold as is. To jobs, to users, to other agency's even. Why was this little boy different? Reno looked around, the hallway was silent. No one in sight.

He shifted on his feet not sure what to do. As he shifted he felt the cum leaking out of his battered hole and felt slight shame though it caused a shiver to run up his spine at the memory of his own pleasure this time. He didn't want Aiden to feel like this. Wait, why was he thinking this way, it would be inevitable, he looked at the beautiful soft mocha colored strands of hair on the boys head. He was so pretty.

Reno leaned down and fingered a few of the strands back from the boys face as he sat trembling. Reno's heart warmed as those tightly closed eyes opened quickly to look up with hazel filled fear into his own sea colored crystal like eyes. The fear waned and the boy lunged to his feet to throw his arms around Reno's lowered neck as he'd bent over the boy.

"You came back, sir." Was a meek and mild voice in Reno's ear, barely audible in its hesitancy.

Reno's eyes widened. The boy thought he'd left him alone as well. No wonder the kid was scared. He didn't have a clue. He'd been raised by a loving mother and been kept safe under her care far longer than Reno had known sheltering love of a mothers arms.

"Yo, kid.." Reno replied as soft as he knew how. "Its Reno… call me Reno. Let's get you to my room, you need some rest. You're safe for now kid." It was all Reno knew to say. He wasn't used to sheltering someone else. Even kit had cared for himself practically from the start.

The kid relaxed against Reno's neck and rested his head on Reno's shoulder so as Reno lifted it only felt natural to pick the kid up and wrap his legs around Reno's hips. For only being two years his junior Aiden felt like weightless nothing to Reno. He stroked the kid's hair gently as the boy relaxed more against Reno as he started walking towards his own room. Reno knew no one was in the halls. So he didn't feel any shame to be carrying Aiden.

He got to his door and slid Aiden down to stand next to him. Aiden clung to his side and wrapped his arms around Reno's middle. He made it difficult for Reno to find his key that he'd been entrusted with once he'd moved up the ranks a bit in this 'family' and had the privilege of privacy when they were at the Manor. But eventually Reno made his way in the dimly lighted room that had been his from the very first day. Only as he turned his back and relocked the door from the inside did Aiden relax a bit at his side.

There was a chirp from the foot of the bed and Kit came bounding down off of the ratty blanket that had been Reno's since childhood. Reno grinned widely "Kit… com'ere Yo!" He reached out and grabbed the giant feline around the neck and buried his face in the Cuahl's neck. His friend made a pert-like sound and looked brightly at the corner behind Reno next to the door and chirped again.

Reno suddenly realized the slip up. He turned around to see Aiden's eyes wide with fear and terror staring at Reno as if he feared the older boy would be eaten.

"Aiden!" Reno called suddenly and softly. "It's ok… Meet my friend… now he'l be your friend too. This here is Kit Yo!" He reached a hand beckoningly towards the more frail boy.

Aidens eyes widened more if that was possible and the shift from fear to admiration was enormous. The boys brilliant hazel gaze stayed on Reno's in a worship-like trance, then slowly slid over the fully grown Cuahl.

A soft voice came again. "He's beautiful!..."

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: More to come. Finally getting back into a good groove. _

_Ohh… watch Moonchild if you like Gackt, Hyde, or tasteful and beautiful Vampire movies! BEAUTIFUL! Love it!... sorry couldn't resist mentioning it!_

_And thank you so much to those of you that have read My Road… and have left reviews! *hugs* to you all. It makes me so happy when I read what you have to say! Thank you *bows*_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: _

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 18~**_

A soft voice came again. "He's beautiful!..." And Aiden's eyes seemed to widen even more incredibly so.

Reno was surprised. Usually people took a while to go from fear just too simple acceptance. But Aiden was looking between him and Kit with admiration clouding those ever wide eyes. Reno chuckled quietly. "That 'e is, that 'e is Yo…" He stood back up and continued petting Kit's neck in a comforting manner. "Come 'ere… you can meet 'im if ya want." Reno had never been able to share in the wonder of what was Kit, he'd always had to keep him a secret. Even Talc hadn't been too comfortable with the feline. Reno was more than excited now at the prospect of having someone to share his dear friend with.

Aiden very slowly rose up to a hunched over standing position. He still wasn't very forward in his actions, it would be a long ways for him to become more sure, Reno could tell. But he made a small step forward and extended his hand naturally. Reno didn't have anything to fear. The Cuahl ran off of his feelings, and through its own manner in which the feline could tell if someone was friend or threat to his dear Reno.

"It's ok… just let him get comfy with ya and he'll come to you Aiden." Reno said as softly as he could and the boy stilled the moment the words left his mouth. "go on Kit… this is Aiden" he said rubbing the Cuahl one more time and motioning with his hand towards Aiden. The boy looked slightly scared and excited in one. But Kit seemed quite pleased.

The lanky feline moved smoothly the last couple of feet towards the boy and looked Aiden straight in the eye before rubbing his head against the hand that was still extended. There was the slight sound of a chocked gasp as the boy's eyes shone brightly with unshed tears and moved his hand to stroke the Cuahl's head. 

Reno knew that he and Kit had made quite the nice companion and maybe a dear friend in this boy that had been dropped on him quite suddenly. He closed his eyes while listening to the sounds of the smaller boy and his feline companion. Starting tomorrow he'd begin showing the boy around… begin getting a feel as to just how sheltered he'd been. He wouldn't bring him on jobs yet, but he needed the boy to learn how to make his way, alive… which was going to be quite the task.

~~~A Year Later~~~

Reno was having a pleasant dream. He could almost taste the sun sweet fruit that clung to the tree on that hill. But he couldn't quite reach it; he was tackled from behind the force was accompanied with playful laughter. The source of the tackle called to him. "Reno… Come on…. Reno! Get up!" Reno shrugged off the warm, petite hands that shook him as he lay on his side still looking in the distance at that sun ripened fruit clinging to the tree… begging to be had.

"Naw… man… you come on… we'll both get some together… come with me. It would be better that way." And Reno smiled his charming full grin and turned his head to look up at concerned but very vibrant hazel eyes. The warm glow from within them still undiminished despite facing some harsh reality's these last couple of months. And as Reno turned back to look at that delicious tree… all he saw was the drawl room in which they both lived when they weren't training or working for Eyes Shut.

"Hmm… was it at least a good one this time?" the naturally soft and caring voice beside him called.

Reno smiled warmly at his companion. "Yeah" he grinned broadly. "I was trying to get you to join me in finding and picking some yummy fruit yo!" Reno had shared every detail of every story that his own mother had told him years before, to Aiden. The boy had soaked it all in like a deprived sponge, though he had seen some of the sights himself, being a foreigner with his mother, though young, when they had first come here to the city.

And Aiden in turn had shared what he could remember of life near the coast in the small village that his mother, his brother and himself had been in. Filled with darker skinned people and lots of fishermen. He couldn't remember much, or many details. But Reno also soaked in what the boy could remember. Reno would grin every time Aiden would tell about sneaking food from the drying and cooling racks after his mom would work on it. Or tell vague hardly remembered stories of his strong brother that wanted to join the war because of Shinra helping their village. The boy didn't know much. But the heart filled assurance in his voice when he spoke of his brother that WOULd one day return for him, made Reno ache.

Reno didn't have anyone that had promised to one day come for him. He didn't have anyone to live for, except Aiden, and Kit. He glanced down at the foot of the bed to the Cuahl that was half covering they're feet. The three of them made quite the team really. But Reno knew it was all temporary. He'd seen enough death, loss, and cruel actions in his time here, and even with Talc to know it could all change in one day. Look at Aiden's situation. Sadly Reno figured there either was no longer a brother… or he'd have disappeared for good. According to Aiden's stories it had been 5 years ago that his brother had taken off.

Reno looked up at the boy with his grin still in place. "Glad you work me up though" He said reaching his hand up to softly rest on the side of Aiden's face. "Don't want to miss one day with ya Kid."

Aiden scrunched up his nose. Reno loved when he did that, though Aiden hated it when Reno pointed it out. "I'm not a kid. I'm over 11 years old… and you're over 13. We're barely two years about RENO! You were on your own at the age I met you!" The argument was always the same. Or usually it was.

Aiden lunged at Reno to show how much he'd grown. They would wrestle casually for a few minutes before Reno would finally use a bit of strength and pin Aiden to the floor, the bed, or wherever they happened to be. This time was no different, until Aiden stilled suddenly under the pinning force of Reno's hands. "Ya give up Yo!" Reno asked slightly breathless. The kid may be tiny and small in comparison to Reno's lanky and lithe form but he was getting stronger every week, and could really put up a decent fight. Reno was beginning to actually have to WORK at pinning him now. Reno waited for a few gasping breaths from the boy before he let up ever so slightly on his grip with his hands.

Aiden narrowed his eyes a bit and took that very moment to lunge his knee at Reno's groin and flip their positions. He wrapped his feet and legs over Reno's lower legs pinning them. His knees were on either side of Reno's hips. And his hands were on Reno's shoulders, while his elbows effectively pinned Reno's arms to his sides.

"DAMN!..." Reno hissed suddenly in his surprise.

The look of sheer accomplishment was worth every single SECOND of being pinned. Aiden's eyes radiated a look of surprise, accomplishment, and strength that Reno had never seen on them ever before.

They both looked up into each other's face, grinned silently. This was monumental. Aiden knew he certainly couldn't 'best' Reno. And Reno knew as well, but the wily younger boy was still triumphant in outsmarting Reno here and now. It was a HUGE first!

"Guess ya don need me no longer Kid…" Reno raised an eyebrow and made no move at all to free himself from the pinning hold. He figured he'd let the kid have this triumph this once. If it was necessary he could get out of it, flip Aiden back over or throw him to the floor. But he was really growing, and showing some true potential. Maybe he could learn to take care of himself after all.

Reno wanted nothing more than to protect him forever, but he'd made a double deal with the devil. First and foremost he'd sold his soul to him to begin with. They owned him, controlled his every more, and sure enough they'd find a way to stop him if they needed or wanted to. He wasn't considering himself talented enough to escape their grasp of him any time soon, and certainly not with Aiden under his care as well…

Reno let his smile falter and looked up in those, still innocent eyes, The second part of his deal with the devil… was that he had to pass Aiden along when he was ready enough to make it on a job. And Reno was firm in his heart and soul that he'd find a good place for the boy when the time came. If only he could train him enough to be of use in their Family? But sadly, Reno wasn't allowed to let Aiden in on all of the actions of the 'family' that was part of the 'growing' deal that Son made with Reno. Almost every time that Reno was called to his office, he'd have a new rule, or regulation for how Reno dealt with Aiden.

Reno smiled again at Aiden as Aiden loosened his grip and allowed his body to lower onto Reno in a gripping embrace. None of the rules, regulations, or deals mattered to Reno. He would be damned if he'd let this kid see what he'd seen or be hurt that way he'd been hurt. There wasn't much that Reno could say really, he was only 2 years Aiden's senior, but he tried his damndest to make Aiden's life before having to be sold away … worthwhile. And he wanted the kid to look back at his time with him, with fond memories… not tarnished and hateful ones.

Yup, Reno thought… He'd do anything … anything at ALL that Son required to try to protect Aiden as long as he could. He wrapped his arms around the kid to return the embrace with pride. They both lay there on the bed with no thoughts about the day, no worries, not really caring who won their little wrestling match. They both just knew that times like this that remained were few. Yes, Reno told Aiden, once the boy had settled in to the life with Reno… Reno hadn't kept anything from him, barring any restrictions that he was given by Son.

Reno tipped his head down and kissed the top of Aiden's mocha colored soft brown locks, then rolled them over so that he could get up. He left Aiden lying on his side watching Reno as he stretched and moved beside the bed.

"Reno..?" Aiden asked quietly as Reno pulled a shirt over his head covering his pale flesh. Aiden's eyes watched as Reno's numerous scars were covered. Kit chirped and climbed back up on the now peaceful top of the bed to curl at Aiden's back.

Reno turned back to Aiden at the questioning tone and raised his eyebrow slightly. He began pulling his hair back as he waited for the caramel toned boy to speak.

Aiden took the hint and continued to watch as Reno got his hair under control. "My brother's not coming back is he?" The tone in which Aiden asked wasn't forlorn, it wasn't sad, it wasn't even with hope laced into the undercurrent of the question. Aiden sat up and began petting Kit's head as the feline slept peacefully behind where he'd been lying.

Reno had paused in wrapping the worn cloth around his hair, binding it away from his face and to a more mature look than allowing the long and thick handful to be free. He looked towards the door to their bedroom as if trying to find the right way to answer. "I dunno… I don't." Was all that tumbled out of his mouth.

"It's ok Reno… I knew it, I just always hoped he was ok and would come to find me, but he probably thinks me and mom are still back home, and ok. It don't matter. I got you. You became my brother Reno. And if he'd a known you… he'd 'ave like you." He finished without a smile, or without a tear. He only finished with a straight tone and stood up to find his own clothes to get ready for their day.

Reno sighed heavily. "You've grown up so much Kid. I love you Aiden. I'll look out for you. And if your brother comes lookin'… we'll be here to show him what a fine man you're growing into. You'll do good. We'll get you a good place to work… and you'll be here and if he's alive… he'll find ya." It wasn't the most comforting of words. But Reno hadn't shared so much with anyone since the death of his mother. There was an unbreakable bond that had been spun between him and Aiden the day he took him in. and he meant every word.

Reno took a few steps forward. He had his pants on, and a thick belt looped through them to hold them up on his still growing yet extremely lean body. He leaned his shirtless chest against Aiden's back and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy's chest from behind, blanketing him in a warm embrace. Reno pressed a soft kiss to the top of Aiden's satiny hair. He was growing and changing so quickly. Reno involuntarily shuddered against Aiden's back. He didn't want the kid to have to face the reality of life below the plate. But the day that was inevitable was going to be dawning sooner than he'd expected it to.

Their days were filled with mindless small jobs. And when Reno was needed to work on shipments or to pick up more kids, he'd leave Aiden in the care of Yon. The old man had been distant with Reno since the first time of meeting him, Reno knew that had everything to do with Son, Son controlled the older man. Though Reno wanted to ask the older man many questions, and he had a feeling the older man would have many interesting stories as well as informative knowledge that could help him, he knew that Son at least was fine with Aiden being left in the older man's care. It kept Yon out of the way, and was a harmless area for Aiden to be and to learn. So it worked out for everyone this way at least.

Reno had recently had to deal with avoiding Turks more often than not. For some reason though… the Turks never harmed anyone or interfered with him getting the new kid's… and he only wondered why they hadn't moved in on their shipments with the weapons. Eyes Shut was operating blindly right now. Shinra was changing; there was talk of new war coming soon. The Reactors that the company was insisting on building everywhere was sure to stir up more trouble. And for Reno still being a child in his own heart… though suppressed. Talk of the new waves of SOLDIER's and a new realm of strength that they possessed had piqued his interest. Reno was spending more and more time on the upper plate before and after shipments, watching footage of Shinra's movements and growth.

Son hadn't been calling on Reno aside from his required jobs and reports. Reno had a feeling that something big was going on in the group. Something was changing. Son had been meeting up with a certain business partner from outside the city more and more often as of lately. And Reno had recently found out through Aiden's talks with Yon, that Son was half Wutain… thus allowing for greater ease with a partner in that country as well. But with the talks of war on Shinra's heel's Reno had an inkling that something more was soon on the horizon. And even the thought of Aiden having to be placed soon didn't overshadow everyone's unease of the political situation.

Reno was happy for the moral break, but the mental one was overbearing on him. He held a lot of responsibility, and knowing that Son was meeting with some secret arm of the company that he allowed no one else to meet was not tasting right on Reno's lips. His senses tingled in unwary preparation of what might come.

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: ok…. Something is brewing J what it is…. No one knows *snickers* well.. I wish that the sweetness could continue… but we know that it can't… there is much destined to change for Reno…._

_And I'm sorry if the chapters as of recent haven't had the same length and quality to them… I am finding it hard to get ahold of my inner muse again :P Well thank you to EVERYONE who is reading and those that have reviewed. It means sooo very much to me! Thank you so much!_

_*snuggles Princess Turk* thank you Tish… for being a wonderful friend and a HUGE support as I battle my way through my writing slumps… its so great having a sister in writing adventures! _

_And thank you to you all that review! You are all so kind! _


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: angst, violence, DEATH… _

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 19~**_

So much had changed, these last few months Reno had been leading a crew to do a lot of dirty work, they were having to delve deeper into some of the darker, meaner corners of the lower plate. Son had switched things around. Reno no longer led the groups to the top plate. Some new crew from out city was doing it. Reno hadn't seen even one of them yet to know who they were.

He hadn't met with Son personally in weeks now. Aiden was silent more often now also. Even he felt the growing unease in the group. Yon had gone missing a few days ago. Word was, a special mission. But Reno's heart said, he was gone.

What's worse… it was time for Aiden to be placed… Reno had received a note from Son, via one of his dog's. He had a bid from some higher buyer. Aiden would do well for this position, Reno had been notified of the contact information and set time for meeting with the man. Reno knew what kind of a job it wasn't, he'd stood firm in telling Son his wishes, and the dark man had finally agreed to that one term. But he didn't know what it really WAS.

Reno looked up at the younger boy sitting on the desk watching Reno stretch. When he stood up he could feel the emotion pouring from Aiden. Aiden didn't know of Reno's natural abilities, but he most likely sensed the way that Reno could tell things. But the emotions that poured off of Aiden today were so deep, and filled with confusion, and fear. Without even being asked, Reno went immediately over to him and wrapped his arms around him while he stood between his legs leaning against the desk.

A silent sob was felt against Reno's chest as the younger boy buried his face there. Reno rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "Shh… shh.. It's ok. You'll be fine. Why the sudden crash, kid?" Reno's words sounded soothing and maybe slightly belittling but they weren't. Aiden's grip around his middle tightened but no more sobs were felt. He'd kept it under control, barely. That could save him one day.

"I just… I don't care about myself … but… I don't want to leave you Reno!" Bright and damp hazel eyes looked up into Reno's deep and sadness filled own ones. It tore his heart out. He didn't want to lose the only family he had. But… he had kept telling Aiden over and over again that it wasn't the end. It was only a fork in their road. They'd be able to be near each other again one day.

But looking into those uncommonly wise, yet younger eyes … Reno felt a sudden regret, stab him so deep it made him double over against Aiden. The cold dread that froze his very breath…

"Reno!... Reno.. Reno! What's wrong!" Aiden called but Reno stumbled to the floor, the younger boy following to ease his drop. "Reno!" The fear in Aiden's voice woke Reno from his cold and frozen state of fear.

"Something bad's gonna happen… I haven't…" He grabbed his head. "Haven't felt something this strong… it hasn't been this sudden or direct since…" He looked up at Aiden, the soft and warm eyes that calmed his very soul and gave him the fortitude to push on since the day he'd met him. "You listen. We are going to get ready like we originally intended… but, I'm havin' a talk with this man before I even CONSIDER you leaving with him. I may be wrong… it could be all this talk about the new war that's got me goin. I mean. Heh.." He laughed as he grasped Aiden's hand and traced the smooth lines on the caramel skin. "They say that the wars been goin' on for two years!... that's Shinra… yup. That's the king of the mountain for ya…." Reno waved off the rest.

Aiden clutched to the front of Reno's tank top with his free hand and curled against his body while Reno stroked his hand. "Reno… I love you… I don't want anything to happen to you…" Was all the soft voice said as he kissed Reno's jaw so gently before laying his head on Reno's chest again. The whole situation had scared him. He knew that Reno was petrified of something… but he wasn't strong enough or knowledgeable enough to fix it.

Reno looked down at the boy in his arms with a new respect. For a twelve year old boy he was strong in many ways, and wise. But to be so giving, not one concern or worry about himself, he knew that Reno was not ready to let go of him yet, this was too sudden, with too much unease in the politics around them, let alone the 'Family'. Reno smiled lightly as he ran his hand through the mocha colored silk. He'd miss this closeness, and selfishly wondered if Aiden would still be like this when they were both older and more able to control the direction of their life.

Reno looked at the clock and slowly leaned down to kiss Aiden on the forehead. "Come on, yo. We should finish getting ready. We need to leave soon if we're to make it in time." He slowly stroked Aiden's cheek. "And Aiden… I love you. Like a friend, a brother and a son… You have been in 'here' so deeply, from the minute I looked deep into your eyes that first day…" Reno held a fist to his heart. They embraced fiercely, before reluctantly separating and grabbing their things.

No one saw their interactions, they always kept that private, but everyone knew the strong bond that the boys had, just not how deeply it went. But that day, as they walked through the halls of the Manor, towards their goal. More than one glance was solemn. Everyone loved the young man that was cared for by Reno. He was so kind, warm, affectionate, and willing to learn and help whenever and wherever necessary.

The train ride was a blur, as Aiden slipped his hand into Reno's when it picked up and got busy. A gentle squeeze wasn't enough, as Reno pulled the boy in front of him. He was petite, such a small build, that he barely looked his age, if that. Reno could easily wrap his arms around the boy from behind and bend over to lean his chin on Aiden's shoulder.

No one else riding there that day would hear the promises shared by two boys, two friends, two brothers… But Reno and Aiden would hold onto their promises to once again be together to look out for each other and to love one another. Reno's internal vow to keep Aiden from harm, and from being hurt the way he had been.

They were in the sector they needed to be far too soon. For once, the ever impatient and constantly moving fourteen year old Reno had secretly wished for something drastic to make the ride last. But the leadership quality's that were nurtured in him since his arrival at Eyes Shut, along with his own natural abilities and such, slipped over him like a mask. He shifted into the cold and calculating young 'business' man that he'd become, playing the bloody middle man for so long.

They found their way through the streets. This sector was highly developed, one of the few below plate that were almost equal in opportunities and technology and even in its buildings… quite equal to up top. Reno watched carefully as they trekked through busy streets, past shiny businesses and food places that were a flurry with activity. Even the air smelled fresher here. And like the newness it held, it smelled like future, and success. Business men from all over met here. As well as people from all over the upper plate and lower plate if they had any money, to shop, to eat, to be entertained.

If this job turned out to be decent, maybe Aiden could really do well here. But Reno's mask didn't slip in the whole time they made their way in the direction of their destination carefully reading the people they passed by, watching faces, trying to sense any ill intent. Or to make sense of the sickening unease that hadn't left him since he'd felt the painful regret and dread earlier. He may be completely and personally involved, which was the first thing they were trained not to be, but he wasn't going to ruin it for Aiden, he'd do this right. He was out to protect the asset.

Reno could silently sense Kit following them shortly behind. He was stealthily hidden like usual when he accompanied Reno on jobs. But Kit had been acting distant for days. Actually, since they'd received word on Aiden's placement. Reno couldn't help but wonder if the Feline was distancing himself, Kit had attached so well to Aiden, like a second protector. Often the boy had, had Reno on one side, and Kit on the other no matter what they did. But Reno had a feeling that Kit knew far more than the both of them. He hadn't been close with either Reno or Aiden, not even sleeping with them at night. But Reno figured it had to be the way the Cuahl was most likely changing with age and maturity.

They'd reached the small street between the business establishment that the man in question for Aiden's employ owned and ran, and another large building that looked to be a storage place of some sort. The street was cluttered. Obvious its days went back to when this sector was still its namesake 'slum'. There were dumpsters, dust, trash piled up on one end. And crates and boxes from the busy establishment towards the left. There was a couple of dark colored vehicles and bikes parked near the business. And a few men stood about near the back entrance. Obviously a meeting of sorts.

Reno's scalp prickled, and his heart thudded hard and loud. He felt that he was making a huge mistake. But… maybe his senses were off because he was so personally involved. Reno secretly chastizzed himself for not just going the opposite direction and never looking back. But, he looked around and saw that a coupe of them men were watching him make his way towards them. There was no turning back now.

"Yo, m'here ta meet with mister 'B'" Reno called out firmly, but not in an attacking tone. He watched as all the men went silent and scattered slightly. And older gentleman walked from in front of the propped open doorway. He was tall, black hair, slightly long, untied yet neat. He wore a black and pinstripe suit. He looked like money. He turned and Reno saw a rugged and conniving face. Reno's own slightly tightened on all features. He knew something was off.

"You are my appointment I take it? And that" He pointed to Aiden who was a step behind and to the left of Reno with his eyes downcast. "Is my purchase?" He finished with an exasperated tone. "No worries, he'll have to do." The man motioned for a couple of his men to come up and take Aiden by the arms.

Reno's internal alarm screamed inside his heart and head. "Whoa dude… wait a minute here. I need to go over some terms, and find out just what 'Your' terms are for the kid…" Reno put himself between the boy and the man that was looking at Reno with an unreadable expression.

"There's nothing to wait on young man. I do believe your employer left you strict instructions. In fact, if you do not cooperate, I will need to take steps to ensure your employers happiness. He's quite the valuable resource for me really." And with a look to one of the men that was leaning on the car, Reno found himself sloppily surrounded. Obviously the man hoped it to be only a slight threat to Reno, to get out of their way and move on.

Reno watched as Aiden calmly walked with the two men that had his arms. "It's ok…" The boy said so quietly Reno almost didn't hear him. But the emotions that radiated off from Aiden's very heart as Reno could almost hear the flutter of its beat from where he stood... all emanated carnal fear.

Reno shot a look of regret towards Aiden's face before moving rashly again between the Boy's path and the rugged faced man turned to look Reno straight in the eye. The move Reno had made was a direct threat to the man. They weren't playing at petty business here… something quite large was happening around this man.

Mister 'B' leveled a direct glare at Reno… He was no one new to this game. With the smallest flick of his wrist that Reno barely caught, a man from the side already had out a semi automatic weapon and had it trained on Reno's chest. A barely perceptible nod from the conniving man in front of Reno along with the look of a hunter ready to make the final blow on his prey was all that Reno saw before he heard the gunshot.

He was supposed to fall, but he hadn't felt any pain bloom where the weapon had been aimed. Reno's head went over the possibilities. But when he felt warm liquid bleed through his shirt from behind Reno screamed inside his soul. He whipped his head around to see Aiden kneeling behind him.

"No… No..nonononoNOoo Aiden.. Kid… No! why'd you… wai.. Aiden!" Reno lunged to grip the boy in an embrace before the boy could fall sideways on the dusty and filthy concrete. He'd pushed Reno away at the last second. He must have lunged from the grip the two men had on him. Reno stared silently into Aiden's eyes as his own filled with tears. Aiden just looked at Reno with a quiet and unreadable look. He hadn't moved or said anything yet.

"It doesn't matter" the man who'd been the cause of this said. "Whether he's dead or being held by us. We will have the issue taken care of." The man was talking to a couple of his lackeys that were now on either side of Reno.

Reno watched like it was a slow motion scene from a movie as the voices and movement all faded around him to let him see Aiden in slow and perfect quality. "I just want you to be ok" the barely audible whispered words came from the pale pink perfect lips of the boy that Reno held. And he smiled as his eyes closed.

Reno felt the life drain, he heard Aiden's heart stop beating before his chest even fell the last time in the relaxation of muscles at death. Reno buried his face into Aidens hair silently breathing in the scent of the boy he loved and cared for. But as Reno looked back up at what was going on around him his face turned feral.

"You fucking BASTARDS!" Reno yelled and whipped up, leaping at the man that was the cause of it all. He didn't hear the command, or the warnings. He didn't even feel the bite of the bullets as they tore through his rib cage, and arm. The man backed up just as something connected with Reno's side of his ribcage. He heard a crunch and felt his body flail to the side. As his vision clouded with tears of rage and regret he saw the man who was in control of the situation tip his hat and lower himself into one of the dark vehicles.

Reno didn't hear the taunt's of the men that circled him like vultures. He didn't feel the iron as it was connecting with his flesh and bone. He didn't even feel the knife as a man sliced down the muscle of Reno's right hand to make sure the young man didn't reach for a weapon.

Reno only watched through the veil of impending death as the men walked away towards the remaining vehicles and tossed some sort of minor explosive at Reno's almost lifeless body. He could only watch through silent eyes as the Cuahl dove from out of nowhere between Reno and the small explosive, only 4 feet away…..

Reno could only scream at the living nightmare… inside his own head. As sweet black unconsciousness took him.

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: well… don't hate me. Please. It was eating me alive inside to know I had to do this. But sadly this entire story has been planned for a couple months.. well. Since the very first day the first chapter was posted… I have the entire thing plotted. And it required these sacrifices. It hurt me so much though. I didn't expect to develop Reno's relationships with Kit, or Aiden so strongly… but ya'll know how it is to write. You become attached and relationships develop. _

… _the story will take a VERY unique twist… when it continues. And as we all know that Reno lives… well.. you know that more shall come. _

_Forgive me for any grammical errors this chapter was just too emotional. So in the end.. it was far less detailed and more rushed than I wanted it to be… L _


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_I also do not own Within Temptation or the song 'Somewhere' _

_Warnings: Dream sequence rape, angst…_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 20~**_

When you wake up from a deep sleep, do you feel anything? Are you supposed to live in a half dream state, of sadness and hope mingling and trying to tell you so many things? Or are you supposed to be numb and happy? What if you slowly slide awake and are lingering in that half-asleep state, and find yourself as neither and both?

He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing, though he must be if he was semi conscious. Maybe he was at home, in his bed, waking up to the sound of the humming's, and groaning of the upper plate above him. But, where was home, under the plate, but where? A quaint little home perhaps, with a warm little bed for him. And maybe, parents in a large bed, in their own bedroom. He tried hard to imagine the smile on a warm feminine face… but for the un-lucid life of him he couldn't.

He could hear, Yes, the humming was real. And there was a clicking sound too. Slowly, Very slowly a little bit of light flooded the bottom of his slit lids. He didn't know if he was controlling his eyes to open them… or if it was something that his body was doing automatically. He felt that he should not be alone. He imagined himself rolling over in dim lighting of early morning, though… it was dim all the time under the plate wasn't it. And when he'd wake up, he'd see a pair of warm eyes. But they weren't a parent's eyes. They were maybe, a sibling?

But the reality was, his eyes were opening to brighter light than he thought possible. It seemed unnaturally white and shiny to his eyes. He could just make out slits. Was he in jail for something? Someone caught him, was he, had he been running from someone?

He somehow finally managed to try to move his right arm and all it let to him feeling is, not a sense of control, but of sheer pain. He wanted to cry out. But all he heard from his throat was a strangled gurgling moan.

The clicking stopped. He heard his own breath coming out in gasping pants. Though he felt like he wanted to scream from the fire that had erupted from his arm, his body was obviously trained to accept pain. The gasping sounds that erupted from his throat only seemed louder than what they should be, due to the lack of other sounds. The humming was still there, but overall the sounds seemed much too quiet.

"You have decided to join the living, Little Red." A Medium toned or pitched voice said. But it was said much smoother than what Reno would have imagined someone to talk normally. He mentally pleaded 'talk to me more… am I alive?' His answer was the soothing flow of something cooling over his face and then arm. So, he could feel. He was just a bit numb, maybe he was sick?

"You had me worried for a bit, I honestly was beginning to think I was too late." That soothing and silky voice continued. "It took you a while, but here you are."

His eyes slowly opened a bit more; he could start to make out the shape of a room. It was golden in tones, like what he imagined sunshine would be like. But why would he imagine sunshine, didn't the lower plate not have any? He strained harder to control his eyes to blink and open further, it worked. There was a ceiling fan, it was humming, that had been the sound he'd been hearing. It didn't seem right, but then none of this did.

"You are wondering where you are, aren't you?" That voice, like black elixir soothing and like a drug, almost hypnotic.

He managed to somehow turn his head, or perhaps shake it in some sort of a semblance, that confirmed he did indeed want answers. Because he received a gentle touch to his hand and that voice returned.

"You are at my home; I found you hurt and took you in. This will now be your home, as the place where you were living is gone now. And the people you were with are gone as well." Obviously the man didn't sugarcoat things.

Slowly his vision cleared completely. He could make out the room a lot better now. The walls weren't golden hued. That was the reflection of light beyond the blinds, which were the bars or slits he'd seen. If he wasn't mistaken he was seeing sunshine. It burned his eyes, and it was what made the warm glow of the room seem like it was bathed in yellow tones. There was the ceiling fan going lightly, but beyond that he could see that there was a door to the outside open, and a warm breeze could be felt coming through it. Breeze? He could feel it? He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Had he never known air to smell this sweet?

He could make out the sleek outlined shadow, sitting ready to spring looking almost like a canine-like creature, yet dark and lean. At first he felt fear thrum through his heart but then the creature shifted to lean closer to him and he could make out a face.

His eyes widened as the clean chiseled lines of a foreign face came into his vision. It was a young man, older than him, but certainly still young. And when he grinned with one side of his face and looked down at his hand to take it in his own he felt his heart flutter.

"You know who you are, and what happened right?" the dark specter of an angel spoke.

"Nnnuh" Was all he could manage as a croaky and uncontrolled reply.

The midnight black strands of hair of the man sitting in the chair next to the bed that must have come loose from a ponytail were quickly tucked behind his ear and the smile left his face briefly, to return with the ghost of a smile that almost touched his eyes.

"Well, I can most definitely help you out then Young little Red. Your name is Reno…" He waited for any sense of recognition, kindly still grasping Reno's hand with one of his own. "Does that bring anything to the foreground of your memory?"

Reno rolled the name around in his head a little, it felt right. But he still felt like something was missing. He was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. But he needed to know where he was, and WHO he was.

His body was beginning to make itself known though and he slightly squirmed and breathed heavy while trying to think. Something was missing, someone… more than one someone was missing. When he ran the name over his mind and tried to place the setting in which he'd last been awake at everything was a blank. But there was definitely some missing spaces in his heart and mind that needed to be filled by someone… who…

"It's ok I can see that you are tired. I will take care of you from this day forward, ok? You shall place yourself in my hands and not have to worry any more. I'll feed you, clothe you, and make sure you are well cared for in any other aspect of need. All you have to do is trust me, and relax. Heal, allow your body to slowly knit back together. I will give you another shot of muscle relaxers… that will do the trick, ease your pain… relax" The whole while the man was talking he was stroking Reno's forehead.

A tear managed to slip out of the corner of Reno's eye, despite the reassurances. Somewhere inside something precious was missing … and something very dear. Reno's heart felt a dull ache, and yet he fought to not cry. He knew there had to be a reason, but he vowed then and there… no more tears. He'd just have to get better, and get the answers to his questions.

{ 'Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign

Instead there is only silence, 

Can't you hear my screams? 

Never stop hoping, 

Need to know where you are 

But one thing's for sure, 

You're always in my heart…' }

Reno managed a slight nod to the man before he began to drift off into a completely different world. As the shadows closed in with sleep, he saw shadows of a different sort. Sad, and scary shadows as if from a child's point of view, circling him like prey, laughing at him. Turning into different shapes, mocking him, telling him he was worthless, and others calling him a kid, and yet more mounting up, numbering into dozens all trying to rip at him… his childlike clothes.

His dream morphed into a damp and lonely place. The shadows were there, but they weren't at the same time… they were somewhere he could sense, in the air, the ground.. his heart. He closed his child-like eyelids in the dream. Yet he could still see everything, his pants… they were ragged and almost like shorts on his small yet long body. His torn shirt… the water barrel. He knew this place. He felt the pain as someone or something slammed onto his right hand and arm sharp and painful he tried to scream but couldn't. Those mocking shadows were back holding his mouth shut and holding his arms out on the water barrel. His face was being shoved into the dirty musty water.

Then as he was lifted up a grating voice called into his ear. "You took her from me…" It chanted that over and over as his pants were torn from him. He again tried to cry out, but the shadows were still holding his mouth, he couldn't breathe… the water had gotten up his nose despite being pulled up from the barrel. He felt something hot and hard prod at his throbbing entrance. Why did that hurt too?

He was ready to sob but somehow caught it before the noise escaped his throat. As he did, the shadows morphed again… becoming more solid. Gaining faces… one dark man in particular came up beside him and whispered something inaudible in his ear as his body was breached. He wanted to yell out. The searing pain. He was a small, lanky, but thin child… maybe 8 years old. He wanted to push away from that searing pain that was impaling him.

He felt the dream slowly fading… it was lessening. The pain was still there, but the binding hands that held him and the hot flesh that impaled him were all disappearing. Instead they were replaced by sweet whispers of encouragement. Someone was there, yet not in the flesh, telling him something special. Why could he feel them, yet not see them?

Reno again felt the dream shift… this time it gyrated in a horrid tremendous force. The whole scene went blinding white and hot searing pain rushed over him. He saw the flash of a creature right before the whole world went black.

Just as the feeling of semi consciousness was beginning to overcome him… the black world was giving way to a soft and timid voice… A warmth came through past the pain… a warm body was against his chest… Reno… I love you… I don't want anything to happen to you…" Was all the soft voice said as they kissed Reno's jaw so gently…..

{ 'I'll find you somewhere 

I'll keep on trying until my dying day 

I just need to know whatever has happened, 

The truth will free my soul' }

Reno awoke to a warm feeling on his chest… as if his dream world was crossing over into the real world. He felt pain through most of his extremities and throbbing in his gut too, but as he opened his eyes he smiled, imagining soft Hazel, and innocent ones opening from atop him. A name fleeted across his thoughts but was gone just as quickly… and so was the image as he saw the bright Gaian sun shining in and the rays soaking into the covers atop him.

He swallowed heavy and tried to recall his dreams, but honestly could only feel a sense of vacant loss. What was his life... why did he feel this way? Maybe he'd get answers from that man.

He tried to sit up and was shocked to find he could. He hurt, but pain was throbbing and dull, not sharp and unbearable. He also could feel his entire body and control it. Must be that muscle relaxer or pain shot or whatever it was, wore off.

He tried to stand but stumbled immediately, so he remained sitting on the edge of the bed. He could see so much more this way. He could make out green swaying plants, or so he assumed, in the distance outside the slatted windows. His heart clenched in his already tight and confused chest. Somehow… the sun… the green… it made him long for something.

{ 'Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home 

I want to embrace you and never let you go 

Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul 

Living in agony 'cause I just do not know 

Where you are' }

Reno leaned his head down onto a hand. He rubbed at his face and thought about what that man had said. He shouldn't worry, if someone would care for him… he shouldn't worry. How old was he? His dream… he felt so young and afraid, though he couldn't recall why.

Shoes on wooden planks startled him out of his thoughts. A door opened wide and the fresh air and surprisingly metallic bite to it, hit his nostrils. It was pleasant, just very different from what he thought it should be. He looked up from the wooden flooring to see the handsome stranger, he flushed lightly to see the grin on the mans face.

"Well, you have decided to join the living again…" The man said with a light chuckle and walked right up to Reno bending over slightly so that their faces were on an equal level. "You, young man… were asleep again, for three days. I was beginning to worry yet again. You need nutrition. I could only get some juice and water into you the way you were. How do you feel?" He asked Reno while reaching up to lightly stroke along his forehead.

"I, eh…" Reno started with a dry voice again. And the Dark Archangel was bringing something cool and refreshing against his lips, only rubbing them. The ice chip felt soothing and cooling, and almost intoxicating. He looked into the deep pools of Dark Mahogany Bay, the eyelids slightly lowered and the lips of the man, slightly parted. He felt a physical stirring in regards to the man. His own eyes widening at the reaction.

The man broke the moment and pulled the ice chip away to place it in his own mouth. He stood and turned on his heels slightly, as if he could feel Reno's embarrassment. "I would say that you are feeling better, yet still quite sore, are you not?"

Reno nodded though the man was turned. And thought for a second before his thoughts gathered together again. "I feel…" He cleared his throat. "I feel that… something, something extremely important is missing… I feel empty."

He didn't see the eyes close on the man's face as he'd been facing the doorway. "Well…" The man seemed to think for a moment. "The person you were with, a companion… he passed away from the accident. You are the only one that made it out, though you cannot place him, which must be the emptiness that you are feeling." He didn't need to horrify the young man with details, though he'd seen the scene, he knew what had happened.

Reno's eyes widened and the whole room seemed to go white. The gyrating and fearful pain overwhelming his senses hit him. He didn't know it, but he was screaming, though his voice was raw and unused… he screamed. No tears came. But for the loss he couldn't not name….. he screamed…..

{ 'I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever's happened,  
The truth will free my soul' }

The man caught Reno as he finally succumbed to the shot he'd just given him. The shock of something the boy couldn't even place was intriguing, yet a nuisance. Since he'd learned of the boy's memory loss, he'd already formulated the direction in which he needed to go. He'd make this little treasure his own, somehow… though he preferred it to be of his own will.

He gently laid the boy back down on his bed, he'd make sure the boy got some broth when he awoke next time. His healing was coming along quite fast, abnormally fast, but that was to be expected. After watching the boy off and on for close to a year he'd known enough to not be shocked by anything.

His boots scuffed slightly as his mind stayed slightly absent to the surroundings, which was unlike him. He'd never thought himself 'This' attracted to other males… yes, not this much. But the burn inside him craved this boy extensively. In that single moment of obvious desire that the buy had shown, he wanted to claim him there. But this would take patience. Yes… something he had PLENTY of… Patience.

Startled out of his private sanctuary in mind, he pulled out his phone. It had begun to vibrate. How inconvenient he thought, but cleared his mind for the moment. He had responsibilities to attend to. It had been a week. More than past time…

"Report…" the raspy voice of his mentor called out the moment the phone line was connected.

"Successful, all targets eliminated." His reply was.

"What about the kid, I believe you were instructed to bring him in alive." The voice asked with obvious suspicion.

"An unfortunate loss…" Was all that the dark man stated.

"Yes… indeed… If you happen to be wrong in this… I only hope that you would notify me… wouldn't you?" His mentor asked with clear disbelieve and disapproval.

"I would need to make sure the target mentioned would be a safe addition before I would bring him. But again, an unfortunate loss." The dark man repeated more firmly.

"Alas, he would have been a very useful addition to the TURKS. Notify me when there is a change in your report, if there should be one." The man sounded like he was going to hang up, but stopped short. "Oh, and Tseng? You cannot afford any more mistakes. Your emotions cannot control you, you must control them. Do you understand?" The man said in a tired tone.

"Understood…" And the line went dead…

{ 'Wherever you are, I won't stop searching 

Whatever it takes me to go 

I'll find you somewhere 

I'll keep on trying until my dying day 

I just need to know whatever's happened, 

The truth will free my soul' }

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: Dun dun dunnnn… Well, it is probably not what most people imagined… more to come... ;) *waves* And sorry it was shorter than usual… I wanted it to go longer, but what the heck. I just need to update more often. :P_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: Angst…_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 21~**_

There was such an assault to his senses when he finally made it outside with the dark angel's assistance. He'd awoken only an hour after that tumultuous event that had wracked his soul yet again. The dreams came back. Whatever the drug was, that was being administered to him… he wanted to ask that it not be given him anymore. It had to be the reason for his wretched and scary dreams. Yeah… that's what it was…

The man whose name he learned was Tseng, told him to call him sir, since it was more appropriate. He seemed so kind, he was looking out for Reno now for over a week, since the 'incident', which Reno could not get him to explain or give him details in any way whatsoever. It was like an open and closed book, that if he didn't know already… that it would never be spoken of. Tseng had quite simply told him to trust him and move on.

As he closed his eyes to the real sunlight that lit up his skin like a light bulb and deeply breathed in of the salty tangy air. He tried very hard to shrug the thoughts that plagued him with doubt and worry. He was Reno… from under the plate… saved by someone who could help him move past the horrid 'incident' that had put him out of commission and almost took his life, and bring him into a better world.

On his own he could not make it two steps in this strange and wonderful world outside of Midgar, but with Tseng's help he could do it, and grow strong and live safely and well cared for by him. Reno looked up from the lounging seat on the lanai as the sun's rays turned golden then pinkish orange and saw the stark and serene face of the man who was making him grateful he was experiencing this moment… He could support him and repay the generous kindness.

Though he could not remember his own past and life's details… he knew just HOW hard and impossible it was to get to the upper plate, let alone OUT of Midgar when you are born and raised from the slums. Reno could remember everything about the city, the war, Shinra, SOLDIER, TURKS, upper and lower plate economics and politics… so much… just, NOTHING of himself.

Reno was stumbled out of his inner musings by Tseng's voice. The man was facing him now. "I asked, have you decided yet. You have a peaceful aura about you right now…" He said with that half smirk and twitch of the lips that Reno had already learned was his smug 'I told you so' look.

Reno smiled half-heartedly. "I am honored to be your protégé, student, friend, or companion. Whatever you would like… to repay you for your kindness of taking me in and saving my life. And…" He turned his eyes back to the now-crimson setting sun. "Giving me a chance at 'this' life…" He breathed.

Tseng made his move forward to touch the young man on the back of his neck. "Always remember your word then…." The man said dangerously. But he was looking down at Reno with a look of hunger and passion. When Reno turned up at the change in tone, Tseng leaned down and took the boy's lips with his own. The kiss was chaste and Tseng pulled back. "It is sealed… you belong to me now." He narrowed his eyes and stood up straight to watch the last rays of light disappear with the boy.

Reno's insides quivered in fear, delight, and regret. What had he done? It felt right and wrong all at the same time. He bowed his head for a moment. Ohh so wrong…

The days went by quickly as Reno healed completely and learned his way around the sprawling home that belonged to the man, that he himself also belonged to. It wasn't a harsh thing. He simply looked up to the man as the final word, and the guiding hand that Reno craved so much. His word was law for Reno.

The dreams were frequent despite the removal of all pain and muscular medications. Yet no memories came back. Reno found himself shutting out the strange sensations he experienced, and the pictures of memories that flashed up, he wanted them gone and forgotten. Something unattainable and painful to recall is all they would be. So with the dreams, as he awoke he would wrap his arms around himself and dig his fingers into his bare skin of his arms till he drew blood. He'd chant his name, and Tseng's and Gaia… over and over and over again until the pain would dissipate from inside…and become something physical instead.

Tseng was around all the time until Reno got the hang of things, then was gone… a lot... in fact Reno hardly ever saw him anymore. He never thought he could miss and crave something that he hardly knew so much in his entire being. He wasn't alone. There was a small staff on the grounds in this sprawling estate that sat alone against the ocean shore with a mountain flagging the back side of the property. It was such a perfect and private sanctuary. But all he felt with that beauty was more alone than he thought his whole self had ever known. He was so utterly and completely alone. And out of place here too.

Tseng had become utterly and completely possessive from the moment that Reno had agreed to stay with him. But in a sense Reno felt at ease with that. It felt like a weight of responsibility was lifted from his shoulders. The heavy hand on his shoulder, or the nape of his neck or his waist was comforting and gave him a slight sense of belonging. But while Tseng was gone… even that wasn't there.

…The tantalizingly close leaning of the man as he spoke to Reno… every time… Reno always thinking that he would kiss him again… Reno shook his head. Why would he think that way. Gaia… he didn't even know how old he was.

He'd been taught that he was expected to keep things running smoothly while Tseng was away. So the 'hang of things' that he's gotten, was the rules, certain chores of safekeeping, actions that were allowed, actions that were not. The days had turned into weeks…

Then one day while Reno was napping on the couch in the library at the top of the stairs, there was a flurry of activity from the doorkeeper below, as he scrambled to open the door. Reno smiled excitedly as a young man would. Tseng was home. He sat up and scrambled to the banister to look down at the head of midnight black hair pulled… Falling! Loosely around the face of a… muddied and bloodied man, whose clothes were shredded and barely clinging to him.

"Tseng!" Reno shouted and scrambled down the stairs as fast as he could. "Tseng what happened to….." Reno was stopped short by a fist connecting across his right cheek, knocking him to the flood. He saw stars. And for some reason, he figured that, that shouldn't be the case… but when had he ever fought? "Why…." He whispered as he felt the blood dripping down the corner of his lip.

Tseng's breathing hadn't even risen, nor had he even looked Reno in the eye yet. But, the sheer aura of disapproval was so thick you could have sliced it, as he'd reacted to Reno on pure instinct. "Do…not… you EVER" He hissed each word and slowly turned his head to scan Reno's body. "EVER… question me in MY home… you are here of MY graciousness…" He finally locked fierce looking eyes with Reno's widened and shimmering ones. "You are here… because you are too weak to live without me. You need me. You are NOTHING without me. And because you WANTED to be here… so you do not EVER question me while we are in or on MY property…" He finished with an even more venomous hiss, and again looked Reno up and down.

"Go to your room, clean up, and await me, I will be in to speak with you later…" He looked around Reno's face with an expression that seemed softer all of a sudden.

Reno didn't know what to do. Something about Tseng's outburst had made him internally and externally freeze. But, this man cared about him… right? Reno shuddered. He went to open his mouth to say 'yes sir' but the glare he received again made him think twice. So he simply scrambled up and down the hall towards the other staircase.

Tseng grabbed his chest tightly after Reno went away. He'd returned from an intense mission. Trying to win over the superiors was not proving to be easy. 'control my emotions… I can control mine…and yours too' he thought to himself snidely. He'd been through a lot, he wanted to make his moves to climb up the ladder. In fact… it was expected of him now. Though, no one would ever know that, nor…know why.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number, holding it up to his ear he began to speak as the line picked up. "Yes, mission complete… clean up is needed. No, I am fine. I will be back to base in 48 hours. I have to deal with some person things in the meanwhile. Yes, I understand. " He hung up. It was not good business for him to not completely throw himself into the job whole hearted, but he couldn't help himself. Just as he was ready to rid himself of his old life… he had come across the chance of the lifetime. He grinned thinking of Reno, and whispered the word "Cure" merely pressing his lips into a straight line when the spell took effect. This sudden need for discipline of the young man… had left the perfect training opportunity.

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: ok… ok… I think I have even mentioned to more than one person… this would be longer than this. Actually, this is only HALF of what I intended chapter 21 to be actually slightly less than half. But as I came to this point I figured that this was the perfect place to leave off and let ya'l get a taste of the direction this is going. _

_I have a new job and am MUCH much busier now than what I was before… thus the reason updates took longer even though my writing muse was strongly beside me all along. It stinks.. I finally feel like writing nonstop and I'm so stinking tired I can't keep my head up for it :P well.. I will try hard to get out a chapter every week to two. And I still have other stories to update this week and next as well. _

_So I apologize deeply for the wait… and for the SHORTNESS of the chapter! I HATE short chapters L but… its better than nothing I guess … thank you EVERYONE! So SO much.. for your IMENSLY WONDERFUL reviews! *hugs to all*_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: explicit content, Yaoi situations, non con, mutilation, angst_

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 21~**_

The night had been wearing heavy on Reno. He didn't know when, but he must have fallen asleep, that's funny... he didn't even remember being tired. He went to open his eyes and they felt truly heavy and thick, like the aura around him. He was laying face down on his bed, the lights were still dimmed. So why did it seem like he could sense something nearby... it made the hairs on his neck stand up. He felt like he should protect himself, or hide himself. But why would he have these feelings?

He lay still for a few moments, concentrating on calming his breathing... no need to panic. He could hear water dripping off of the roof, since his window was open a crack. They'd had the first rainstorm that Reno had ever experienced, earlier that afternoon. It was still dripping off of the roof, or perhaps it had rained more while Reno had been asleep. Reno continued to focus on his surroundings. The dim lighting was just bright enough for him to make out the large painting that hung over the bed, a beautiful landscape... something foreign and beautiful. Done in pale watercolors, the lines drawing out a slightly mountainous feel. with angled houses with dark roofs, and charcoal lines defining things. A beautiful earmark or signature of some sort that Reno had never seen before was in the lower right hand corner. It had a similar feel of the Shinra company mark... yet still very different.

Reno decided he'd been quiet enough. His arms ached how had he ended up in such and uncomfortable position, something heavy lay across Reno's back... it was the blanket yet it felt heavier, or different like something was on top of it. He moved his right arm and that heaviness moved across his back and buttocks as well as made a slight creaking sound. His internal alarm went off tenfold. His arms were tied, there was a distance between them, but they were still tied were these handcuffs? "Fuck" He whispered into the dim room.

"Hmm... I don't know yet." Was the deep and dark reply. "Don't struggle Reno." Was the curt demand. Tseng's voice was more clipped and closer to sounding foreign, like he was, being Wutain. He sounded scary... so dark, and calm, yet completely different. But a part of Reno relaxed in the back of his mind... the part that knew that he could trust Tseng.

Tseng moved forward from his dim place on the wall behind Reno, he wore a traditional Wutain wrap, it was an old country style. Only something that higher families would wear. But with Tseng being the Lord of his own house, he was entitled. And to top it off, no one truly knew of his lineage. and they never would, if he had his way. But seeing Reno laying there in his sleep while Tseng so stealthily bound him, made him want to forget his aim tonight. Which ... wasn't going to happen, he wouldn't let it. He was strict. His life a code of sorts. He'd one day use that same code with the company he worked for... yes, one day he'd make a name for himself... soon. But now... yes, he'd need to be firm. Not allow the succulently ivory-like skin that was lain out before him... Prostrate, helpless, innocent... his eyes still heavy with sleep... to break his will and allow himself to give into the temptation.

Tseng came up beside the bed. Reno hadn't moved... he'd listen to him for now. So Tseng reached out to the silky skinned calf that had slipped from under the blanket that Tseng himself had placed on the sleeping boy and caressed the back of it with his fingertips. Running them along the back side from the heal of Reno's foot to the back of his knee, and rubbing side to side across the back of the knee.

Reno went from being scared to nervous excitement almost immediately. He still didn't move aside form a suppressed shudder that coursed through his body involuntarily. His eyes rolled back when the fingertips brushed back and forth over the back of his knees and he almost moaned. The shocks of excitement sent the blood rushing to his groin, thank god he was on his stomach. His sleep pants wouldn't have withheld his erection.

Tseng read the reaction in his little fiery flower. He'd not be making this easy on the boy in the time to come, but he'd break him soon. Tonight would be easy... judging the reactions. Reno craved to be owned as much as Tseng craved TO OWN. "Slut" He whispered and he watched the subtle shift in the shoulders with the intake of breath as Reno's eyes would have widened. 'hm... it begins now...' "You are nothing... " He whispered again. and pulled out a small dagger. "You take my offerings of shelter and a head position in my estate... 'I' give you life!" He pressed the tip of the dagger gently into the back of Reno's calf till the blood beaded up. Reno was yet still and silent. "'I' give you breath... 'I' am the master while we are on these grounds" He drew the dagger up cornerwise slashing a three inch long mark, deep enough to bleed and sting, but not deep enough to permanently harm Reno.

Tseng reached up and yanked the blanket off of the sleeping boy and reached up under Reno's chin this time while simultaneously redirecting the tip of the blade up a bit and pressing down again till blood welled. "You... you are mine... you belong to me here..." He whispered again and tightened the grip his hand had under Reno's chin, he could feel Reno try to swallow but tightened the grip more, his fingertips biting into the soft flesh under them. And the blade slid across again slicing a parallel line on the back of Reno's calf again.

Reno groaned inwardly. this sudden thrilling fear, the pain, the moment. Even if he did die at Tseng's hands... he didn't care. But he knew he wouldn't go that far. He deserved to be called a slut, his erection twitched at that second slice a small hiss, not of pain, but of pleasure escaped his lips. He finally moved slightly but the handcuffs of sorts didn't allow much play, the knife bit down harder at the end of the slice, from him moving. He whimpered finally. "Master..."

Tseng stopped short at that. The pain was winning the boy over. The grin that had bloomed slightly on his face prior, fully opened into a smile. "That's right. and you always remember that. While you are on these grounds, I am your master. No where else. but here... I am lord, life, and lust..." He whispered the last word trailing the tip of the blade up the back of Reno's leg and over the rounded curves of his backside. Reno quivered again, nervousness? excitement? Tseng pulled the knife down the side of the pants slipping the edge under and slicing it cleanly down to the knee. He quickly pulled back the fabric and slid the dagger back where he'd gotten it from. he gently ran his hands over the twin mounds the flesh was creamy and ivory in color. The paleness from life under the plate. He thought about what color it would be after being on the surface for a time.

Reno's whole body seized and shuddered at the same time. This was too exciting and scary all at the same time. His body was taking over though. this all seemed too familiar. and in a way he felt he deserved it and craved it. But a part of him wanted to escape and close his eyes... escape his mind if anything. But something was keeping him grounded. He yearned for Tseng's approval. He wanted the man to touch him... As the caresses continued and nothing else happened he relaxed. Almost falling asleep from the stress. But was suddenly snapped out of it by a hard crack of a slap on his backside.

Tseng's grin didn't slip, he had felt the boy become putty in his hands... too easy... too quick... he needed him with a little defiance in him. He pulled back and slapped him again, this time harder. It jarred the still boyish-like body beneath him. "You're too easy... you are a slut... I will not have a slut in my household... you slut only for me... but no one else. You slut your body for me only after you beg and plead me to be able to pleasure me..." Tseng's own eyebrows went up at his words. Did he really feel such lust for this boy that was under his control. Reno was a strong ally if he could train him right. But even though he couldn't risk turning the boy against him... he dared to own him in every way possible.

The sounds around him suddenly became amplified. Reno's head echoed with the drips of the rain's remnants off of the roof and the tick of a clock in the foyer of his suite. the wind gently brushing the ends of palm fronds against the glass of his sung open window. The crack of another slap... no... a fist.. it connected to the skin of his lower back, just above his backside... he didn't hear it though... he felt it. the echo of the impact he imagined coming off of his body in waves like the ocean he was becoming fond of watching. Why couldn't things be simple... why did this all feel so familiar. Why couldn't Tseng care for him...

Again a blow hit. he whimpered as it connected against the back of his ribs. perhaps cracking one. What did Tseng want. Then one of the dark angel's hands wrapped around in front of him very suddenly gripping his still very hard and even weeping member. The cry that Reno let out echoed in his own head louder and harsher than any of the reverberations of the blows. He hadn't stayed quiet. Surely he'd be punished. The other hand that had been hitting him, came up and fisted into his thick deep red hair where it was bound with cloth. It pulled his hair loose then lifted him by the neck and throat. a choking hold on him.

Tseng lifted the boy up suddenly. one hand gripping the hard length that began to pump ferociously, the other gripped around to the boys throat choking him, breathless and limp Reno stared back at him through almost sea green eyes... they were lifeless minus a distant hopeful sparkle. So... Reno thought he could lose himself... think again. Tseng let go of Reno's erection and reached up and slapped him across the face so hard it drew blood from the corner of Reno's lip.

Through thinly pulled lips Tseng hissed at Reno. "You will watch me... you will enjoy...and even BEG for me to touch you..." The blue green eyes widened and he saw a faint nod. the young body's tremble that was obviously involuntarily stopped as the boy stiffened up. No tears... no fear... just a numbness that Tseng almost envied. He'd been taught to feel so long ago...

Reno swallowed and forced himself to be still. He hadn't even realized that he'd been trembling till he could feel his body slightly brushing against the grip that Tseng had on him. Though the choke hold had let up, Tseng's grip on the back of his neck half kneeling, half standing over the bed was still painful...yet reassuring too... Reno followed Tseng's eyes as they wandered, drifting over his firm and youthful body, down to where Tseng circled his hand gently above his straining manhood. Tseng was right... Reno wanted .. and would want him to touch him. He needed to feel secured and needed to feel a sense of freedom in the man's hurtful and beautiful hands.

Tseng stopped rubbing a circular pattern and looked at Reno in the eyes again. Reno's eyes were glassed over with need now. he gently brushed a hand down the front of one of Reno's legs circling back up, the whole time staring into Reno's eyes still. And made his way caressing over the taut muscles of the front of his other leg. He slowed and stopped at the knee and still looking at Reno straight in the eyes he very slowly began to drag his fingertips firmly up the inside of Reno's leg. "You want me..." He whispered into the deep hour of the evening dimness. "Tell me how much you want me my flower..."

He continued drawing his fingertips up... the back of his knuckles grazing so delicately against Reno's erection as he made it up to the junction of Reno's leg, then slowly ran his hand down the front of Reno's leg again.

Reno gasped lightly.. it was only a slightly harder intake of breath really. The feelings... ohh the feelings. The painful bruise blooming on his throat and neck... the ache in his back and ribs... his legs... and now the genteel torture. He wanted to scream. And as that hand trailed further away form his need he let a small whimper out. He could beg... yes.. he could, despite the deep recess of his heart telling him not to. Hazel eyes flashed in his mind...with a warm innocent smile... and then laughter in another broader smile with ebony-like hair and deep brown almost obsidian eyes... who were these people in the flashes of memories... "Gaia please!..." he said while shaking his head to dispel the flashes that haunted him. He felt such empty sadness... he needed to be looking for something... or someone. No.. "Gaia... Tseng... Please make me forget to remember!"

The sadness in Reno's voice almost made Tseng regret or change tactics... but to master over someone required you to master your emotions first. "I am master over my emotions... and will be over yours Reno..." He said in a gentle voice. then turned Reno around and bent him into a kneeling position with his hands on the bed. He pulled something out of his pocket and pushed his feeling to the back of his head and heart. He could feel the strain in Reno... the boy didn't want THIS... he was afraid... but wouldn't show the fear. To reassure him what little he would allow himself to.. Tseng gently snaked his hand around the front of Reno and finally grasped the very needy erection. His strokes were slow... working the boy into an even greater need and hunger. Reno didn't even notice his other hand rubbing over his backside.

It wasn't until Reno was panting and whimpering begging for release that Tseng made his move... Reno's mind was incoherent at this moment. the pain, the stimulation... Tseng took the item he'd pulled form his pocket and lined it up with Reno's entrance. "I want you to release now... my flower..." He hissed and rammed the item in without any warning.

Reno cried out... He cried out for all that he was worth... "NOooo!" If Tseng wanted him to feel and be there for this... Reno was... and didn't know why but he knew he wasn't being violated for the first time. He knew it would happen... but not like this. Why did this feel so wrong? but as he cried out his body convulsed hard around the painful intrusion... his release hit him hard and fast... it held on throbbing extendedly... his peak was sheer and sharp. He gasp and gulped in air after shouting. his tears falling though he didn't know it.

Tseng thrusted the thick smooth implement in and out numerous times biting his lip in lust and regret all in one before he finally opened his mouth. He'd brought such pain and pleasure... such control to this free little flower in front of eyes. "Don't think I will Fuck you Reno... you haven't earned or begged for me yet. until that day... this is what you will get... you will earn anything I ever give to you... good or bad..."

Before Reno could even realize that tears had fallen the pressure and pain were gone and he heard the bedroom door click shut. He couldn't even hear the foyer but assumed that Tseng was gone. he was left broken and bruised complete and mended.. whole and shattered all at once... He didn't move much simple allowed his body to fall to the bed... he'd sleep and maybe things wouldn't be so bad in the morning.

Tseng stood in his locked study... the black darkness swallowing him. He pulled out his hard manhood and even in the moonlight that was barely showing he could see the scars.. some pink some white... some leading up to his stomach. He stroked himself carefully a couple of times before gripping himself firmly to hold back his own release... he couldn't... Why did he have to feel... "You taught me well..." He whispered into the darkness.

Tomorrow... yes tomorrow he'd start training Reno to protect himself. To be more... to use his dormant once again powers. He wouldn't let the boy know of his own powers.. but would train him well. One day he'd stand by his side.. but for now he was Tseng's to control...

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N:::::ok.. no excuses.. work.. tired.. life... so sorry for being so late_

_ok... esp to DamonWesker::: thank you so much for being a loyal support to this story. I'm so sorry *mad shame* that I didn't reply to your last message I was too shamed for taking so long at this chapter. the birthday idea you mentioned will definitely be used I have it in mind already :) thank you so much hun *big hugs* hope life is well for you._


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: Angst... and a poor re-start to writing after not doing so for almost 3 months..._

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 23~**_

If the feeling of the planet weighing down on you was anything like this, then Reno knew what it felt like, for sure. His whole body ached but not as bad as he thought it would after last night. Though he sure felt where each bruise, abrasion, and cut were. His pride felt far more bruised than his body though. Who was he to complain though. He was a thing, a belonging now. Who was he before. had he been a good kid, with great parents. Somehow he doubted it. He was from below the plate, so there couldn't have been much of a background for him.

Even laying with his eyes closed hurt but as he tried to imagine what parents would have been like for him he had a flash of brilliant and beautiful eyes. a soft face... soothing features and warm sculpted lips as a melodious voice sang to him. Daydreams of fantasy for him, or reality turned into dreams and myths today? Did he have a warm and sad feeling of loss from a mother that loved him, or from the sadness of longing for what he'd never had?

Reno sighed, breathing in as deeply as his sore back and ribs would let him, he lay on his stomach, it made it a little easier for his sleepless dream state to grab him last night... the closest he'd feel to sleep for now. He didn't think he'd even get used to the vast crispness in the air of being outside of the city. It seemed almost as if his body was in withdrawal without the poisonous air that he'd grown up with. His senses craved so much more. He imagined the hum of the inner groaning's of the cities works. the plate above offering the comfort of familiarity. he'd been ripped unknowingly from a life he'd known for what? 13-15...20? years.. he didn't even know. And right now, the sound of the cries of some water bird felt and sounded so far from comforting.

The day was well under way, because Reno could hear the bustling movements of servants. there wasn't many that were here but they did their best to see to any and all of Tseng's needs. Reno wondered why Tseng hadn't come bursting in, to be sure that he was up for his chores or to study with Tseng in some language again. The few and far between times that Tseng was home, he always insisted on Reno learning. Reno's gut twisted at the memory of last night. What did Tseng want of him, did he care for him? Maybe Tseng was playing some sick and twisted game to test Reno to see how far Reno's loyalty would go? Reno shook his head, what would come of wondering...

He slowly made a check of his extremities testing and feeling if each one moved as it should, before he dared try to roll over. When he finally did so, it didn't hurt him hardly at all. there was only a slight soreness that remained. Must be your pride can make the physical pain so much worse when you lie and wonder. He grabbed his head as he sat up though as a splitting headache bloomed fresh with the movement. But something else was also there... a slight sense of foreboding... Why did he have the aching feeling that something else was wrong or not the way it should be? He shook his head and instantly regretted it as the headache raged on even worse. No matter, he needed to be up, He had responsibilities and could get a cup of tea that might help his head once he was up.

Reno pulled on one of the traditional robes that Tseng supplied him with and closed it up the way he'd been taught, and made his way carefully out of the room. There was a quiet peace about the estate this morning. It may have been a bit later in the morning than he normally arose but it was still very early. The sun had only just risen a little ahead of him. The slight hustle of the servants was a lull that helped ease Reno a bit. But it was still far too quiet for him here. He rounded the corner of the foyer with the expansive vaulted ceilings and braced himself. Something told him that Tseng was there, he didn't know what. But he needed to listen to his gut.

Tseng knew that Reno approached and erased all feeling from his face... The intensely emotional night had left him sleepless. but to be effective in teaching his new fledgling under his care, he needed to be a blank slate. No regret, no wonder, no appreciation...nothing. Reno quietly and almost elegantly made his way around the corner. Tseng had all he could do to keep from gasping at the wondrous site that Reno made.

The firey red hair was cascading around the chiseled face and features of the stone saddened boy. The hair only half being held back by a tie wrapped in haste around the errant strands. His fine and lean neck showing down to the expanse of his chest where it widened out but was there-on covered by the silk robe that was one of many that Tseng had gifted the boy with since he'd been here this way. The elegant ripples of silk hung around the lean frame of the filling out yet still youthful body in the most breathless way. the lines of the robe accentuating all of the fiery boy's features. His long fingered hands slid down the sides of the robe, which was the only sign of his nervousness. When he entered and sensed Tseng's presence, his eyes had immediately fallen and remained lowered as he walked up to the master of the grounds they were on.

Reno felt the appraising eyes running over his body and with it he felt the nerve endings of his very soul light afire. if only he had a voice he'd cry out with all that he had in question as to why Tseng was doing this. But instead all that found its way to his lips was silence. The sun streaking into the room was casting shadows on the floor and the ocean's breeze outside the walls of this brilliant mansion was causing the trees to dance thus leaving the most amazing shadowed waltz on the floor that Reno could study with his eyes. He wanted to be a-tune to the world around him, not the steady and heavy beat of Tseng's heart so near yet so far away. And his own that danced in rhythm to the fear and sadness inside his own pent of emotional state. Couldn't he be anywhere but here! He felt so close to panicking and fleeing... just running and never stopping. But the silence stretched on.

Tseng sensed the fear ready to rear its ugly head before he saw it written on the pale face of the beautiful spirit he'd begun to break last night. along with the Tightly woven threads of manners, responsibility, and finesse that he'd been interweaving since the boy awoke. Now was the time to implement the next player in the game that toyed with this boy's soul. Or was it a life giving act, yes... Tseng far preferred to think of himself the savior rather than the enemy in this play of life.

"You've done well in my household so far, Reno... you need to be commended" The rich tones of Tseng's beautifully cultured voice with the intones of the saturation of Wutain mixed into the common language of Gaia, formed the most melodious balm to Reno's soul. but the words surprised him. "Yes, I believe its time I begin your training..."

Reno finally raised his eyes up to look into the deep almost black-brown eyes of the mysterious man in front of him. And saw nothing that he thought he would, he only saw acceptance and focus, not the shame he thought he'd see. If only Reno knew that his own swam with a brimming look of innocence itself. The poor boy had been through more than a lifetime of hardships and now was lost as all could be, yes was free of all the impurities of hardened life at the same time. He was moldable clay in the right hands destined to become great, and that was what Tseng sought. He wanted to make Reno something great. his star ... his pride... his belonging...

"Wha... What training would that be...?" Reno's young curiosity got the better of him.

"Follow me and you'll see." Tseng replied. This was of course, yet another test of a sort. How deep did Reno's sense of responsibility lay?

Reno looked off towards the entry to the kitchen and then again towards the doorway to the library. he bit his lip ever so slightly. "What about..." He only had to begin before Tseng waved a hand, cutting off his statement.

"You'll find a way to fit in your responsibilities" Jackpot... his little redhead was truly so predictable. "Follow me and we can see where your strengths lie." Tseng began walking towards the little used sliding doors to the back hallway. He knew Reno would follow like the good little flowing puppy that he was.

Reno watched as they passed the hallway he'd been down very few times. no one in the staff here had need to use the back doorway to the estate with all the side ones and the main door leading where they needed to go. the back, lush, and expansive yard that faced the mountains was more foreboding than enjoyable. But as they made their way out those doors Reno began to wonder if the small building back there was their destination. sure enough Tseng nodded at the gate latch. Reno gently lifted it and pulled the towering gate open to reveal a sandy courtyard hidden by the tall boarded fence. and a small kendo style building beyond the courtyard.

Tseng stepped in just past Reno and reached for something leaning against the fencing. without a blink he tossed a firm pole towards Reno... And with a knowing smirk he remarked while reaching quickly and smoothly for a second one. "Your training begins now"...

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: I'm back... vacation from work since I work for the school system. YAY! time for the demented author to return ;) _


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It's original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story._

_Warnings: Angst, mention of adult situations._

**My Road**

_**~Chapter 24~**_

If the planet's song could be any louder the symphony alone would be ear splitting. But Reno never minded any more. Months passed and the feelings of strengths and awareness's grew and bloomed. The song had begun that day that Tseng had begun training him, in the first of many ways that he WOULD train him throughout the months. Reno had caught on far too quickly even in his own eyes. and quick to succeed at each thing Tseng wanted him trained in.

Each day was a repetition of the last, Reno would wake up early, before the sun even and begin his training. Most days alone but for some, Tseng was here. As time had gone on, Reno had learned that Tseng's job entailed him to use many of the talents that he was teaching Reno. Tseng was completely secretive with what he did, though... sometimes Reno saw a crack in the exterior of the man. The months had taught Reno one thing, Never to reply on anything emotional. Ever... but the times he was able to train with the man who'd saved him and made him something greater than before... were the best days of all to Reno. They'd train fiercely and then in time had mad love just as fiercely. Though love was not the real word. A master, rewarding a slave. An owner praising a dog. A sensei approving his student. That's all the action was.

His long fingered hand reached up to touch his earring, one of the most recent additions. a 'gift' part of play one night. but he liked it. Then the long fingers traced down his neck and to his chest. He felt of the welted scars that crisscrossed his chest from when he'd first arrived injured here at Tseng's estate. and some were more recent from Tseng's 'training' as well. But every scar was a precious reminder of Reno's very essence of life.

Reno sat next to the ocean on the rocks staring off and thought of the one time that he had truly thought it was love and felt his stony facade drop a little. There would never be anything but loyalty between the two of them. fierce, and feral at times... but still loyalty. The waves pounded the rocks below where Reno sat, sending the refreshing spray up at him. The constant beat along with the song of the planet helped to sooth him. But it still wasn't home.

Not much more for memories or even flashes of them had come to Reno. It was as if being in Tseng's grasp filtered out the past. Reno didn't know whether to be thankful, grateful, or hateful. Bitterness resided in his soul and an unacknowledged power still lay hidden. He could feel it creeping under the surface of his mind and skin. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could hear the cry of Gaia as if he knew something bad was still on the horizon. These days that cry seemed louder and louder. and the lonely pull of emotion that he blocked out with all his might, told him that there was something huge and powerful, not just bad, but horrendous.

"is there no way to reach me... am I already gone..." Reno whispered out to the ocean. He sat with one knee bent up to his chest and the other dangling over the rock's edge. "There's really no way to reach me... cause I'm already gone" Maybe he did want to retrieve his past, would it give him a sense of meaning in the future. Or would it make him regret even still being alive? A flash of the beautiful soft brown eyes and the caramel colored hair and the softest laughter from a young boy rang in his heart again. But the face ... he couldn't recognize the face... "FUCK!" He punched the rock splitting his knuckles wide open. There were flashes of eyes, a sound of a voice, and a feeling like his chest was being squeezed to the breaking point. But nothing ever more.

A mother? a brother? Friend's? Family? Who would ever know. Tseng... Reno's eyes narrowed. Tseng knew far more than he'd ever told Reno. always saying that it was better to forget and move on. But the bitter bile ate at the back of Reno's throat now more than ever. What could he do though. One time in the past couple of months he'd already had a nasty confrontation with Tseng during a training session. Leaving him blacked out and waking up two days later from some attack that Reno never saw coming and to this day he couldn't figure out what Tseng had done. He knew it had to have been magic of a sort. And for some reason he felt he should know and understand more about magic. but again. a fucking blank wall!

Reno shook his head and flexed his hand that he'd cracked on the rock. the wounds already sealed over some but the blood and the bruise remained. There were things about himself he may never know including his past. But he knew one thing for sure. Reno stood up gently and toed the edge of the precipice. He was powerful and mighty in his own way. And was Tseng's head of estate, and his toy as well. Nothing could change the power he held right here and now. He was a slum boy...turned into something more. He was copper amidst an ocean of gold and a city of soot. One day that power could earn him more. and maybe then he'd find some answers inside of himself again. But for now, he needed to head back into the estate. the sun was setting. time to finish up in Tseng's study... he was due to return home tonight before going away for a long while. Reno was sure he'd be wanted tonight in his quarters.

8 months later, after a very long mission...

"He's actually only 2 months under the age of 16 right now, but even he doesn't know it..." The muted voice of Tseng replied to the head of the TURKS with his head hung in acquiescence to someone that held power over him.

"You know I do not want to do this to you Tseng... you have proved yourself to us in many ways. But you of anyone should have known the day would come." The gruff retort stung in its own way. But as the man who spoke the words turned and looked at Tseng, Tseng had a shot of guilt run through him. He should have done things differently on that mission. But they couldn't go back. and really, he knew this day would come. Veld closed his eyes and Tseng got a good look at the scar that went down his face.

"He should prove to be a great asset. as was my intention from the very beginning." Tseng replied Cooley. "But you will not find it easy to get him to leave without me there." Tseng was cut off with the wave of a hand.

"We'll deal with that." Veld flexed his one arm, catching Tseng's eye. "You have greater responsibilities now. You have a new mission. You can talk to the boy again when he is here and settled. I know you will want to keep him under your wing while he is training of course."

"You read me wrong sir. He will be under your command alone." Was the quiet and taut reply. Tseng bowed his head. "will that be all?" Obviously the cold reply caught Veld off guard. as he sat still for a few seconds thinking his reply. But eventually gave a curt nod to the TURK that had newly earned his respect again.

watching with a keen eye he appraised Tseng's fluid motions as he left the office. Veld thought about how well trained Tseng had been and who had brought him to this point as of recently. And softly to no one in particular he spoke. "The son is doing a greater job than the father did... but Tseng, why do you let yourself be manipulated. I know this why you have this strange fascination with this boy... We'll see if this proves to be a benefit or a rapt loss..."

_**~End Chapter~**_

_Authors Note: Ok kiddies... I did NOT at ALL plan to end here but honestly... its WAYYyyyyy too short and way too little info covered IMO... but honestly I wanted to get this chapter done tonight and I have some other writing I want to do and some edit work on a website I 'NEED' to do... so here it is for now. :P hope its ok. the next few chapters should get interesting though ;)... hopefully MUCH more interesting for ya'll. the first installment of My Road is almost done. but don't worry. there will be more . the Sequel is entitled "My Road Continued" (original eh? lol) ta ta for now peoplez!_

_,Kira... the Demented Author..._


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, It s original characters, places, etc. Nor do I make any money from this fanfiction. The only things that are mine are my own original added characters. And the situations or new places added to flesh out my own story.

Warnings:

My Road

~Chapter 25~

Red hair glinted in the sun warm and vibrant, but a pale reflection in the water was the only thing that attested to the slum-roots of the person the reflection belonged to. Long limbed and flexible like a cat the brilliant green/blue eyes glinted a mischievous look about them. Reno was beautiful. His long hair pulled back in a ponytail was bright and vibrant like his youth made him. and the scars that covered his body as he sat next to the Koi pond only gave him a sense of mystery and an age that defied who he really was.

The months had been somewhat good to the once-boy. Reno was as tall as Tseng if not taller now. his muscles though lean had filled out to make him more man than boy. There was so much that had happened. He had become skilled at handling weapons and in self defense. But most effectively he had become adept at reading people. Being in Tseng s care had made it necessary for him to learn to do so.

Reno looked down in the small pond he sat by. Watching the fish gently swimming around in front of him waiting for food that they knew the shadow that loomed over them would have. He thought about the irony of his love of these fish and this pond, when all he was doing was keeping them trapped just like he was. But like the fish, he was happy. He got food, shelter, and felt needed. There was parts of his life missing, great parts indeed. But there was nothing he could do in regards to that. When he closed his eyes he could hear a soft and gentle voice singing to him, and he knew that it was part of his heart that mattered so much that it wouldn t die. And he cherished that feeling. and the memory of laughter in a young boy s eyes a brother, a friend, he would maybe never know. but he would cherish it as well. Maybe as Tseng had drilled in to him many enough times he was better off not remembering truly.

There was change somehow destined in the near future. He could feel the swift change of fate rippling under his skin. He knew his feelings now and could read them. it was as if a part of him had slumbered a long time and slowly it was beginning to awaken finally. He knew when Tseng was returning home. but he also knew if things were changing and things were definitely going to change. and he couldn t tell if it was for the better or the worse.

Reno tossed the handful of fish food down into the pond and watched as the elegant finned animals gobbled it up with broadly opened mouths. They swarmed around each other taking every last bit in. He smiled. You know if everything ate like you guys, there d be little hope in this world He grinned to himself still as he walked away form the pond and headed towards the house. He found pleasure in the smallest of things now. He allowed himself to smile lately, and to enjoy the tiniest things like this.

But as he opened the door of the house, the sound of a chopper came to his senses, funny thing was . it wasn t Tseng, though it was a similar chopper. What was wrong ? Reno slowly turned without looking up. He reached out his senses and tried to grasp what he was feeling friend or foe? Threat or not? He turned completely and stood as stoically as possible in the entryway to Tseng s abode. He d face the newcomers the way he should as the keeper of this beautiful villa while the owner was not home. though he gripped his fists tightly to his sides in anticipation something didn t feel right.

The chopper came to a settled halt finally and two men came out of it, obviously one was the pilot but the other seemed like he could have been one as well. they were both dressed in suits and wore sunglasses. they were two totally different builds in men, but ultimately like twins even in the fluid way they moved. just walking towards Reno they seemed like predators.

Reno tensed himself. But waited for them to come to the base of the steps of the house. How can I help you he said in a tense tone. and shifted his weight to his right side. The subtle shift making it easier for him to use his stronger side.

Reno we have come to bring you with us. A couple of people in particular want to meet you. The smaller of the two spoke up.

We are with the TURKS, from Shinra and we have a very good proposition for you. the heavier of the two commented and stepped forward a little. Just come with us and you ll meet our boss and he can explain things to you this is a chance in a lifetime. He stopped a couple of steps up.

Reno leaned back on his heel a little. I don t think that s such a great idea. You see I have a responsibility here and I take it very seriously. But even more so MY boss isn t here to okay this. So, I m sorry to say I wont be comin with ya today boys. Reno turned and opened the front door, but before he even got it all the way open a large boomerang hit the door. cracking it with such force, and making Reno jump back from the flying splinters a little. What the fuck man! that s solid oak! Tseng aint gonna be too happy He turned and cracked his neck to face the bigger of the two that had thrown the wooden object at the door.

We re not giving you a choice, Red the smaller of the two said.

Ooo nicknames I m special now! this must be some fancy place that I m bein invited ta. but He jumped into the air and flipped right over the two men. I already said . no! and he took off in a run. He needed to put some distance between himself and these two men,. he didn t know what their abilities were or if they knew any magic like Tseng. But he could feel power rolling off of them in waves that were similar to his masters . Suddenly he stopped and lunged into the air, but it wasn t quick enough.

A wave of power shook the ground and caught Reno before he could leap out of the way. Get back here . we don t want to hurt you Said the smaller of the two TURKS. He pulled back a long whip that had sent the shockwave through the ground. Obviously he knew magic.

No way! was all Reno shouted and then flipped over before the large boomerang met with the back of his head. Fuck.. was all he managed before he blacked out, thinking in his swimming head that he should have done better than that with all his training.

So how come we took him so easy? asked the bigger of the two TURKS. I thought Veld said that he d be a real problem, and that s why we were sent.

I think he didn t really see us as a threat so it was deceiving to him. His body wasn t reacting as we were enemies even though his mouth was The smaller of the two finished with a smile. Here help me carry him to the chopper. After we get in the air you can give him a potion. I m flying us home.

~~~End chapter 25~~~

authors note: Yes its very short and out of the ordinary with my style normally of writing but its been 6 months or more since I last wrote and am soo out of practice and out of story mode.. I have also since gotten married and life is very different for me now. so bear with me as I get with it again! hopefully get regular about writing again! 


End file.
